SNOW ANGEL ( Fly With Me )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya.-[ Luhan x Xiumin ], [ Kris x Tao ], [ Chanyeol x Baekhyun ], [ Sehun x Kyungso ], [ Suho x Lay ], [ Kai x Chen ], EXO COME
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

" **Meeting "**

.

.

.

.

_Bolehkah aku berhayal? Aku ingin bertemu dengan malaikat salju, aku ingin menikmati hidupku bersamanya. Itu akan lebih baik _**–Luhan**

.

.

.

_Pelarianku berujung pada kematian, dan di saat seperti itu apakah aku sanggup untuk meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan separuh jiwaku_ **–Xiumin**

.

.

_Jiwaku yang sebenarnya bukanlah jiwa yang kau lihat saat ini, jiwaku yang sebenarnya adalah jiwa yang terkunci dari dunia luar di dasar neraka, ku mohon menjauhlah dariku, jangan dekati aku, jangan mencintaiku _**–Tao**

.

.

.

_Aku adalah seorang iblis yang mendambakan malaikat sepertimu, aku hanya menginginkanmu tidak ada yang lain. Bahkan aku tidak perduli jika Tuhan murka padaku karna aku telah mencintai salah satu malaikatnya_ **–Kris**

.

.

.

_Dunia adalah panggung sandiwara terbaik yang pernah ada, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menjadikan dunia tanpa sebuah sandiwara. Sebuah lelucon akan cinta berubah menjadi mala petaka untuk sebuah ikatan_ **–Chanyeol**

.

.

.

_Penyesalan datang di ahir sebuah cerita, penyesalan itu muncul dari kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan. Aku memang bersalah, aku memang pengecut namun tidak bisakah aku mencintaimu? Tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku? Melihatku sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai_ **–Baekhyun**

.

.

.

_Tidak adakah kesempatan untukku untuk mengetuk dan mengisi lubang di hatimu? Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu. Aku akan mencoba apa yang kau ajarkan padaku, aku akan mencoba bahagia dengan orang lain yang mencintaiku_ **–Sehun**

.

.

.

_Warna baru, tidakkah itu indah? Memang sedikit menyakitkan namun aku akan membantumu untuk tetap bertahan dan mendapatkan surga yang semua orang dambakan_ **–Kyungso**

.

.

.

_Mencintaimu adalah siap untuk menjadi orang yang melindungimu, mencintaimu adalah siap untuk menerima segala sesuatu tentangmu, mencintaimu adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah ku rasakan_ **–Suho.**

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku untuk semuanya, dan terima kasih untuk semua ketulusan yang telah kau berikan. Jika suatu saat Tuhan menakdirkanku terlahir kembali aku akan mencarimu, aku akan menemukanmu dan mencintaimu selalu!_ **– Yi Xing/ Lay**

.

.

.

_Ada dua dunia berbeda yang selalu bersama, ada dua hal yang selalu menjadi pembeda di dalam peradaban. Tapi jangan pernah kau lupakan perbedaan itu awal dari persatuan, tetaplah bersamaku untuk menata perbedaan itu_ **–Kai**

.

.

.

_Suatu hari saat aku memiliki sayap aku ingin pergi bersamamu keliling dunia, melihat semua keindahan yang dunia tawarkan. Suatu hari kala malam bergulir aku ingin kau melihatku, karna saat itu aku akan menjadi cahaya untukmu _–**Chen**

.

.

.

**#Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"—aku harap kau bisa menerima semua ini, Xi Luhan"

Namja tampan itu menatap tidak percaya pada sosok cantik di hadapannya.

" hubungan kita berahir sampai disini, aku tidak mencintaimu.."

" bisakah kau katakan jika ini semua lelucon?"

Mata namja tampan itu memerah, menangis? Tidak Xi Luhan bukan namja cengeng yang akan menangis dengan mudahnya hanya karna keputusan sepihak yeoja di hadapannya.

" aku berkata jujur, hubungan kita selama ini bukanlah hubungan layaknya kekasih. Aku mendekatimu karna kau dekat dengan seseorang yang dekat dengan orang yang aku cintai—tidak lebih. Mianhe karna telah memanfaatkan cintamu selama 5 tahun hanya untuk mendekatinya"

" 5 tahun? Kau sedang tidak bergurau pa—"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk dan menggeleng dalam waktu hampir besamaan. Luhan memasang wajah tidak percaya, ia tersenyum singkat dan menggeleng. Ingin sekali ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri sekeras-keras ia mampu namun ia menahannya.

" setelah ini,aku harap kita masih bisa menjadi teman—mianhe, annyeong"

Yeoja itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tidak terkendali, setelah 2 tahun berlalu tidak ada yang berubah di kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan kecuali statusnya yang kini menjadi seorang tanpa kekasih. Wajah tampannya tetap terlihat datar, ketampanannya pun tidak berkurang sekalipun dihitung dengan beberapa inci atau mili.  
>Xi Luhan seorang namja tampan keturunan cina dengan segudang harta yang tidak akan habis di habiskan oleh 8 keturuannya kelak bahkan jika di jumlahkan harta keluarganya bisa membeli satu negara. Wajah dan penampilan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengecewakan, banyak sekali yeoja yang bersedia mengantri untuk berkencan atau sekedar mendapatkan sapaan dari namja itu.<br>Luhan menatap cermin di hadapannya, wajahnya terkesan datar.

" bukankah semua telah berahir?"

Dengan cepat ia menyambar tas bermerk yang ada di sampingnya, berjalan layaknya model terkenal. Ia mendekati seseorang yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan. Seorang yeoja manis dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata yeoja pada umumnya tengah memunggunginya.

" pagi gege! Hari ini menu sarapannya adalah pancake ala Huang Zi Tao!"

Seru yeoja itu saat menyadari Luhan sudah berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.  
>Huang Zitao, nama panggilannya Tao atau panda. Ia adalah sepupu Luhan yang dengan setia menemani Luhan di rumah megah keluarga Xi. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus hingga menutupi punggungnya, tubuhnya begitu indah jika dibandingkan dengan remaja seumuran dengannya. Meski terlihat dewasa dan sedikit menyeramkan namun kelakuan Tao saat bersama Luhan tidak lebih dewasa dari anak kelas 5 SD yang kadang akan memunculkan masalah yang lumayan menguras otak Luhan jika ia mau memikirkannya.<br>Tao mendekati Luhan dan memberikan satu piring pancake yang ia buat, Luhan mendesah saat melihat bentuk sarapan pagi yang Tao buat untuknya-PANDA! Dan Luhan memang sudah terbiasa untuk menyantap makanan bermotif kepala panda selama kurang dari satu tahun tinggal bersama Tao.

" hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi, ge! Jadi aku ikut denganmu saja ne? papa melarangku menyetir, ia menarik lisensiku untuk menyetir karna tabrakan kemarin"

Luhan mengangguk, ia ingat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia harus repot-repot menjemput sepupunya di kantor polisi karena menabrak seseorang dan harus di tahan saat mendapati Tao mengemudi di atas 90 Km/Jam. Memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan menyelesaikan semuanya namun cukup membuat nya kehilangan nafsu makan saat Tao membuatnya pusing dengan permintaannya yang lain. Namun rasa sayang Luhan pada sepupunya mengalahkan segalanya, memang terlihat jika Luhan sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Tao namun Luhan akan selalu ada di samping Tao saat Tao membutuhkannya.

" gege, apa gege tidak ingin cari pacar lagi?"

Luhan membiarkan Tao terus mengoceh.

" sekarang ambil tasmu jika kau ingin berangkat bersama—"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk Tao kembali dengan tas Gucci kesayangannya.  
>Suasana kampus terlihat sangat lengang sebelum Luhan dan Tao datang karna saat mereka berdua datang semua histeris, terutama fans Luhan dan Tao. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keduanya? Dua orang terpopular yang membuat siapa saja iri, bagaimana seorang Huang Zi Tao berjalan dengan pangeran kampus yang memiliki paras cantik dan tampan sekaligus dengan segudang kelebihan yang mengekori Luhan. Dan bagaimana pangeran kampus layaknya es itu berjalan dengan seorang model cantik dengan wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan jika mengingat ia memiliki keterampilan wushu tingkat internasional.<br>Banyak mahasiswa yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka namun tidak ada spekulasi lain kecuali mereka memiliki hubungan layaknya kekasih.

" Yo! Xi Luhan!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Tao, keduanya menoleh pada dua sosok namja yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Luhan memincingkan matanya menatap kedua namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas tinggi tubuhnya.

" aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini, hyung!"

" Kris? Chanyeol?"

Tao mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, ia menarik lengan baju Luhan membuatnya terlihat imut di mata kedua namja di hadapannya.

" aigo~yeojachingumu manis sekali! Hai panda—aku, Park Chanyeol. Aku chingu Luhan hyung saat belajar di Cina tempo dulu, dan ini sepupuku Kris"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao untuk menyalaminya dan tersenyum.

" gege—aku pergi dulu!"

Buru-buru Tao berlari meninggalkan Luhan dengan dua namja yang tidak ia kenal.  
>Luhan menyalami kedua namja di hadapannya dan meminta mereka mengikutinya ke sebuah kantin.<br>Chanyeol tampak benar-benar talk aktif yang mencairkan suasana, ketiganya bercengkramah membicarakan masa lalu.

" jadi kalian baru saja pindah ke korea? Ck-aku kira Canada lebih baik"

" ck, jika untuk mendengar ceramah dari nenek sihir Wu—oh tidak terima kasih Luhan"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar cibiran Kris tentang orang tua Kris.

" kalian ke korea? Bukan ke cina?"

" tsk, kau tidak tau bagaimana aku harus melobi eomaku? Bahkan sampai aku tiba di sini eomaku masih mengawasiku dari Canada…apalagi jika aku di cina? Hanya ada satu pilihan Cina atau korea. Kalau aku kembali ke cina kemungkinan aku akan terkurung di rumah megah milik keluarga Wu dan jika aku di korea, setidaknya aku bisa bebas dari kekangan orangtuaku dan Kris"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.  
>Kris dan Chanyeol adalah dua sahabatnya dari kecil hingga menjalani masa study sekolah menengah atas di cina. Keduanya pindah di ahir semester 2 kelas 2 mengikuti kemauan kedua orang tua mereka yang berkerja sama dalam urusan mendidik anak-anak mereka.<br>Kris-Wu atau Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang anak konglomerat cina yang memiliki banyak asset kekayaan di luar negeri khususnya di Canada. Kedua orang tuanya berpengaruh besar terhadap pasokan _wine_ yang ada di setiap penjuru dunia yang suatu saat akan menuntut pada anaknya agar meneruskan tampuk kekuasaannya.  
>Park Chanyeol atau sering memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan Yeol atau Chanyeol adalah sepupu Kris, seorang anak penguasa dunia hiburan korea, Cina dan Jepang. Meski masih sebatas 3 negara namun pengaruhnya bisa menembus pasar asia dan eropa.<p>

"..lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" kau tidak melihatku? Memangnya apa yang mahasiswa lakukan jika berada di kampus?"

Tanya Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" nongkrong, dan membaca buku?"

Luhan dan Kris sama-sama mendesah atas kebodohan dari Chanyeol.

" aku kuliah di sini, Park Chanyeol!"

" MWO? JINJA?! Aiss senangnya~kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, Love You Hyung!"

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dengan erat.  
>Kris hanya diam tidak berniat sama sekali membantu Luhan dari kekangan sepupunya, matanya kini tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah bercengkramah dengan teman-temannya. Kantin mulai ramai saat pergantian jam kuliah, banyak yang berdecak kagum pada ketiga namja yang kini sedang duduk menikmati suasana.<p>

" Hyung! Apa dia pengganti Baekkie? Aku kaget saat dengar kalian memilih berpisah—"

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak marah pada Chanyeol karna mengungkit luka lamanya. Hanya saja Luhan tidak memiliki jawaban lain.  
>Kris memberikan deathglare pada Chanyeol, berusaha membuat sepupunya itu terdiam. Chanyeol tidak mengerti suasana untuk beberapa saat namun ia mengangguk saat melihat wajah murung Luhan.<p>

" mian—"

Luhan menggeleng.

" gwacana, mungkin memang aku tidak cocok dengannya—sudahlah, kita lupakan saja kejadian itu…"

Putus Luhan.  
>Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk.<p>

" tapi sungguh aku sangat menyayangkannya—"

" kita tidak bisa memaksa perasaan orang lain, Dobi"

" memang benar sih—eoh semoga ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian"

Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka hingga mereka tidak menyadari jika waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan saat sadar mereka hanya tertawa ( hanya Chanyeol ) tanpa bergegas.

.

.

Tao berlari ke arah Luhan yang berjalan bersama Kris dan Chanyeol. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba Tao menarik kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

" Luhan-ge, Wo Ai Ni"

" mwo?"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada kedipan mata panda milik Tao.

" bukankah Luhan gege adalah namjachinguku?"

Luhan bisa melihat siluet seorang namja berkulit putih susu menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit banyak Luhan mengenal namja yang menatap sedih ke arahnya-Oh Sehun. Seorang namja dengan ice face yang lumayan menjadi saingannya jika ia mau bersaing, seseorang yang akan menjadi lain jika di dekat seorang Huang Zitao. Luhan tau perhatian Sehun untuk Tao adalah karena ia menyukai sepupu kesayangannya. Ia menoleh pada Tao yang mengisaratkan padanya untuk mengangguk atau sekedar memberikan respon.

" oh—Tao? Mwoya? Bukankah kau tidak ingin hubungan kita terkuak?"

" Wo ai ni gege!"

Luhan mengangguk saat Tao mencium pipinya kemudian pergi.

" Woo~~kau selalu mendapatkan yeoja agresif kkkk"

" diam kau Park!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda Luhan.  
>Kris terdiam sedikit menoleh pada Tao yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka.<p>

.

.

.

Tao meringis saat bertemu Luhan di rumah.

" mianhe, gege—aku hanya tidak ingin Sehunie semakin terluka. Aku tidak mencintai Sehunie, dan lagi aku sudah—hiks—dia terlalu baik untukku ge"

Luhan mendekat, ia merengkuh tubuh Tao.

" gwacana—"

Tao menangis.  
>Luhan memeluk Tao mencoba membuatnya nyaman. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Tao yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu menangis. Perlahan ia mencium kening Tao mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki. Tao memang terlihat tangguh di luar namun ia adalah yeoja rapuh yang perlu untuk Luhan jaga.<p>

" gwacana—"

Bisik Luhan.  
>Setelah Tao tenang, Luhan membiarkan Tao melakukan apa saja untuknya bahkan ia tidak menolak saat Tao mengajaknya pergi berlibur ke arena salju di malam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 21.00 KST. Luhan memandangi bagaimana Tao tertawa riang hanya karna permainan yang ia buat sendiri. Tao membuat boneka salju dari bola-bola salju yang ia kumpulkan dengan bantuan Luhan.<p>

" ckckk aku jadi ingin punya chingu yeoja—gege! Cepatlah cari yeojachingu dan bawa ia kerumah untuk bermain denganku!"

Pekik Tao saat melayangkan bola salju ke arah Luhan.

" Mwo? YA!"

Mau tidak mau Luhan membalas Tao.  
>Keduanya bermain lempar salju hingga mereka masuk kehutan. Luhan berdiri terdiam memandangi sekelilingnya yang terlihat berbeda. Ia mendekati Tao dan menggengam tangan sepupunya itu.<p>

" wae?"

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng mendapati pertanyaan dari Tao. Kini ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di atas danau yang membeku, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

" gege—kita di mana?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan di kawasan gunung yang menjadi tempat wisata salju itu ada sebuah danau yang membeku terlebih ia ingat saat ini adalah musim panas. Jika di kutub mungkin ia bisa mengatakan ini hal wajar namun jika berada di korea yang sedang mengalami musim panas, bukankah sangat tidak wajar?  
>Luhan semakin tidak bisa membaca situasi saat ia merasakan butiran salju turun menghujaninya.<p>

" gege? Salju?!"

Tanya Tao, Luhan mencari sebuah tempat untuk berlindung mengingat udara sudah sangat dingin di tambah dengan turunnya salju.

" gege! Gua itu?!"

Tao menunjuk sebuah gua yang tertutupi salju, ia menarik Luhan untuk berteduh.  
>Mata mereka di manjakan oleh indahnya teksture gua yang nyaris terlihat seperti bongkahan es yang tertata begitu rapi.<br>Luhan memberikan mantelnya saat melihat Tao terlihat kedinginan, ia memaksa Tao memakai mantelnya.

" gege—apa kita tersesat di korea?"

" sepertinya—"

" apa kita bisa kembali?"

Luhan mengangguk.  
>Namja tampan itu memperhatikan sekeliling gua, tidak ada tanda-tanda binatang atau serangga buas yang mendiami gua tempat ia dan Tao berlindung. Luhan meraih Tao kedalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan Tao yang mulai mengigau dalam tidurnya.<br>Pagi-pagi suara cicitan Tao merusak mimpi indahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ingat kembali-ia menatap Tao yang sedang menunjuk ke arah dinding-

"wae?"

" gege—apa itu seseorang?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dinding, matanya mendapati bentuk seorang tengah menangkupkan tubuh dengan lutut di tutupi dengan sayap yang seakan memeluknya dari kedinginan.

" molla—sudahlah, mungkin itu adalah lukisan penghuni gua ini"

" mwo? Maksud gege han—"

Luhan menatap jengah pada Tao.

" bukan hantu, Tao—"

" tapi gege bilang—"

" aisss—sekarang apa maumu? Huang Zi Tao?"

Dan seketika seringai dari bibir manis Tao muncul.  
>Luhan mengerti dengan sangat jika Tao sudah mulai meminta sesuatu ia akan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Dan benar saja, Tao berbisik di telinganya. Membuatnya harus menghela nafas berkali-kali.<p>

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengenyitkan keningnya saat melihat Luhan menggunakan syall di siang yang terik.

" kau sakit hyung?"

" sepertinya—aiss, kalau tidak ada kuliah penting aku malas untuk keluar rumah"

Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan.  
>Siang itu terasa amat menyiksa untuk Luhan, bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, untuk ukuran normal. Kris menoleh saat merasakan getar Hp, ia menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk menggerutu kecil tentang daya tahan tubuh-Baby Panda call- Kris menyenggol Luhan untuk memeriksa phonselnya.<p>

" oh?"

"—"

" MWORAGO?!"

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan semua orang, Luhan berlari keluar kelas bergegas menuju rumahnya.  
>Luhan tidak menghiraukan bunyi pintu yang terbanting akibat kedatangannya, ia berlari menuju kamar Tao. Ia menemukan Tao tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.<p>

" apa yang terjadi?"

" gege!"

Tao memeluk Luhan, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sesuatu yang ada diatas ranjangnya. Bongkahan Es yang perlahan-lahan mencair-

" Tao—"

" molla! Aku hanya lupa mematikan penghangat, aku berniat memindahkannya ke dalam kulkas tapi—hiks itu meleleh"

Luhan menyaksikan bagaimana perlahan es mencair dan meninggalkan sesosok dengan tubuh basah tanpa es. Luhan dan Tao melihat dengan mata kepalanya saat perlahan sayap putih seputih susu itu bergerak hingga sayap itu melebar. Luhan dan Tao hanya bisa berdecak kagum pada keindahan yang ada di hadapannya, keduanya tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa kecuali tetap diam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Perlahan sayap itu mulai mengepak menimbulkan angin yang cukup untuk membuat kamar Tao berantakan. Setelah sayap mulai merenggang kini mereka menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh yang mereka kira hanya pahatan perlahan bergerak. Dan mata Tao dan Luhan di manjakan dengan silau paras yang kini mulai berdiri dan mengambang di udara dengan sayap yang mengepak.  
>Sesosok yeoja dengan kulit seputih salju, rambut putih abu-abu dengan mata sebiru air dan es yang membeku. Gaun putih yang ia gunakan semakin membuatnya anggun—<p>

" terima kasih"

Dan seketika yeoja itu ambruk di kasur Tao.

" OH! Astaga! Gege! Kajja bantu dia!"

Luhan yang kini kembali ke dalam kenyataan mengerjap dan segera menolong Tao.  
>Tao terlihat khawatir, ia berjalan mondar mandir setelah membantu yeoja bersayap tadi memakai piamanya. Tao bingung saat dokter tiba untuk memeriksa yeoja tadi tidak ada sayap, kini ia memandangi tubuh yang terlelap menggunakan piama kesayangan miliknya.<br>Beberapa lama Luhan dan Tao menunggu ahirnya yeoja berambut blonde itu terbangun dan mengerjap beberapa kali.  
>Luhan harus mengakui jika ia merasa jika kerjapan mata yeoja di hadapannya sangat imut, namun ia tetap memasang wajah datar dan dingin andalannya.<p>

"—"

Ketiganya terus terdiam, tanpa ada yang memecahkan keheningan. Hanya kerjapan berkali-kali yang membuat Tao benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekat.

" annyeong, aku Huang Zitao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao—dan ini Luhan gege. Kau sekarang ada di kamarku tepatnya di rumah Luhan gege"

" Zitao—Luhan?"

" ne!"

Tao menceritakan apa yang ia lihat kepada Xiumin, ya nama yang Tao berikan untuk memanggil yeoja yang kini mengerjap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

" Tao! Ikut gege!"

" ok! Jie jie—kau di sini saja ne? Tao akan kembali, segera!"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
>Setelah kepergian Tao dan Luhan, Xiumin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Terlihat berbeda dan sangat asing di matanya.<p>

.

.

.

" kau tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkannya tinggal di sini bukan?"

" boleh ge?! Aku memang bermaksud demikian"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Tao.

" Tao, dia—bisa saja dia berbahaya! Kau lihat dia—sayapnya—"

" itu sangat indah ge! Sudahlah, Xiumin jie jie sangat imut dan manis"

" Tao—"

Kali ini Luhan mengharap sepupunya itu tidak memaksakan kehendaknya, namun yang ia lihat adalah Tao tengah mengusap air mata di pipinya.

" Tao janji akan bertanggung jawab—hiks"

" bukan itu—"

" Gege boleh memotong uang jajan Tao dari mama—untuk membayar uang sewa kamar untuknya—"

" Tao—"

" Tao tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi—jebal"

Ingin sekali Luhan menolak mentah-mentah apa yang menjadi keinginan sepupunya itu namun lagi-lagi Tao begitu berarti di hidupnya. Ia mengangguk setelah mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

" asalkan dia tidak membuat masalah—"

" jinja?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" gomawo!"

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 LIVE, LEAVING AND LEAVED…ON U

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**? hahahaha padahal baru update kemarin kekekeke, kecepetan?ah—aku berharap bias update ff ini tepat waktu jadi aku menyiapkan hari Minggu untuk update ff ini—See Yaa!**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

" **LIVE, LEAVING AND LEAVED…ON YOU"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

Kali ini Luhan mengharap sepupunya itu tidak memaksakan kehendaknya, namun yang ia lihat adalah Tao tengah mengusap air mata di pipinya.

" Tao janji akan bertanggung jawab—hiks"

" bukan itu—"

" Gege boleh memotong uang jajan Tao dari mama—untuk membayar uang sewa kamar untuknya—"

" Tao—"

" Tao tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi—jebal"

Ingin sekali Luhan menolak mentah-mentah apa yang menjadi keinginan sepupunya itu namun lagi-lagi Tao begitu berarti di hidupnya. Ia mengangguk setelah mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

" asalkan dia tidak membuat masalah—"

" jinja?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" gomawo!"

.

.

…

**#Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris duduk di samping Luhan.

" kau tidak tau bagaimana sepi 2 minggu tanpamu hyung? Ais—aku merasa kehilangan"

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dengan senang saat melihat Luhan datang dari kejauhan. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia memang tidak ingin terlalu membicarakan bagaimana keadaanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di samping tempat duduknya.

" Kyungso-ya, di mana Suho-ssi?"

Yeoja berwajah datar itu menoleh, ia membenarkan kacamata besar yang menutupi matanya.

" Yi Xing masuk rumah sakit lagi kemarin, sepertinya dia opname—"

Luhan mengangguk.  
>Meski Luhan termasuk namja popular dan penyendiri bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki teman sedikitpun karna ia hampir mengetahui semua rahasia dari teman-teman satu kelasnya. Bukan karna ia memiliki kekuatan supranatural, melainkan karna ia memiliki koneksi yang memudahkannya mencari data tentang chingu-chingunya secara tersembunyi. Luhan memang bukan namja tipe penggosip seperti Chanyeol namun bukan berarti ia tidak mendengar gossip yang tengah beredar di dalam kelas atau di dalam kampus dan lagi semua karna koneksi termasuk dengan adanya Chanyeol yang menjadi biang gossip di antara tiga namja popular itu.<br>Kembali pada seorang Do Kyungso, gadis manis dengan tatanan rambut yang selalu rapi dan sebuah kacamata berbingkai lebar yang selalu bertengger di hidung mungilnya. Ia adalah mahasiswi terajin yang pernah Luhan temui, karna hampir semua pekerjaan Kyungso lakukan. Kyungso bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa yang masuk ke universitas mereka. Kelas Luhan sekarang adalah berisikan dengan 10 orang pilihan yang sengaja pihak universitas kumpulkan, bukan hanya karna kekuatan dan kekuasaan orang tua mereka namun juga dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang ada dalam diri mereka.  
>Di mulai dari seorang Xi Luhan yang memiliki kekayaan yang tak terhitung namun tidak hanya itu yang membuat Luhan bisa masuk ke kelas special tempatnya belajar-ia termasuk kedalam mahasiswa berprestasi dalam bidang akademik atau olahraga. Kris? Meskipun ia anak seorang konglomerat ia juga memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, terlebih ia adalah mantan kapten klub basket yang pernah bertanding di NBA. Chanyeol? Meski terlihat bodoh dan tidak meyakinkan, namun Chanyeol memiliki kehebatan untuk mengaransemen lagu atau membuat music, nilai akademisnya pun tidak mengecewakan. Masih ada beberapa anak dari pejabat yang mendiami kelas special bersama Luhan. Ada seorang Kim Joonmyun, seorang anak jaksa yang terkenal tidak pandang bulu dalam memecahkan perkara dan banyak disegani orang lain, dan sebagai anak—Suho ( sapaan akrab Joonmyun ) memiliki watak yang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya yang menjunjung tinggi tentang ke adilan dan martabat. Di samping Suho akan selalu ada Yi Xing, seorang yeoja dengan dimple manis yang terlihat anggun. Ia seorang putri dari keluarga besar kerajaan Zhang yang memiliki tampuk kekuasaan begitu besar di Cina, kecantikan dan kepiawannya selalu menjadi sorotan banyak orang. Mengikuti arah pandang Kris, ia memandang seorang namja dengan kulit putih pucat memandang keluar kelas. Oh Sehun, seorang anak pemilik perusahaan teknologi terbaru yang berkerja sama dengan beberapa merk smartphone terkenal dengan otak bliliant tentang hacking. Di samping Sehun ada seorang namja dengan kulit tan yang tengah mendengarkan music dari iphone miliknya, dia adalah Kim Jongin. Seorang dancer terkenal yang sering mewakili kampusnya untuk lomba. Latar belakang Jongin atau sering di panggil Kai bukanlah hal main-main, ia seorang anak pengusaha terkenal yang sering berkecimpung dengan dunia malam. Dan jangan heran jika namja itu sering berhubungan dengan genk dan preman, karna ia adalah salah satu pimpinan Yakuza yang di takuti di jepang. Di depan Kai ( sapaan akrab Jongin) duduk seorang yeoja pecinta bebek yang memiliki suara tidak kalah indah dengan suara Kyungso atau Luhan. Kim Jong Dae, seorang yeoja yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan semua yang ia miliki. Tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut yang bisa Luhan dapat kecuali jika Jongdae atau sering di panggil Chen, sering memenangkan lomba menyanyi. Dan terahir adalah Huang Zitao, seorang yeoja bak model yang memiliki keahlian bela diri yang lumayan menantang.<p>

" Luhan—di mana istri pandamu?"

Luhan mengenyit kan alisnya, bingung.

" istri panda? Tao?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Ia duduk di samping Luhan dan Kris, Luhan terlihat tidak ingin perduli sedangkan Kris? Namja tampan dengan wajah stonic itu terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat dalam.

.

.

.

" kemanhae—nanti penyakitmu bisa kambuh lagi—"

Ucap namja tampan dengan wajah angelic pada seorang yeoja yang kini memamerkan senyum indah di wajahnya.

" sekali—jebal, Joonmyunie"

Yeoja itu memberikan senyum dan aegyo andalannya menncoba menggugah hati namja di depannya.

" Yi Xing—"

" aku akan baik-baik saja, Joonmyunie aka Suho"

" ta—"

" jebal—sekali saja"

Suho tidak ingin melihat expresi murung di wajah pucat yeoja di hadapannya, ia pernah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja asalkan ia bisa melihat expresi bahagia di sana. Suho menghela nafas, ia mengusap pelan pipi Yi Xing dan membawanya menatap matanya.

" aku hanya khawatir, aku tidak ingin jika sesuatu terjadi padamu"

Yi Xing mengangguk paham, ia mengerti bagaimana keadaan dirinya kini.

" mian—"

Ada setitik air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Yi Xing yang membuat Suho semakin merasa bersalah. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya kenapa-napa karna penyakitnya, di satu sisi ia tidak bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari mata bening kekasihnya.

" huff—baiklah kau /kalian boleh melakukan apa yang kau/kalian inginkan"

Suho mengenyit saat merasa ucapannya berbarengan dengan seseorang, ia menoleh pada seseorang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Luhan sedang bersama dengan dua yeoja yang memiliki kontras tinggi badan yang cukup jauh.

" gomawo, Myunie—cup"

Dan seperti orang bodoh yang kembali sadar Suho menatap punggung kekasihnya yang sudah berlari ke dalam arena bermain.

" YAA! KALIAN!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat Suho kembali ke alam sadarnya.  
>Luhan terlihat salah tingkah setelah di tinggal Tao dan Xiumin, ia mengumpat tidak jelas antara bahasa mandarin dan korea. Suho mengenyitkan alisnya, ia ingat benar dengan kepribadian seorang Xi Luhan yang tergolong tidak bersahabat ( pendiamcool) kini terlihat berbeda. Namja pemilik senyum malikat itu mendekati Luhan untuk memastikan jika namja di hadapannya adalah Xi Luhan, teman satu kelasnya di kelas Special.

" Luhan-ssi?"

" mwo?!—eh? Suho-ssi?"

Nada kesal Luhan beralih dengan nada formal saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. Suho mengangguk sekilas.

" ah—aniya, aku kira tadi aku salah orang. Ternyata benar kau—"

" Lulu gege! Kau tidak ikut?"

Teriakan Tao menginterupsi Luhan yang ingin menjawab pernyataan Suho.

" cukup kalian saja, dan ingat! Jangan buat masalah—"

" arra! Aku dan Xiumin jie akan menjadi anak baik"

Balas Tao yang langsung menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang yang mengantri untuk naik salah satu wahana mainan.

" kau sendirian?"

" ah- aniya, aku menemani Yi Xing. Tuh—"

Suho menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan pakaian hangat tengah melihat-lihat peta wahana permainan. Luhan mengangguk, ia menatap sekilas pada yeoja cantik yang kini memakai topi khusus seorang penderita penyakit.

" apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Suho mendesah.

" hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia—hanya untuk sekedar melupakan bau obat-obatan yang menghantuinya"

Luhan menepuk pundak Suho dengan pelan, seakan ikut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa pada teman sekelasnya itu.  
>Yi Xing tersenyum mendekati Suho dan Luhan. Yeoja itu mengangguk formal saat mengetahui Luhan ada di samping Suho.<p>

" kau sudah memutuskan ingin main apa?"

" ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku coba—tapi memerlukan banyak chingu untuk mencobanya"

" oh—haruskah aku panggil pengawalku?"

Tanya Suho, Yi Xing menggeleng.

" bermain bersama mereka tidak menyenangkan—"

Ya Yi Xing benar, bermain bersama pengawal adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Bukan karna mereka anak-anak yang membedakan status bangsawan mereka dengan status sang pengawal namun justru pengawallah yang akan mempermasalahkannya. Mereka akan merasa segan bahkan akan mengalah untuk sang majikan jika di perluhkan, hanya sekedar untuk mencuri perhatian atau menjilat sang majikan.  
>Luhan dan Suho mengakuinya, mengakui jika mereka tidak pernah memiliki teman yang benar-benar terbuka dengan mereka kecuali beberapa penjilat.<p>

" hueee!—Lulu gege!eotthokke?!"

Luhan mendesah, ia sangat hafal dengan nada manja Tao. Namja tampan itu memandang Tao yang berlari kecil meninggalkan seorang yeoja berpipi bulat di belakangnya.

" wae?"

" Tao ingin main itu—tapi hikss, mereka tidak memperbolehkanku karna hanya ada aku dan Xiumin-jie…mereka bilang aku boleh ikut naik jika aku membawa minimal 5 orang hiksss"

Adu Tao.  
>Suho dan Yi Xing menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja yang mengenakan jaket panda kebesaran yang kini tengah merengek imut pada Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Tao atau Huang Zitao yang mereka kenal adalah seorang yeoja angkuh, <em>fasionable<em> dan menyeramkan yang masuk bersama dengan seorang pendiam lainnya ( Sehun ) dari angkatan 2 ke kelas Spesial. Yeoja yang tidak pernah berbicara lebih bahkan hanya untuk menyerahkan tugasnya. Dan melihat yeoja angkuh bak model terkenal itu berbicara dengan nada manja dan aksen mandarin yang terlihat menggemaskan membuat mereka sedikit bingung dan menduga jika Tao adalah kembaran dari yeoja yang ada di kelas mereka.  
>Luhan sedikit mengenyitkan matanya pada peta di tangan Yi Xing yang masih menatap Tao dengan speechless.<p>

" Xiumin juga ingin main—"

Suara manis dari Xiumin membuat Luhan mengangguk.

" oh-baiklah kita main bersama, Suho-ssi, Yi Xing-ssi tidak keberatan bukan jika kita main bersama?"

Tanya Luhan.  
>Tao menoleh pada dua orang di belakangnya, ia tersenyum manis mendekati Yi Xing. Yeoja manis kekasih Suho itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya shock saat melihat buing-buing manis yang Tao berikan bahkan Tao menarik tangannya.<p>

" mau ya—jie jie, jebal"

Yi Xing menoleh pada Suho meminta persetujuan dan saat Suho tersenyum sambil mengangguk Yi Xing tersenyum senang.

" jinja?!"

" ne—eoh eh-eh?"

Tao memeluk erat Yi Xing, tidak membiarkan yeoja itu memberikan perlawanan.  
>Dan petualangan mereka berlanjut hingga mereka terlihat capek meskipun kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajah mereka. Bermacam-macam wahana yang ada di taman bermain satu persatu dicoba bahkan hingga yang paling berbahaya sekalipun tidak menyurutkan nyali mereka.<br>Suho bisa melihat bagaimana expresi berbinar yang menghiasi wajah pucat Yi Xing, jujur selama ini ia tidak melihat kekasihnya bisa tertawa lepas bersama orang lain kecuali bersama dirinya. Ia menemukan Yi Xing yang manis dan anggun berubah menjadi seorang yang energik bersama dengan Tao dan Xiumin. Bahkan mereka bertiga saling kompak mengajak Luhan dan Suho untuk mencoba bermacam-macam wahana.  
>Luhan tersenyum melihat bagaimana Tao terlihat seperti seorang anak-anak lagi setelah 1 tahun kejadian yang membuat bayi pandanya terlihat muram. Kedatangan Xiumin telah membawa Tao menjadi seseorang yang periang kembali.<p>

" Umin-jie, kau mau pergi kemana setelah ini?"

Xiumin terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Tao.  
>Kali ini mereka sedang duduk di depan arena ski, Xiumin menunjuk ke arah tumpukan salju buatan. Tao mengangguk sedangkan Luhan langsung menggeleng.<p>

" aku juga ingin merasakan salju—sejak kecil mamaku melarangku untuk bermain salju dengan alasan kesehatanku, aku selalu iri pada anak-anak yang bermain salju…"

Ucap Yi Xing lirih.  
>Suho menepuk pundak kekasihnya. Ia tau apa yang Yi Xing rasakan karna ia selalu ada di samping yeojanya sejak kecil. Sejak kecil Suho sudah di pasangkan dengan Yi Xing bahkan sengaja Yi Xing dipindahkan ke korea hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Suho. Membuat Suho tau persis bagaimana Yi Xing, ia selalu menjaganya dan selalu mengusahakan apa yang menjadi keinginan Yi Xing.<p>

" sekali—sekali saja aku ingin merasakannya…meski hanya dalam mimpi"

" aku janji, aku akan membawamu ke tempat bersalju saat kau sembuh"

Bisik Suho.  
>Yi Xing mengangguk, ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk terus merepotkan kekasihnya.<br>Xiumin mengangguk-angguk dan menutup matanya sekilas, tidak lama butiran salju turun dari langit membuat banyak orang terkagum-kagum.

" salju?"

Tao dan Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" ini hangat—"

Ucap Xiumin lirih saat menangkap butiran salju di tangannya.  
>Yi Xing mencoba menengadahkan wajahnya hingga mendapati butiran salju berjatuhan di wajahnya.<p>

" aku tidak pernah tau jika salju ada yang hangat? Tapi tak apa, ahirnya aku bisa merasakan lembutnya salju"

Suho ingin menangis saat melihat bagaimana Yi Xing tersenyum.  
>Namja bak malaikat penjaga itu menatap bagaimana Yi Xing tersenyum bahagia sambil menunggu butiran salju mendarat di tangannya.<p>

" siapapun yang menyiapkan hujan buatan ini, gomapta"

Guman Suho.  
>Meski lirih Luhan bisa mendengarnya, ia tersenyum simpul.<p>

.

.

.

Kris terdiam memandangi suasana kelas yang mulai ramai, ia memperhatikan seorang yeoja dengan rambut indah yang menutupi punggungnya. Yeoja itu terlihat manis dan cantik dalam sekaligus. Bahkan akan semakin indah saat yeoja itu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan chingunya. Yeoja itu seolah tengah membicarakan seluruh keindahan dunia pada namja yang menatapnya dengan mata teduh mengamati apa yang yeoja itu tengah bicarakan.  
>'PUK' sebuah tepukan di pundak Kris membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang baru saja datang.<p>

" jangan menyukainya, dia yeojachingu Luhan"

" arra—dan siapa yang menyukainya?"

" aku melihatnya, Wu Yi Fan—kau itu sepupuku yang paling tidak peka, jadi aku mengingatkanmu"

Kris menoleh tidak terima pada Chanyeol, sedangkan sepupunya itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Kris menoleh sekilas ke arah Tao yang kini terlihat sedang mempoutkan bibirnya seperti sedang merajuk. Kris merasa aneh melihat beberapa bulan bersama dengan Tao di kelas special membuat Kris merasakan detak yang tidak menentu di dadanya. Taopun berubah dari seorang yang hanya bicara dengan Luhan dan Sehun kini menjadi periang dengan menjadi biang gossip bersama Yi Xing. Yi Xing? Seingat Kris, Yi Xing adalah kekasih Suho si ketua kelas. Dengan alasan kesehatan Yi Xing sering sekali absen dan meski terlihat pucat dengan kerudung biru motif unicorn Yi Xing tertawa bahagia setiap kali berbicara dengan Tao. Dan entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan Kris tidak begitu mengerti.  
>Pintu kelas di buka, terlihat Luhan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah bangkunya yang berada di dekat Chanyeol dan Kris di susul dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang datang bersama yeoja manis berpipi cubby dengan rambut panjang hampir mengenai lutut yang tertata rapi dengan kuncir motif salju yang membagi rambutnya menjadi dua bagian.<p>

" anyeonghaseo—hari ini pelajaran sejarah aku yang akan mengajar, dan sebelum itu selamat kalian mendapatkan murid baru pindahan dari Cina. Xi Xiumin silahkan—"

Dengan imut Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Xiumin jie! Sini!"

Pekik Tao saat Nam meminta Xiumin memilih tempat duduk. Xiumin berjalan lirih sambil mengangguk-angguk formal pada beberapa penghuni kelas.

" baiklah—kita mulai pelajaran kali ini-bla—bla"

Nam terus berbicara menerangkan banyak sejarah yang berada dalam dunia.  
>Waktu terus bergulir hingga menunjukkan peralihan jadwal dan membuat Nam menyudahi kuliahnya.<br>Tao langsung memeluk Xiumin dengan pelukan hangat.

" nah jie jie, ini Sehun—yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu"

" Oh Sehun"

" Xiumin"

Sehun mengangguk setelah menerima uluran tangan Xiumin.  
>Kyungso berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Xiumin, yeoja bermata bulat itu mengulurkan buku catatanya.<p>

" di sini buku catatanku yang paling rapi di bandingkan anak-anak yang lain, kau bisa meminjamnya"

" jinja? Gomawo—aku sangat tersiksa saat melihat hasil catatan Lulu dan Tao"

" Lulu?"

Kyungso dan Sehun sama-sama memandang pada satu orang yang kini tengah bersama dengan Kris dan Chanyeol di depan kelas.

" ne, buku catatan Lulu hanya berisikan kertas kosong tanpa coretan. Sedangkan buku milik Tao, bahkan aku tidak mengerti harus mulai mencatat dari mana"

Xiumin menunjukkan buku catatan Tao yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk disalin, mata Kyungso membulat menandakan tidak percaya pada coret-coretan rumus, kata-kata dan gambar panda yang Xiumin perlihatkan.

" hahahaha—dasar baby panda"

Kyungso menoleh pada Yi Xing, ia mengenal yeoja yang menjadi yeojachingu Suho itu sebagai yeoja yang tidak banyak berbicara kini tengah tertawa.

" bersyukurlah kau bisa sekelas dengan Kyungso, karna dia adalah yang terhebat!"

Puji Yi Xing.  
>Sekilas Kyungso merasakan dirinya benar-benar beruntung, ia tidak tau jika seorang Zhang Yi Xing adalah yeoja yang amat ramah bahkan ia memujinya sebagai orang yang hebat. Siapa yang tidak kenal Yi Xing? Bahkan beberapa orang akan bertekuk lutut utuknya hanya untuk di sapa.<p>

" Kyungso sangat hebat dalam matematika, dia sangat mengagumkan!"

Tambah Yi Xing.

" jinja?"

Kini Tao dan Xiumin berubah menjadi yeoja terpolos yang menggemaskan di hadapan beberapa anak di sana.

" aku tidak tau rahasianya tapi memang dia hebat, Tao"

Suara datar nan lembut itu menyihir Kyungso dan beberapa anak yang tengah bercengkramah tadi. Sehun memincingkan matanya saat menyadari ia menjadi sasaran tatapan beberapa yeoja yang tidak sengaja mengerumuninya.

" wae? Apa aku salah bicara?"

" ani-hanya saja, baru pertama kali aku mendengarmu berbicara terlebih kau memuji seseorang. Semenjak kalian pindah kesini kau hanya bicara pada panda satu ini—"

Sehun menatap tidak terima pada yeoja dengan rambut sebahu di hadapannya.

" diam kau—Chen"

" dengan senang hati Oh Sehun"

Dan percakapan singkat antara Sehun dan Chen mencairkan suasana.  
>Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap tidak percaya saat melihat suasana kelas yang biasanya sepi dengan orang-orang yang memilih kesibukan mereka sendiri kini menjadi kelas yang ramai dengan canda dan tawa yang menghiasi ruangan.<p>

" aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi sepertinya kita salah masuk kelas deh—"

" wae?"

Tanya Luhan dan Kris bersamaan.  
>Mereka hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menoleh ke atas pintu untuk memastikan mereka masuk dalam ruangan yang benar atau tidak. Kris dan Luhan menggeleng tidak perduli namun saat menyadari apa yang terjadi keduanya terdiam.<p>

" ck—aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika kelas special akan menjadi kelas yang seperti ini"

Ucap Suho yang baru saja kembali.

" Luhan—gomapta, telah membawa Xiumin kemari"

Kris dan Chanyeol memandang Luhan dan Suho bergantian. Sedangkan kedua namja yang mereka pandang sedang sibuk memandangi orang lain yang tengah bercengkramah dengan seorang namja. Luhan menatap bagaimana Xiumin benar-benar membuat suasana kelas yang dahulu serasa di kuburan kini menjadi lebih hidup, bahkan tatapan mata Tao dan Yi Xing kini terlihat jelas tanpa beban.

.

.

.

Chen berjalan lemah menuju rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari sebuah gang, entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan Chen tidak menyadari jika ada beberapa namja yang mengikutinya menelusuri gang sepi hingga Chen sadar jika ia sudah terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

" ah—mungkin karna terlalu memikirkan sakitku jadi begini—"

Guman Chen, ia berbalik dan kaget saat melihat beberapa namja dengan tubuh kekar menatap lapar ke arahnya.

" ma—mau apa kalian?"

" tenang manis—kita hanya ingin mengundangmu bersenang-senang"

Bau alcohol menyeruak dari tubuh mereka.  
>Chen menggeleng, ia berjalan mundur hingga ia menyadari jika ia melakukan kesalahan saat berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan melamun. Ia menggeleng, saat seseorang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kekar.<p>

" ck—kau terlalu manis, jja! Jarang-jarang kita bisa melakukannya dengan mahasiswi universitas yang terkenal dengan orang-orang kaya di sana!"

Seorang namja mencoba melucuti mantel yang Chen pakai, Chen menggeleng saat merasakan tangan dingin seseorang menyentuh punggunya.  
>Yeoja itu menutup mata, ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana namja-namja bengis itu mencoba melucuti semua pakaiannya. Tangan Chen terangkat ke atas kepalanya, Chen merasakan perih saat tangannya tidak sengaja tergores benda tajam yang mereka gunakan untuk mengancamnya.<p>

.

.

'_Jebal, tolong aku—'_

.

.

'DUAR'  
>Ke empat namja itu menoleh pada trafo listrik yang meledak, namun tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mencicipi tubuh yeoja yang nyaris telanjang di dalam kekangan mereka.<br>'BRAKK'  
>Seseorang datang mengahajar mereka dengan kesal, dan tatapan tajam.<p>

" berani-beraninya kalian bermain di kawasanku eoh!?"

Namja berkulit tan itu maju dan menghantam mereka satu persatu membiarkan pengawalnya hanya menjadi penonton. Setelah menerima beberapa pukulan mereka melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Kai yang langsung mendekati Chen.

" kau—?"

" Jongin!hiks—"

Chen tidak perduli pada tubuhnya, ia memeluk Kai erat mencoba mencari perlindungan pada namja tan yang menolongnya.

" Tuan muda, dia pingsan—"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari bahwa tangisan Chen berhenti. Ia langsung membopong Chen dengan brindal style setelah menerima jas dari pengawalnya.

" antar aku pulang!"

" siap!"

Tidak menunggu lama rombongan berjas hitam itu meninggalkan gang sempit yang menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya kekuatan yang telah lama terlelap.  
>.<p>

.

Kai masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan mewah dengan sebuah nampan yang berisikan sarapan pagi. Ia memperhatikan seseorang yang masih setia terlelap, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang bisa pingsan begitu lama hampir 24 jam.

" Tuan muda, mobil anda sudah siap"

Kai berdiri.

" baiklah—kalian jaga dia dan jangan sampai dia pergi sebelum aku kembali. Kuliahku tidak sampai sore"

" arraso"

Kai meninggalkan pengawal kepercayaannya bersama Chen.  
>Suara riuh rendah menyambut kedatangan Kai ke dalam kampus, bagaimana tidak? Kai baru saja menjuarai lomba dance tingkat internasional di brazil. Dan itu memang tidak main-main beritanya hingga media online ataupun TV menampilkan wajahnya secara berlebihan jika pengawal dan orang tuanya tidak menstop mereka.<br>Kai mengenyitkan keningnya saat merasakan perubahan yang ada di kelas Special, di mana berisikan 11 orang ( minus dirinya dan Chen) kini tengah bercengkramah.

" Oh! Kai! Chukka—kau memang hebat!"

Kai ingat siapa yeoja panda yang kini tengah menyalaminya.

" oh—dia, Kai yang ada di benda kotak itu, Tao?"

Ucapan lembut seseorang yang asing di telinganya membuatnya menoleh. Ia menemukan seorang dengan pipi cubby dan hiasan bermotif panda dan unicorn bertengger di kepalanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kagum.

" dia teman baru kita Kai, namanya Xi Xiumin—dongsaeng Luhan-ge"

" mwo?"

Kai menatap Luhan yang kini mengangkat bahunya.  
>Ia menghampiri Sehun yang kali ini terlihat berbeda, dengan banyak berbicara dengan Yi Xing dan Kyungso.<p>

" kau salah makan?"

" aku? Tidak, wae?"

Tanya Sehun.  
>Kai hanya menggeleng, ia mengenal Sehun sejak ia SD karna rumah mereka memang berdekatan dan juga kedua orang tua mereka menjalin kerja sama sehingga mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus bersama saat kedua orang tua mereka sibuk membicarakan bisnis mereka.<p>

" ani, hanya aku merasakan kelas ini berbeda"

" hahaha—benarkah? Ini karena kepolosan dua manusia di depan, bahkan Chen saja mengakui jika kedua manusia di depan adalah orang aneh"

Kai menoleh pada Tao dan Kyungso yang terlihat sedang mengajari Xiumin sesuatu.

" Chen?"

" ne, ah! Seminggu ini aku rasa, aku terlalu banyak bicara di sini karna Tao dan Xiumin. Belum lagi si Chen membuatku geram, dia memang manusia paling menyebalkan.."

Tidak, Kai merasa bahwa chingunya satu ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sekarang. Sehun bukan namja yang akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan kalimat yang panjang sama seperti dirinya. Dan kini ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana beberapa kharakter berubah drastis setelah ia pulang dari Brazil. Saat ia berangkat seminggu yang lalu, ia masih melihat individu-individu yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Kyungso, Luhan, Kris, Tao dan Sehun adalah orang-orang itu. Kini Kai bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Kris tengah berdiskusi bersama Chanyeol dan Yi Xing, sedangkan Suho yang biasanya tidak akan lepas dari Yi Xing kini tengah bercengkraman dengan Tao, Kyungso yang terlihat jelas sedang mengajari Xiumin.

" kemana Chen? ada yang tau nomor phonselnya?"

Tanya Chanyeol, suasana kelas tiba-tiba diam dan terarah pada namja tinggi penguasa entertament itu.

" padahal sudah lama kita sekelas tapi nomor telephone saja kita tidak berbagi—"

Bisik Yi Xing yang kemudian diangguki seluruh penghuni kelas.  
>Tidak lama untuk mereka mulai berbagi nomor phonsel, Kai diam. Ia tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada chingu-chingunya jika yeoja yang mereka cari ada di rumahnya dan tengah pingsan. Phonselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.<p>

.

.

**From : Ahn Ajussi**

**Nonna yang semalam Tuan tolong sudah siuman dan sekarang  
>dokter memintanya untuk tidur kembali <strong>

.

.

Kai tersenyum dan menyimpan phonselnya kembali.

" OMO! Ya Kim Jongin! Kau tampan sekali jika sedang tersenyum? Aigo~ ternyata benar kata yeoja kecentilan di luar jika kau tampan kkk"

" mwo?"

Ocehan Yi Xing membuat sambutan hangat dari anak-anak yang ada di kelas special. Ia tersenyum simpul kepada Kai.

" Ya—Kim Joonmyun, kau bisa tutup mulut yeojachingumu agar tidak menggodaku?"

" hahahaha—aku akan menutup mulutnya dengan mulutku jika ia mau"

Dan sahutan dari Suho sukses membuat Yi Xing merona karna malu, Kai menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang hanya bisa di baca oleh Sehun.

" semenjak kedatangan dongsaeng Luhan-ge ke kelas ini semua kekakuan terlihat mulai memudar, kau tau sendiri bukan seorang Suho? namja kaku yang hanya akan menjadi guardian Yi Xing?"

" kau tidak memanggil mereka noona?"

" ah—tidak terima kasih, mereka akan semakin menginjak-injak harga diriku jika aku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan usia seperti itu. Terlebih mereka tidak keberatan"

Sehun bergidig ngeri ke arah para yeoja yang kini sedang sibuk dengan bekal makanan.

" kapan dia pindah?"

" sehari setelah kau terbang ke Brazil, dan lihatlah bayi panda itu semakin menggemaskan"

Bisik Sehun.  
>Kai mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang yang Sehun tunjukkan, ia tersenyum memahami apa yang kini Sehun rasakan.<p>

" apa dia masih menolakmu?"

" hemm—bahkan aku tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang mengatakan dia tidak pantas untukku. Yah dia benar—Luhan-ge memang jauh lebih hebat daripada diriku"

Kai tersenyum.

" kau merasa kalah?"

" bagaimana tidak? Tao bahkan mencium bibir Luhan-ge di depan umum, apa kau lupa? Sekarang aku dan Tao hanya teman. Meski rasa itu masih ada untuknya tapi aku akan mencoba untuk mengganti rasa itu menjadi perasaan yang lain.."

" tragis"

" diam kau!"

Sehun dan Kai adalah namja berlidah tajam yang paling di takuti oleh orang-orang yang mengenal mereka kini mulai berperang dingin dengan komentar-komentar pedas mereka.

.

.

Kai berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah megah keluarganya, sambutan para maid dan pengawalnya sama sekali tidak ia gubris hingga ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar di mana seorang yeoja berpenampilan menawan dengan jas hitam berdiri setelah menyadari keberadaannya.

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

Yeoja cantik yang memiliki tag name 'Ahn Hyun Joo' itu mengangguk sekilas.

" kata dokter dia hanya shock berkepanjangan, sekarang dia sedang tertidur. Saya baru saja berniat mengganti perban di tangannya"

" biar aku saja, kau pergilah dan katakan pada Ahn ajussi untuk mewakiliku bertemu dengan orang-orang dari Mexico nanti malam.."

" arraso—"

Setelah mengangguk Hyun Joo meninggalkan Kai.  
>Kai mengoleskan obat merah di tangan Chen dengan hati-hati, bermaksud agar si yeoja tidak terganggu.<p>

" euggg—Andwe!ANDWE!"

Chen menarik paksa tangannya, ia terlihat bermimpi buruk membuat Kai kaget.

" ANDWE!"

'PSEETTTT'  
>Dan Listrik di rumah megah keluarga Kim itu padam seketika.<p>

" Chen? gwacanayo?"

Tanya Kai saat menyadari Chen telah bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali menjerit saat secara refleks Kai memeluknya.

" YAA SIAPA SAJA DI LUAR PALLIWA BENARKAN LISTRIKNYA! AHN HYUNJOO BAWA LILIN KEMARI!"

Pekik Kai tidak sabaran.  
>Entahlah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kai, ia hanya merasa jika Chen amat ketakutan dalam kegelapan. Kai pun merasakan bagaimana tubuh Chen menggigil.<p>

" gwacana, aku di sini—"

Sejak kapan Hyunjoo mendengar suara lembut Kai? Sungguh ia telah melalui banyak hal bersama namja yang berumur 7 tahun di bawah umurnya. Dan sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah mendengar Kai berbicara lembut kepada siapapun kecuali hari ini—

" apa yang membuat listrik padam?"

" sepertinya terjadi konsleting listrik di beberapa tempat, sebentar lagi akan menyala. Mohon bersabar—"

Kai mengangguk, ia mengenggelamkan Chen ke dalam pelukannya.

" suruh mereka cepat!"

" arra, saya permisi dulu"

Hyunjoo melirik sekilas pada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu tengah menenangkan yeoja yang bahkan Hyunjoo sendiri tidak tau siapa yeoja itu. Ia hanya tahu dari appanya jika seseorang tengah berusaha memperkosa chingu dari tuan mudanya dan ia di minta untuk menjaganya.

" hiks—"

" gwacana, aku di sini—"

Bisik Kai saat mendengar isakan lirih Chen.  
>Ada rasa sesak yang seakan membelenggu dirinya untuk tetap berada di samping Chen, ia bisa merasakan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh yeoja di pelukannya. Lama sekali listrik padam membuat Kai berkali-kali mengumpat kecil untuk mendemo perusahan listrik, hingga ia menyadari bahwa yeoja di pelukannya kini perlahan melepas pelukannya.<p>

" gomapta—aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Antara rela tidak rela Kai melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Chen. Ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

" aku di mana?"

Tanya Chen saat menyadari ruangan tempatnya sadar berada dalam suasana gelap.

" di rumahku, tapi mian—sepertinya petugas listrik rumahku sedang tidak sigap dalam bentuk pemadaman…gwacana?"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Tidak lama rumah gelap gulita itu berubah menjadi terang benderang seperti sedia kala. Kai memperhatikan Chen yang kini menunduk mengamati piama yang melekat pada tubuhnya.<p>

" anu—eum—kemarin aku menyelamatkanmu dari preman, kau pingsan hingga seharian penuh dan sekarang kau memakai piamaku—"

Kai merutuki apa yang ia ucapkan, ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini—tapi apa daya yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kata-kata dingin khas seorang Kim Jongin.

" arra—gomapta, setelah merasa baikan aku akan segera pulang"

Mata Kai melebar, entah mengapa ia terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang menjadi rencana Chen. Ingin sekali Kai mengomel tidak jelas pada Chen namun saat melihat wajah pucat Chen dan sekilas melihat makanan yang tadi ia siapkan masih tersimpan rapi di atas nakas tempat tidurnya, Kai terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

" siapa di luar!"

Tanya Kai sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

" Hyunjoo, tuan"

" bawakan makan malam ke mari, aku juga akan makan di sini"

" arra, akan segera kami bawakan"

Dan langkah sepatu menjauhi dari tempat mereka berdua.

" tunggulah beberapa saat, pelayanku sedang menyiapkan makan malam—setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu"

" gomawo, Jongin. Mian telah merepotkanmu—"

" oh-"

Setelah makan malam tanpa suara Kai mengantarkan Chen ke rumah Chen. Sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat minimalis untuk di tinggali. Berbeda beberapa derajat dengan rumah Kai.

" tidak ada orang di rumahmu?"

Chen menoleh ke arah rumahnya.

" tidak ada, memang siapa lagi yang harus tinggal di rumahku?"

" orang tuamu?"

" bahkan aku tidak tau siapa mereka—"

Kai menatap tidak percaya pada Chen.

" mian—"

Chen mengangguk, ia membuka pintu mobil Kai.

" gomawo, Jongin. Hati-hati di jalan"

" eoh?"

.

.

.

Xiumin menggeleng, ia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Bergerak kesana-kemari hanya untuk memberikan posisi yang aman.

'Tok-Tok'

" Xiumin, palliwa turun! Tao sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

Beberapa kali Luhan mengetuk pintu tidak terdengar sahutan.

" tumben sekali Xiumin-jie jie seperti Luhan-ge? Buka saja ge!"

Luhan menanggapi komentar Tao dengan malas dan langsung membuka kamar tamu yang Xiumin gunakan. Saat pintu terbuka, ke duanya di sambut dengan hawa dingin yang menyeruak ke dalam lapisan tubuh mereka.

" Ya Tuhan!"

Tao menatap tidak percaya pada lapisan es yang menyelimuti kamar Xiumin semua terlihat terselimuti es. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat seseorang yang tertidur di udara, dengan sayap yang mengembang.

" Xiumin?"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang yang terlihat gelisah di atas ranjang. Xiumin melayang dengan sayap beku. Dengan hati-hati Tao mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh Xiumin

" jie-jie"

Luhan ikut mendekat, ia melihat raut khawatir di wajah Xiumin. Hingga mata bening sebiru e situ terbuka.

'BRUK'  
>Jika Luhan tidak memiliki refleks yang baik maka ia dapat memastikan Xiumin akan terjatuh tidak etis menimpa Tao yang sedang mengamati sayap miliknya.<br>Xiumin terbangun setelah beberapa lama Luhan menaruhnya di tempat tidur yang telah membatu karna es.

" sebelum kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku harap kau bisa mengalihkan es-ini ke tempat yang seharusnya"

Xiumin mengangguk dan tidak menunggu lama es yang menyelimuti ruangan kamar Xiumin berubah menjadi air dan kembali ketempatnya di kamar mandi, udarapun kembali menghangat dengan penghangat yang langsung Tao nyalahkan.

" jie jie! Apa yang terjadi?"

" Yi Xing—dia"

" dia masuk rumah sakit, tadi Suho meminta kita semua untuk ke sana. Dia bilang Yi Xing ingin makan masakan Kyungso, Chen dan Tao"

Xiumin menatap kea rah Luhan.

" hiks—dia—"

" semua berharap yang terbaik untuknya, palliwa kami sudah siap"

Tao mengangguk, wajah cerianya berubah murung.

" hanya ini—hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuknya…"

Perlahan Xiumin melangkah mendekati Tao yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan pecah saat berada di dalam pelukannya. Luhan mengusap rambut keduanya dengan pelan dan penuh perhatian mencoba untuk menyemangati kedua yeoja yang kini tengah berpelukan.

.

.

Semua anak kelas Special datang menyanggupi permintaan Lay, mereka tersenyum memaksakan wajahnya seceria mungkin saat melihat Yi Xing datang dengan kursi roda dan infuse yang di dorong Suho ke taman tempat ia minta untuk bertemu.

" Yaa- Yi Xing? Apakah Suho memberikanmu ciuman hingga wajahmu memerah?"

Godaan Kai membuat semburat wajah pucat Yi Xing terlihat memerah, semua tau jika wajah Yi Xing kini makin terlihat pucat.

" kami tidak perlu menunjukkannya padamu bukan, Kim?"

" hahaha lihatlah Xing-Xing! Kau terlihat cantik jika sedang blushing!"

Tawa Chanyeol dan Chen membuat keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan couple yang berbahagia.

" Ya! Sejak kapan kalian kompak?"

" sejak kapan ya?"

Ucapan berbarengan antara Chanyeol dan Chen membuat suasana makin cair.  
>Kai, Luhan dan Sehun menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dengan menari. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tidak ingin menolak permintaan Yi Xing untuk menari tarian girlgrub, bahkan mereka tidak menolak saat Chanyeol merekamnya. Kris dan Tao adalah pasangan paling antic yang menunjukkan kemampuan bela diri mereka, kemampuan matrial art yang cukup indah dengan gerakan yang lincah. Hingga suara gitar mengiringi lagu yang Suho, Chen, Xiumin dan Kyungso bawakan.<p>

.

.

_**That morning I was awoken by the anticipation in my heart**_

_**It felt like the excitement of opening a present**_

_**Every day I learn and understand more about you**_

_**This city is filled with bright, shining lights**_

_**But the most dazzling of all is the star in your eyes**_

_**You gently come closer and you melt into my embrace**_

_**While I'm **__**half asleep**__** and half awake**_

_**I think it feels like you've come to my side**_

_**Thinking that All Night I toss and turn, All Night**_

_**All the way to when the sky slowly begins to get bright**_

_**Just Like the **__**Christmas Day**__** my heart could already not wait any longer**_

_**Just Like the Christmas Day like an impatient **__**little child**_

_**Every time I think about you waiting for you is agonizing my feelings fluctuate unpredictably**_

_**You're Just Like Christmas Day**_

_**During this white-colored season breathing becomes so cold**_

_**Inside of my big coat all that is left is your warm temperature**_

_**All that is left is the warm memories that surround us (only the warmth remains to surround us(me?))**_

_**The average me received a gift bestowed by fate**_

_**Every day I pray to the heavens for a blessing**_

_**I pray so sincerely that you are my gift**_

_**Just in one night**_

_**Outside of the window has been covered in snow**_

_**It feels like All Night I toss and turn, All Night**_

_**I miss it silently piling up**_

_**Just Like the Christmas Day my heart could already not wait any longer**_

_**Just Like the Christmas Day like an impatient little child**_

_**Every time I think about you waiting for you is agonizing my feelings fluctuate unpredictably**_

_**You're Just Like Christmas Day**_

_**Just Like the Christmas Day my heart could already not wait any longer**_

_**Just Like the Christmas Day like an impatient little child**_

_**Every time I think about you waiting for you is agonizing my feelings fluctuate unpredictably**_

_**You're Just Like Christmas Day**_

_**You're Just Like Christmas Day**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" You're my Christmas day, Zhang Yi Xing"

Bisik Suho.  
>Suho menangis dalam senyumnya, saat merasakan kepala Yi Xing mulai memberat. Ia tau jika kekasihnya telah meninggalkannya. Kekasihnya telah pergi.<p>

" dia pergi—"

Tao menangis di pelukan Kris, bahkan ia tidak perduli jika ia menangis di pelukan orang lain selain Luhan dan Xiumin.  
>Xiumin dan Chen keduanya membeku, dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mereka.<p>

" pergilah, jika kau akan bahagia tanpa kesakitan—pergilah, carilah tempat yang indah untuk menungguku menjemputmu"

Luhan hanya bisa meremas pundak Xiumin saat melihat Suho menangis mencoba merelakan kekasihnya.

" aku akan bahagia, jinja! Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia—pergilah, Yi Xing-ah! Aku mencintaimu—saranghanda, jeongmal saranghaeyo"

Suho terlihat sangat kuat dan lemah dalam satu waktu. Ia meraung merelakan namun ia memeluk dan menangisi raga yang kini tak lagi bernyawa itu.  
>Namja tampan itu menolak saat beberapa orang membawa Yi Xing pergi, ia meraung untuk tetap bersama dengan yeoja yang kini tengah menempuh takdirnya.<br>Para suster dan dokter yang berjaga bergegas membawa Yi Xing ke ruang operasi, Xiumin dan Chen sama-sama memperhatikan ruang kosong di pojok ruangan.

" _aku akan pergi—"_

" _Yi Xing! Bukankah kau ingin tetap bersama mereka? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seseorang yang sehat tanpa leukemia dan Hemofilia di saat bersamaan?"_

Xiumin melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berargumen. Ia mengenali dua arwah yang kini tengah menunggu takdir.

" _tapi tubuhku tidak menginginkannya—tubuhku terlalu lelah untukku bertahan"_

" _dan apa bedanya denganku?! Bahkan aku tidak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali! Kembalilah!"_

Xiumin pingsan di pelukan Luhan saat lampu UGD padam.

.

.

.

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

.

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Jujur aku ikutan sedih kalau buat chapter sedih, jadi mianhe jika chapter ini agak aneh**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya, aku akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

**Gomawo karna sudah review karna dari situlah saya tau bagaimana chapter selanjutnya akan berjalan**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**


	3. Chapter 3 Return

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**? hahahaha padahal baru update kemarin kekekeke, kecepetan?ah—aku berharap bias update ff ini tepat waktu jadi aku menyiapkan hari Minggu untuk update ff ini—See Yaa!**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

" **RETURN"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

" _aku akan pergi—"_

" _Yi Xing! Bukankah kau ingin tetap bersama mereka? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seseorang yang sehat tanpa leukemia dan Hemofilia di saat bersamaan?"_

Xiumin melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berargumen. Ia mengenali dua arwah yang kini tengah menunggu takdir.

" _tapi tubuhku tidak menginginkannya—tubuhku terlalu lelah untukku bertahan"_

" _dan apa bedanya denganku?! Bahkan aku tidak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali! Kembalilah!"_

Xiumin pingsan di pelukan Luhan saat lampu UGD padam.

.

.

…

**#Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka pintu kamar, ia berjalan mendekati seorang yeoja yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

" gege! Apa Xiumin-jie belum sadar?"

" ne, pergilah kau bersama Kris dan Chanyeol—aku akan menyusul setelah dia siuman"

Ucap Luhan sambil merapikan ikat kepala Tao.  
>Tao mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang langsung mengikutinya.<p>

" Kris, Chanyeol! Titip Tao, aku akan segera menyusul jika Xiumin sudah sadar—"

" arraso! Aku akan menjaga bayi pandamu dengan senang hati!"

Balas Chanyeol riang.  
>Luhan menutup pintu rumah dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat jam di tangannya, ia merasa aneh mengingat Xiumin telah pingsan beberapa waktu. Hampir satu hari yeoja berpipi cubby itu tidak sadarkan diri.<br>Luhan kembali ke kamar Xiumin dan mendapati kamar Xiumin kembali membeku dan di penuhi uap es, mata Luhan melebar saat melihat bagaimana Xiumin tengah melayang dengan mengepakkan sayap seputih es, jujur Luhan mengakui jika ia takjub melihat Xiumin yang layaknya malaikat di dalam buku atau novel meski berkali-kali Luhan melihatnya.  
>Xiumin terlihat membuka matanya,<p>

" –wae? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" Yaa! Kembalikan keadaan seperti semula! Kalau ada yang melihat aku yang akan repot!"

Luhan terlihat begitu dingin seperti bongkahan es yang kini mencair bersama dengan menghangatnya ruangan. Luhan juga tidak tau mengapa harus berbuat dingin pada Xiumin, hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin sesuatu yang pernah terjadi akan terulang kembali.  
>Namja tampan itu mendekat, ia berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang dengan sayap yang melebar.<p>

" apa sayapmu sakit?"

Bagaimana Luhan menyangkal, Luhan akan tetap menjadi seorang yang perhatian seperti yang selalu Tao katakan bahwa sisi lain seorang Xi Luhan adalah seorang malaikat.  
>Xiumin pernah mendengar bagaimana Luhan adalah namja jahat yang tidak perduli pada Tao dan sering memarahi Tao dengan kata-kata singkat dan Xiumin juga mendengar bahwa di balik kata-kata Luhan yang sok jahat dan sok tidak perduli Luhan adalah namja terbaik versi Huang Zi Tao.<br>Luhan menarik pelan tangan Xiumin, ia memaksa Xiumin mengikuti apa yang ia mau dengan menekan bahunya membuat yeoja mungil itu terduduk memunggunginya.

" Ya Tuhan! Sayapmu!"

" gwencana—"

" Ya! Sayapmu hampir patah! Dan kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau bodoh?!"

Pekik Luhan panic.  
>Xiumin membiarkan Luhan mondar mandir mengambil perlengkapan kesehatan untuk mengobati sayapnya. Xiumin terdiam, ia menengadah saat merasakan salju turun ke telapak tangannya.<p>

" apa dia tidak kembali?"

" nugu?"

Balas Luhan,

" Yi Xing?"

Luhan meletakkan gunting di samping tangan Xiumin. Ia mendesah—

" hampir saja ia kembali—namun hanya sebentar, Yi Xing lebih memilih pergi"

" dia akan kembali—"

" mwo?"

Xiumin menggeleng saat Luhan menyahuti gumanannya.  
>Lama Luhan berkutat dengan sayap di punggung Xiumin, namja itu terlihat sangat hati-hati dan telaten untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Xiumin.<p>

" seberanya kau ini siapa? Dari mana asalmu? Dan kenapa kau berahir dengan membeku di gua itu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan hanya dijawab sebuah gelengan dari Xiumin.

" molla—"

" Ya—aku sedang tidak main-main"

" kau bisa mematahkan sayapku jika aku sedang bermain-main"

Jawaban singkat Xiumin membuat Luhan terdiam.  
>Luhan tidak tau ingin berkata apa lagi untuk menyambung kalimat yang bisa mencairkan suasana, namja tampan itu terdiam sambil terus mengamati pangkal sayap milik Xiumin. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bulu-bulu halus yang membentuk sayap nan indah di hadapannya. Wajahnya mengerut, ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia dapat.<p>

" lembut dan dingin—apa ini terbuat dari salju yang membentuk seperti bulu burung angsa?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" aku tidak percaya ada makluk sepertimu—"

Lagi Xiumin mengangguk lemah.

" –bahkan aku tidak percaya dongeng"

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Xiumin.  
>Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan merespon kata-kata yang Luhan lontarkan. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak begitu menyukai apa yang Xiumin lakukan.<p>

" YA! Apa kau tidak ada kata-kata untuk menanggapi ucapanku?"

Xiumin berdiri, ia mengepakkan sayapnya pelan membuat sedikit angin kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

" aku meniru Lulu saat bersama Tao—dan kau hanya sedikit berbicara"

" Mwo? Naega?"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
>Tidak habis fikir bagaimana jalan otak kecil Xiumin, Luhan hanya mampu bergidig. Xiumin seperti bayi yang polos dan hanya bisa termenung dan menirukan apa yang Tao ajarkan saat pertama kali ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 2 hari.<p>

" jadilah dirimu sendiri!"

" tapi—nega mwoya?"

Luhan menatap yeoja polos bersayap di depannya.  
>Namja tampan itu mengamati setiap inci tubuh Xiumin, yeoja itu terlihat seperti yeoja normal pada umumnya kecuali dengan sayap yang kini melebar di punggungnya. Yeoja penyuka kue baozie itu terlihat imut saat mengerjapkan mata bening bak Kristal es miliknya, hingga membuat Luhan memegangi dadanya secara reflex. Luhan kaget saat tiba-tiba Xiumin memegang dadanya dan langsung mendorong Xiumin hingga Xiumin terduduk di kasurnya. Luhan terlihat gugup dengan raut wajah yang memerah.<p>

" jangan menyentuhku! Kau—aku tidak tau makluk seperti apa dirimu tapi, aku harap kau tidak pernah membuat masalah. Dan—aku yakin akan ada bahaya dan masalah yang datang darimu, jadi aku peringatkan kau jangan pernah sekali-kali melibatkan Tao dalam bahaya dan masalah!"

Xiumin menatap kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan nanar, air matanya kembali mengalir.  
>Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa menangis hanya karna kata-kata yang Luhan lontarkan padanya, ia menghilangkan sayapnya membiarkan pintu menutup dengan sendirinya dan ruangan kembali menjadi ruangan beku. Xiumin berbaring dan menutup matanya, ia benar-benar merasakan lelah.<p>

.

.

.

Suasana di rumah Yi Xing terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam. Kyungso memberikan seikat bunga tulip yang ia bawa dari tempatnya berkerja.

" kau yeoja paling mengagumkan yang pernah aku kenal, Yi Xing-ssi. Kau orang pertama yang memujiku, kau juga orang pertama yang menyapaku. Yi Xing-ssi, gomapta karna telah sudi menjadi teman dari orang sepertiku—dan mianhe karna aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa selain berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Aku harap di kehidupan mendatang, aku masih bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan orang baik sepertimu—ah~ aku membawakan bunga yang kau inginkan, kau beruntung karna kemarin pemilik toko mengimport ini dari tempat yang jauh jadi aku bisa memberikannya padamu sebagai persembahan terahir—Yi Xing—"

Kyungso terisak  
>Bagi Kyungso, Yi Xing adalah sosok yang hangat. Meski hanya memiliki waktu singkat untuk bersama sebagai teman, namun cukup untuk Kyungso merasa kehilangan.<br>Kyungso menyeka air matanya, ia berjalan duduk bersama teman sekelasnya yang sudah dari tadi datang. Ia mengangguk saat Sehun memberinya minuman, Kyungso adalah orang terahir yang datang setelah Luhan.

" aku tidak melihat Suho oppa—"

Cicit Tao.  
>Kyungso mengangguk mencoba mencari seseorang yang menghilang bak di telan bumi.<p>

" aku yakin perasaannya saat ini amatlah kacau—aku saja yang baru kenal dengan Yi Xing merasakan sakit dan sedih yang dalam apa lagi dia? Suho dan Yi Xing bukankah mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil?"

Tanya Chanyeol.  
>Beberapa orang mengangguk, Chen memandangi foto yang di jadikan pajangan untuk mengenang almarhum.<p>

" dia sangat menyayangi Suho-ssi lebih dari apapun—"

Kai mengangguki pernyataan Chen.

" yaa—Chenie-ssi, ternyata kau lebih pengertian dari pada kelihatannya eoh—"

Chanyeol merangkul Chen.

" memang wajahku seperti ini, babo—"

" eooh—kau mengumpat saat kita ada di area orang meninggal? Wah, daebak!"

Kris menggeleng, ia mengerti jika sepupunya itu ingin mencairkan suasana yang terasa begitu kelam.

" Chanyeol—"

" arra—tapi, ayolah~ Yi Xing tidak akan kembali walau kita menangis darah sekalipun. Bukankah kita temannya? Seharusnya kita bahagia karna dia bisa lepas dari penyakit yang menyiksanya—kita boleh menangis mendengar dan mengantarkan kepergiannya, tapi kita tidak boleh meratapinya. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya namun aku yakin—bukan tangisan yang ia mau dari kita, bukan itu. Aku yakin saat ini jika dia masih ada di sini, ia akan meminta pada kita untuk tidak terlarut dengan kesedihan karna kepergiannya. Dia tidak akan meminta kita untuk terus meratapi kepergiannya, pada kita—yang aku yakini dia pasti akan meminta kita untuk tetap bersama Suho, membantunya untuk tidak terpuruk, membantunya untuk bangkit—"

Chanyeol menatapi chingunya satu persatu, semua menunduk mengakui jika kata-kata Chanyeol memang benar. Meski hanya satu bulan untuk bersama, mereka merasakan kehilangan, mereka merasakan mereka adalah suatu kesatuan yang memiliki keberuntungan karna bersama. Chanyeol tersenyum kembali memeluk Chen ke dalam pelukannya.

" ah—kau benar, baiklah. Aku masih ada pekerjaan—aku pamit dulu"

Ucap Kyungso sambil berdiri.  
>Sehun menoleh.<p>

" aku akan mengantarmu—aku juga ada janji"

" tidak usah—"

" Sehunie benar, Kyungie—biar dia yang mengantarkanmu. Tenang saja, Sehunie orang baik kok—"

Ucapan Tao membuat Kyungso mau tidak mau mengangguk.  
>Keduanya berjalan berbarengan menuju mobil. Sehun berjalan di samping Kyungso dengan raut wajah datar sedangkan Kyungso ia lebih memilih menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungso saat mendengar suara isakan, ia mendapati Kyungso berjalan tanpa memperdulikan langkahnya. Tangan Sehun terlulur menarik Kyungso saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melintas di hadapan Kyungso dan nyaris menabraknya.<p>

" berhentilah—menangis sambil jalan bukan solusi yang baik"

Kyungso menengadah, ia menyeka air matanya namun tidak lama air matanya kembali meleleh sekuat apapun ia menahannya. Sehun menarik tangannya mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk menarik Kyungso ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun hanya bisa memberikan usapan lembut di punggung Kyungso saat tangis Kyungso benar-benar tidak bisa di kendalikan.  
>Waktu terus berjalan, Kyungso ahirnya mampu mengendalikan tangisnya dan mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam ada yang mereka obrolkan hingga mobil mewah Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga.<p>

" kau kerja di sini?"

" ne—setiap sabtu aku kerja di sini, wae?"

Sehun menggeleng.

" gomapta, Sehun-ssi"

" cukup panggil aku Sehun, karna sepertinya di kelas aku yang paling muda"

Kyungso mengangguk paham.

" ya sudah—aku pergi dulu"

Kyungso mengamati kepergian Sehun, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

" nuguya? Namjachingu eonie?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Kyungso menoleh, seorang yeoja dengan rambut di kuncir dua tersenyum menggodanya.

"Ya! Choi Min Gi—"

" hahahaha arraso-arraso, lihatlah kau blushing—"

Kyungso menatap malas pada yeoja itu, ia berjalan ketempat ia bisa berganti pakaian membiarkan Min Gi berkicau. Ia tersenyum pada seorang namja yang sedang berada di dekat kasir. Setelah menggunakan pakaian pelayan, Kyungso segera merapikan beberapa bunga pesanan yang telah tertempel di papan tempat pesanan.

" istirahatlah, aku dengar dari Mingie chingumu meninggal—"

" gwacana Minho oppa"

" tsk-jangan terlalu keras pada diri sendiri"

Namja tampan dengan mata lebar itu tersenyum mengusap rambut Kyungso.

" ne—"

" dan—kemana si kerdil Mingie?"

Minho menoleh-noleh mencari sosok Min Gi, hingga ia menemukan yedongsaeng kesayangannya tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda.

" aigo~ aku membiarkan dia di sini untuk membantuku—bukan untuk tebar pesona"

Kyungso mengikuti arah pandangan Minho, ia melihat Min Gi bersama dengan seseorang yang kiranya ia kenal.

" bukankah itu teman sekelas Ming?"

" jinja? Aiss—aku akan meminta Mommy untuk memperketat jadwal belajarnya, mau jadi apa dia—"

Minho menggeleng pergi ke dalam membiarkan Kyungso mengerutkan kening. Kyungso mengenal Minho sebagai namja baik yang mau memperkerjakan seorang seperti Kyungso. Keluarga Minho adalah pemilik perusahaan phonsel terkenal, untuk kekayaan Kyungso tidak berani untuk membayangkan karna itu memang bukan sifat Kyungso.

.

.

.

Sebulan lebih setelah kepergian Yi Xing semua tetap pada sedia kala, semua penghuni kelas Special mulai terbiasa tanpa adanya Yi Xing meski tidak menutup kemungkinan kadang mereka mengenang tawa Yi Xing.

" entah mengapa moodku sangat buruk hari ini—"

Adu Chanyeol.  
>Chen menggeleng dan memberikan sekaleng minuman.<p>

" moodmu buruk saja membuat gempar semua warga kampus apa lagi jika moodmu baik?"

Sehun duduk di samping Chen.  
>Ia mendahului Kai yang memang ingin duduk.<p>

" apa Suho masih belum bisa kembali?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat semuanya mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada 2 bangku yang sebulan lebih tanpa penghuni.

" aku harap Suho oppa tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menakutkan—"

Tambah Tao.  
>Luhan menggeleng dan memberikan sebuah jitakan pada Tao yang membuat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.<p>

" apa semengenaskan nya diriku di mata kalian eoh?"

Suara lembut itu membuat semuanya menoleh ke ambang pintu.  
>Suho tersenyum lembut memasuki kelas, semua terlihat berbeda. Cara berpenampilan Suho—Suho mengecat rambutnya menjadi blonde dan di biarkan acak-acakan membuat beberapa orang di dalam kelas menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlihat di hadapan mereka. Suho yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang berbeda dengan Suho yang mereka liat biasanya. Tidak ada Suho yang mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan rambut hitam alami yang akan rapi dengan sendirinya.<p>

" kau—"

" ya! Apa kalian melihat hantu? Oh ayolah—ini aku, Kim Joonmyun. Apa kalian melupakanku sebagai bagian dari kelas special?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" kau merasa lebih baik?"

Suho mengangguk, ia tau arah pertanyaan Luhan.

" ah! Habis ini, nanti malam bagaimana jika kita berpesta? Aku akan mengajak beberapa yeoja dari kelas lain untuk ikut bergabung.."

" kau sudah tidak waras—tapi aku rasa ini lebih baik"

Ucap Chanyeol menyalami Suho.  
>Suho tersenyum menerima salaman dari sahabatnya satu persatu.<p>

" kau manis sekali, Minnie"

" eh?"

Semua mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Suho.

" haha memang benar bukan?"

Tawa Suho terlihat begitu aneh dan hanya bisa di tanggapi maklum dari chingunya.  
>Kehilangan seseorang yang di cintai memang sangatlah menyakitkan, jadi mereka semua memaklumi apa yang tengah coba Suho tata.<br>Malam telah tiba semua anak kelas special berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dengan musik yang menghentak. Kai menyiapkan sebuah ruangan di dalam club yang berada dalam kekuasaannya setelah mendengar Suho mengajak mereka berpesta.

" akan lebih baik jika kita di sini"

" hahahaha—Kai benar, tempat ini keren!"

Puji Tao.

" tentu, nikmatilah"

Semua bercengkramah riang sambil meminum minuman yang di hidangkan, Tao mempoutkan bibirnya saat Luhan mengganti minumannya dengan minuman yang sama dengan minuman yang Xiumin minum.

" aku mau _wine_!"

" Huang Zi Tao—"

Melihat Luhan mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya Tao hanya bisa menyeruput jus strawbery dengan masam.

" Xiumin! Jangan sentuh minuman lain arra?!"

Xiumin mengangguk imut, Luhan terlihat amat protektif terhadap dua yeoja yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Kris memperhatikan bagaimana sikap Tao yang begitu manja pada Luhan, dari hal yang terkecil sampai hal yang sekiranya besar yeoja panda itu selalu mengutamakan Luhan. Luhan bukan orang yang terlalu aktif bicara namun jika itu tentang Tao dan Xiumin, namja tampan itu akan selalu berkomentar meski itu singkat dan menusuk. Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungso yang mulai tertidur.

" Sehun, kau tidak terlalu mabuk untuk bisa mengantar Kyungso kan?"

" ne—"

Ahirnya Sehun memapah Kyungso meninggalkan chingu-chingunya.  
>Suasana masih terasa ramai saat melihat bagaimana Suho memanggil beberapa pekerja wanita yang mulai menggrayangi tubuhnya. Luhan menggeleng.<p>

" aku yakin, dia mencintai Yi Xing terlalu dalam—"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suho yang kini tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja berpenampilan menggoda yang hampir saja tidak mengenakan pakaian. Luhan dan Kris kaget saat tiba-tiba Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya, yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Suho dan menamparnya keras-keras.  
>Chen yang sedari tadi rebut dengan Chanyeol menghentikan keributannya dan ikut menyaksikan bagaimana Suho terkaget saat tiba-tiba Xiumin menarik tubuh dan menamparnya.<p>

" apa seperti ini yang kau katakan mencintai Yi Xing?! Apa seperti ini cinta tulus yang kau berikan untuk Yi Xing?! Aku tidak bisa mengerti sungguh! Lalu apa bedanya antara kau mencintai dan kau tidak mencintai?—"

" neoh—kau tau apa eoh!?"

Xiumin mundur saat Suho mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya.

" aku begitu mencintainya hingga aku nyaris mati—apa kau tahu itu eoh?! Aku mencintainya hingga aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan semua untuknya! Aku mencintainya hingga siap untuk menjadi orang yang melindunginya. Aku mencintainya hingga aku siap untuk menerima segala sesuatu tentangnya. Aku mencintainya hingga aku merasakan cinta ini adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah ku rasakan! Aku mencintainya hingga aku nyaris gila! Kau tau ahirnya? Dia meninggalkanku! Dia me—"

'Plak'  
>Luhan harus memincingkan matanya saat melihat untuk kedua kalinya Xiumin menampar Suho. Tao berdiri namun tanganya di cekah Kris sehingga ia kembali duduk.<p>

" KAU—"

Suho hampir melayangkan tamparan balasan, namun saat melihat mata bening Xiumin—ia mengurungkannya.

" Seharusnya dia tidak usah bertemu dengan manusia sampah sepertimu yang hanya bisa menyalahkan, dia tidak pantas untuk berada di sisi manusia seper—"

" XI XIUMIN!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat Xiumin menghentikan ucapannya.  
>Luhan menarik paksa tangan Xiumin keluar dari klub, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih mematung.<p>

" Kris—lebih baik kau antarkan Tao pulang, aku akan berada di sini untuk beberapa lama"

Kris mengangguk.  
>Chanyeol mendudukkan Suho dan memberinya minuman.<p>

" –tidak kah ini tidak adil untukku?"

Ceracau Suho.  
>Kai menenggak minuman dari botolnya saat Suho berusaha meminum minumannya lagi.<p>

" jauhkan, minuman itu—aiss"

Chen terpaksa merebut segelas penuh wine di gelas milik Suho, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan namun ia beranggapan ini yang terbaik.

" Suho hyung—sudahlah, kau sudah mabuk berat"

" tambah lagi Yeol—agar dadaku tidak sesakit ini"

" kemanhae!"

Dan berahir pada tiga orang yang tidak niat untuk minum-minum itu meminum minuman yang Suho pesan, hingga larut mereka masih sibuk minum.

" Ya~aku akan mengantar Suho hyung ke loby~ nee~"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak beraturan di angguki oleh dua insan yang masih sibuk meminum minuman beralkohol tinggi.

" jangan habiskan tanpa aku~"

" neee~"

Kai dan Chen berpaduan suara. Menyahuti permintaan Chanyeol yang sudah sempoyongan memapah Suho yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.  
>Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen tetap masih asik dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.<p>

" kau tidak panas, Jongie~"

Pertanyaan Chen membuat Kai menoleh.  
>Namja berkulit tan itu harus menelan salivanya saat melihat Chen melepas jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya. Chen terlihat begitu menggoda dengan sebuah mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna cream coklat.<p>

" manusia itu—berbahaya, manusia itu—napeun!"

" wae?"

Chen menggeleng, ia menyibak rambutnya.

" egois dan jahat—"

" kau bicara apa?"

Keduanya tertawa tidak jelas hingga lelah.  
>Chen menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.<p>

" Yi Xing~dia tulus sekali mencintai Suho. Apa suatu hari akan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku seperti itu?"

" tentu! Kau adalah orang baik Chen-Chen"

" tapi aku bukan manusia"

" tetap saja kau baik"

Chen mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai yang di balas dengan sebuah senyuman.  
>Kai semakin mendekatkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir ranum Chen lewat bibirnya. Pelan Kai membawa tangannya menarik tengkuk Chen untuk memperdalam ciumannya.<p>

" egghh"

Lama Chen merasakan bibirnya dihidap dan digigit oleh seseorang yang samar-samar ia lihat.

.

.

.

'PLAK'  
>Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Xiumin. Yeoja itu masih kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik kasar keluar dari mobil Luhan. Xiumin memegangi pipinya yang terasa memanas.<p>

" Apa yang kau katakan eoh? SAMPAH? Kami manusia sampah?"

" a—"

" kau sedang mengatai dirimu sendiri eoh?! Apa hakmu mengatai Suho-ssi sebagai sampah? Kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

Bentak Luhan.  
>Air mata Xiumin mengalir bersamaan dengan turunnya butir-butir salju dari langit.<p>

" kau lihat? Bahkan kau membuat hal yang mustahil! Kau bukan manusia, jadi kau tidak akan mengerti!"

" Lu—"

" Ka! Pergilah dari kehidupanku! Kembalilah kemanapun asalmu! Kau tidak di butuhkan di sini!"

" Lu—"

Luhan mendorong tubuh mungil Xiumin menjauh dari mobilnya, ia meninggalkan Xiumin.

" hiks—aku memang bukan manusia, tapi aku tau apa yang akan terjadi…"

'BRUK'  
>Xiumin pingsan setelah mengguman.<br>Salju turun dengan deras membuat beberapa orang mengerutkan kening bingung, pasalnya musim dingin akan dijadwalkan masih akan berlangsung satu bulan lagi namun salju tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi.  
>Seseorang berlari mendekati Xiumin, ia menepuk pipi Xiumin hanya untuk sekedar membuatnya sadar namun tidak ada tanda jika Xiumin akan sadar. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam formal ia memasukkan Xiumin ke dalam mobil mewahnya.<p>

" –kita ke rumah sakit!"

Yeoja itu terus mengamati wajah Xiumin.

" apa kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa dadaku berdetak keras saat aku ingin membiarkannya? "

Beberapa namja yang satu mobil dengannya hanya menggeleng.  
>Rumah sakit terlihat begitu lenggang.<p>

" Ye?! Apa yang ter—"

" cepat berikan dia pertolongan pertama! Tubuhnya dingin sekali—"

Dokter yang di panggil itu langsung mengangguk dan memberi perawatan.  
>Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga Xiumin di alihkan ke ruang rawat VVIP, seorang namja mendekati yeoja yang sedari tadi menunggui Xiumin.<p>

" Ye—dia tidak apa, hanya saja sepertinya ia koma. Aku belum tau detailnya seperti apa namun yeoja itu terlihat seperti koma. Mungkin karna kelamaan berada dalam timbunan salju, aku sedang berusaha mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya. Kau tenang saja"

" xie xie Dr Shindong"

Namja itu tersenyum.

" ah—sepertinya aku pernah mengenali yeoja itu, kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihatnya pingsan saat kau berada dalam ruang operasi. Aku rasa aku tidak melupakan rambut panjang itu—"

" ne?"

Shindong tersenyum dan menepuk pundak, ia menatap iba saat melihat raut wajah yeoja di hadapannya berubah menjadi murung.

" sepertinya dia chingu Yi Xing—"

Yeoja itu melebarkan matanya.

" begitu? Pantas saja—"

" jja! Masuklah—coba kau cari kontak phonsel orang terdekatnya…"

.

.

.

Tao terbangun saat Kris menghentikan laju mobilnya.

" oh—sudah sampai?"

" ne"

" gomapta, ge karna sudah mau mengantarku"

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Tao—"

" ne?"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya untuk menutup pintu mobil Kris.  
>Kris menggeleng dan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Tao mengerjapkan matanya menunggu apa yang ingin Kris katakan namun urung.<p>

" mimpi indah—"

" gomapta, hati-hati di jalan ge"

Kris mengangguk, sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Kris tersenyum saat melihat Tao berhenti masuk kedalam rumah saat merasakan salju di tanganya.  
>Tao memandang salju di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung, sebelum ia memasuki rumah.<br>Kris menyala kan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol.

" _yeoboseo~"_

" astaga Doby? Kau mabuk? Apa aku perlu kembali untuk menjemputmu?"

" _aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan Suho hyung dan yang lainnya~pip"_

Kris menatap phonselnya malas, ia kesal dengan kelakuan sepupunya jika sudah mabuk yang suka seenaknya.

.

.

.

Chen meleguh saat sesuatu milik Kai menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya.

" aghh—"

" nikmatilah~"

Kai dan Chen tidak tau bagaimana mereka harus menggambarkan keadaan kamar, pakaian mereka sudah terlempar entah kemana. Tubuh Chen penuh dengan kissmark yang mulai membiru ke unguan. Ke duanya menghabiskan waktu menyatukan nafsu mereka, tanpa sadar, tanpa terkendali.

.

.  
>Pagi-pagi Chen terbangun saat sinar matahari masuk menyapa lewat celah kelopak matanya. Ia terbangun memijat kepalanya saat merasakan pusing, ia menoleh ke segala arah hingga ia mendapati pantulan dirinya tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutup dadanya. Mata Chen terbelalak, ia reflex membuka selimutnya dan menyadari jika tubuhnya kini dalam keadaan naked terlebih saat melihat siapa yang ada dalam satu selimut yang sama. Chen berpikir sejenak sebelum namja itu terlihat mulai meringkuk.<p>

" eugh~dingin"

Legukan seseorang menyadarkan dirinya jika ia tidak sendirian. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang langsung menariknya ke kedalam pelukannya.

" CCha—Cchan—yeol?!"

Namja tampan bersurai merah hati itu membuka matanya sebelah.

" mwoya?"

Terlihat jelas jika namja itu masih dalam keadaan antara sadar tidak sadar. Hingga tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan menatap Chen dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Chen?! Apa—"

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan, dan jangan lupakan bahwa tubuhnya menggigil saat tidak sengaja angin AC menerpanya.

" apa aku melakukannya padamu?"

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada tubuhnya yang masih tanpa sehelai benang jika tidak tertutup selimut. Chen menggeleng.

" molla~agh"

Chen merasakan pinggulnya nyeri saat ia mencoba mengambil pakaiannya.

" Chen—katakan padaku, apa aku melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

" Yeol—aku—aku bingung, lebih baik kita mandi saja, aku akan mandi dulu. Kita bicarakan nanti"

Yeoja itu tertatih dengan sprei yang menutupi tubuhnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggaruk kepalanya tidak percaya.  
>15 Menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Chen sudah menggunakan pakaian yang mereka pesan, Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Chen.<p>

" mian—"

" gwencana, aku juga tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian tadi malam"

Chanyeol memberanikan menarik tangan Chen, membuat Chen mau tidak mau membalas menatapnya.

" kajja kita lanjutkan hubungan kita! Aku tidak tau bagaimana semalam aku menyerangmu tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang akan terjadi. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

" mwo? Chanyeol?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

" Aku menyukaimu—dan akan mencintaimu"

" Chanyeol—aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan itu karna kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang kita sama-sama tidak ingat"

" aniya, meski aku tidak mengingat aku tetap akan mngatakannya. Bisa kah aku mencintaimu"

" ta—"

" terlepas dari kejadian semalam"

" Chan—"

" kau harus memanggilku Yeolie"

.

.

.

Tao memutari rumah mewah Luhan berkali-kali namun ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

" Lu-ge! Di mana jie jie!?"

Luhan menggeleng menghindari tatapan mematikan Tao.

" semalam kau menyeretnya keluar klub!"

" tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

" gege!"

" Tao—gege sudah memperingatkan agar dia tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk bukan? Sekarang mungkin ia telah kembali ke tempat asalnya"

Tao menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia meletakkan celmek panda kesayangannya dan berlari keluar rumah berharap ia menemukan Xiumin.  
>Lama ia mengitari kawasan rumahnya namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun.<p>

" hiks, Xiumin jie jie! Di mana kau!? Hiks—"

Seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan eomanya, Tao menangis mengitari taman. Bahkan Tao masih mengenakan sandal rumah bermotif kepala panda dengan piama panda yang menambah kesan imut untuknya.

" jie jie!"

Kris menghentikan mobilnya saat tidak sengaja melihat Tao menangis di trotoar jalan, ia berlari menghampiri Tao.

" Tao-?"

Tao menoleh dan secara reflex memeluk Kris.

" hiks—jie jie, dia pergi! Lu-ge mengusirnya~ hiks"

" nugu? Xiumin?"

Lama Tao menangis di pelukan Kris, hingga tiba-tiba ia bangkit.

" hiks, aku akan mencarinya!"

" Ya! Tao!"

Tao tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kris, ia berjalan tertatih setelah ia jatuh.  
>Kris memandangi Tao yang benar-benar seperti anak yang tengah mencari eomanya, menangis dan berteriak. Kris mengikuti setiap langkah Tao, kemanapun kaki jenjang Tao melangkah Kris berada di belakangnya. Yeoja manis itu menolak setiap kali Kris menawarkan bantuan bahkan saat kakinya berdarah.<p>

" Tao, kemanhaeyo~"

Bukan Tao jika dia akan menurut, meski langkah Tao tertatih yeoja panda itu terus berjalan tidak menghiraukan seruan Kris hingga Tao merasakan tubuhnya melayang sesaat sebelum mendapati wajahnya bersentuhan dengan dada Kris.

" dasar panda rewel! Aku tau jika kau memiliki fisik yang kuat namun luka di kakimu akan semakin menyakitkan jika tidak segera di obati"

" ta—"

" bukankah kau ingin mencari Xiumin? Bisa apa kau dengan kaki yang luka seperti ini? Kajja! Aku akan membelikanmu obat, setelah itu kita teruskan pencariannya"

" jinja?"

Tao menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kris yang kini mengalihkan pandanganya.

" Kris-ge keren sekali!"

Mendengar pujian Tao, Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menggendong Tao ke bangku taman.  
>Perlahan Kris membersihkan darah di kaki Tao dan memberikannya perban. Tao tersenyum.<p>

" Kris-ge persis sekali dengan orang yang aku kenal—"

" nugu?"

" Lulu-gege, ah! Ani~aku sedang kesal dengannya! Lu-ge nappeun!"

Tao menggerutu imut, menunjukkan bagaimana ia kesal pada Luhan. Kris menahan expresi wajahnya, ia tidak ingin Tao melihat perubahan wajahnya dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi.  
>Setelah memberikan obat dan perban pada luka Tao, Kris tersenyum memamerkan senyum damainya pada Tao. Tao tersenyum memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kris membuat namja berambut blonde itu menatapnya tidak percaya.<p>

" mwo? Apa Tao tidak boleh—"

" eh? Ani—hanya saja, jika ada yang melihatnya akan terjadi salah paham"

Ucap Kris setelah berhasil mengembalikan detak jantungnya ke dalam keadaan normal. Tao tersenyum, dia memberikan satu kecupan lagi di pipi Kris.

" gomawo—"

" eh—ne?"

.

.

.

Luhan membolak balik tubuhnya mengganti-ganti posisi tidurnya, ia merasakan ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Luhan pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup setelah beberapa kali berkeliling mencari Xiumin. Awalnya Luhan hanya ingin memastikan Tao tidak dapat menemukan Xiumin, namun saat tiba di tempat pertama kali ia menemukan Xiumin dalam bentuk beku dengan keadaan yang berbeda Luhan mulai panik. Tidak ada lagi gua di bukit salju, bahkan Luhan sempat menanyakan tentang keberadaan gua yang mungkin telah tertimbun lelongsoran salju namun yang didapati oleh namja itu hanyalah sebuah tawa mengejek dari petugas yang melayaninya. Tidak pernah ada gua di daerah bukit bersalju itu.  
>Luhan menelusuri bukit meneliti setiap sudut bukit bahkan Luhan tidak perduli jika bajunya mulai membeku dan basah akibat salju.<br>Namja itu terus berganti posisi tidurnya, ia memang terlelap di sofa ruang tamu tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Luhan berencana mencari Xiumin setelah pusing di kepalanya sedikit mendingan untuk menyetir.

" Xiu—Xiu—"

Igau Luhan.  
>Kris mengikuti Tao masuk ke rumah besar keluarga Xi, sedikit ia bingung mengapa Tao meminta agar di antar ke rumah Luhan.<p>

" kemana Lu-ge? Sampai-sampai ia melupakan menutup pintu—YA TUHAN! LU-GE!"

Tao berlari saat melihat Luhan terjatuh dari Sofa tempatnya berbaring. Tao masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa air yang menggenang di sekitar Luhan, dengan perhatian ia menempelkan tangannya di dahi Luhan.

" Lu-ge~"

Cicit Tao.  
>Yeoja panda itu memeluk sayang dan bangga pada Luhan, seakan Luhan telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuknya.<p>

" Kris-ge, bisa bantu aku mengantar Lu-ge ke kamarnya?"

" eh? Ne—kajja"

Setibanya di kamar Luhan, Tao meminta Kris untuk menggantikan pakaian Luhan.

" sudah, ge?"

Kris mengangguk.  
>Tao datang dengan porsi makanan, ia tersenyum ke arah Kris dan memberikan semangkuk bubur untuk namja tampan itu.<p>

" aku tidak sakit—"

" tapi Tao tidak mau gege sakit!"

Jika ada kamus, Kris ingin sekali memiliki kamus penerjemah jalan pikiran Tao. Keduanya tersenyum menunggu Luhan sadar dari tidurnya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat menunjukkan tengah malam dan Kris memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

" hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan, bagaimanapun aku sahabatnya—"

" ne, hati-hati di jalan ge-"

Kris mengangguk.  
>Di jalan Kris mencoba menormalkan jantungnya—<p>

"_bagaimanapun aku sahabatnya—"_

Namja tampan itu mengulang beberapa kali perkataannya yang ia berikan pada Tao.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di nakas tempat tidurnya saat Kyungso mulai terbangun.

" aku—"

" kau ada di rumahku, semalam kau tertidur saat aku mengantarmu. Aku tidak tau alamat rumahmu jadi aku bawa saja ke sini—"

Kyungso mengerjap mencoba memulihkan tenaganya.

" istirahatlah—"

" Sehun—gomawo"

Sehun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kyungso tetap di ruang tamu keluarganya.  
>Tidak lama setelah Sehun pergi seorang yeoja cantik masuk membuat Kyungso yang awalnya ingin membaringkan tubuhnya mengurungkan niatnya.<p>

" kau yeojachingu Sehun?"

" eh?"

" aigoo~ kau manis sekali, Sehun bisa saja memilihmu sebagai kekasih—"

" chogy—"

Yeoja itu terus saja mengoceh tentang Sehun di hadapan Kyungso tidak membiarkan Kyungso menyela sedikitpun.

" Lee Jaejin! Kau di cari suamimu!"

Ucapan datar Sehun menginterupsi ocehan seorang yang memiliki nama Jaejin. Jaejin tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kyungso.

" senang bertemu denganmu! Aku harap kau tidak akan bosan menjadi pacar Sehun..Sehun di mana suamiku?"

Jaejin menghampiri Sehun.

" molla, dia hanya mencarimu—"

" oh—baiklah aku akan pergi dulu"

Kyungso mengerjapkan matanya bingung.  
>Sehun duduk di kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur, ia memberikan secangkir coklat panas untuk Kyungso.<p>

" noonamu? Dia hiperaktif sekali—"

" begitu?"

Kyungso mengangguk.

" tapi kalian mirip sekali—ah, mungkin karna dia noonamu kkk—ah, Sehun bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Aku harus mengajar anak-anak"

" kau mengajar?"

" ne, aku menyukai anak-anak"

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah panti asuhan, ia mengenyitkan dahinya dan menoleh pada Kyungso yang langsung mengangguk.

" wae? Kau urung untuk ikut masuk?"

Sehun menggeleng.  
>Bangunan yang berdiri di tanah berukuran lumayan lebar dengan halaman luas berisikan tanaman-tanaman dan bunga-bunga langsung memanjakan mata Sehun. Namja tampan itu cukup terkesan dengan arsitektur bangunan bergaya eropa tua di hadapannya yang di tambah dengan tumbuhan sebagai penghias dan pelengkap keindahan alam panti asuhan.<p>

" Kyungie, kau sudah datang?"

Seorang yeoja baya keluar dari sebuah ruangan, Sehun mengangguk menunjukkan hormat.

" ne, mianhanda—aku telat"

" ah, gwacana—anak- anak sudah menunggumu, eh?"

Yeoja itu menunjuk Sehun bingung.

" ah—ini, Oh Sehun. Eoma bisa memanggilnya Sehun, Sehun ini Eoma—ah tidak! Aku tinggal saja dulu..aku sudah terlambat"

Kyungso berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum kaku menatap seorang yeoja baya di hadapannya.

" Oh—jadi sejak kapan keponakanku kenal dengan anakku?"

" bukannya setahuku kau hanya punya 2 anak dan itu bukan Kyung—"

" kkk Kyungso adalah anak dari Lee Hongki kkkk, jja kita ke tempat di mana kita bisa melihat Kyungie mengajar"

Hongki menarik Sehun yang menatap tidak setuju dengan yeoja yang ia kenal sebagai saudara jauh dari eomanya. Hoongki membawa Sehun kedalam sebuah ruangan di mana sebuah layar cctv terpampang jelas dari sudut manapun.

" ah—ini"

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungso tengah mengajari seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang sedang menangis.

"—dia anak yang baik, orang tua mana yang tega membuangnya hingga ia berada di sini—kadang aku merasa dunia tidak adil padanya, dia selalu mendapatkan hal buruk padahal ia selalu berbuat baik—aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng Minho"

.

.

.

Shindong tersenyum memasuki sebuah ruangan, ia tersenyum saat seorang yeoja menoleh kearahnya.

" apa dia tidak ingin siuman, ajussi?"

" entahlah, wae? Apa kau mulai bosan menunggui yeoja itu? Kalau iya kenapa kau tidak mencari nomor chingu-chingu saudaramu?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng.  
>Shindong duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan yeoja cantik di hadapannya.<p>

" kau masih merasa sungkan? Atau kau merasa bersalah? Jika itu yang terjadi—kau akan menyakiti saudaramu, pengorbanannya akan sangat sia-sia"

Shindong masih setia dengan senyum bersahabatnya.

" bukan suatu kebetulan Tuhan menyelamatkanmu lewat saudaramu, ini adalah yang kalian harapkan—Tuhan mengabulkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Kau dan saudaramu, saudaramu tetap hidup di situ bersamamu…"

Yeoja itu mengangguk.  
>Rumah di hadapan yeoja itu terlihat begitu sepi, ia masuk kedalam sebuah kamar. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan hingga ekor matanya menemukan diding yang berisi penuh dengan foto dan coretan. Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat banyaknya foto seorang yeoja bersama dengan seorang namja.<p>

" aku tidak merasa asing dengan semua ini—dia mencintaimu Yi Xing"

Bisiknya.  
>Matanya teralihkan melihat beberapa foto baru yang belum sempat di temple. Sebuah foto yang di ambil sebulan sebelum kematian Yi Xing. Foto yang benar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang dalam dari sang pemilik wajah.<p>

" ini—yang membuat semangat hidup jie jie mu tumbuh"

Yeoja itu menoleh pada seorang namja baya.  
>Zhang Ke Xing memasuki ruangan dengan senyum lembut.<p>

" dia berusaha untuk bertahan hidup demi cintanya dan demi kasih sayang nya pada anak-anak itu"

" bukankah ini kekasihnya?"

Yeoja itu menunjuk sebuah foto bersama antara Yi Xing dan Suho yang terlihat manis.

" ne, terahir yang aku dengar Joonmyun amat terpukul karna kepergian Yi Xing"

Mendengar nama Suho, yeoja itu meraba dadanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu sakit di dalam dadanya.

" kau—apa penya—"

Ke Xing mendekat namun yeoja itu tetap menggeleng.

" papa, aku ingin tinggal di sini—"

" mwo? Bukannya kau tidak ingin terikat dengan apapun tentang Yi—"

" jika aku bisa menolak, aku ingin menolaknya—"

Yeoja itu berguman, ia sendiri seperti tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri yang kini sering melakukan apa yang dulu Yi Xing lakukan. Ia menatap pada sang papa yang kini meminta maaf lewat tatapan matanya.

" papa minta maaf—papa egois—pa"

" sudahlah, aku yakin ini yang terbaik—meski aku tidak yakin akan menjalaninya dengan baik tapi aku akan berusaha"

Ke Xing mengangguk memeluk anaknya.  
>Setelah berkunjung dan berkemas dari hotel menuju ke rumahnya yeoja itu kembali menemui Xiumin yang masih belum sadarkan diri.<br>Seminggu penuh Xiumin tidak sadarkan diri hingga saat Shindong memeriksa keadaanya, perlahan yeoja berpipi cubby itu membuka mata.

" syukurlah—jangan banyak bergerak dulu, aku akan memberitahunya"

Xiumin hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut.  
>Yeoja itu masuk dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari mendekati Xiumin yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum indah.<p>

" aku berhasil—kau kembali—"

Entah apa yang membuat yeoja itu mengangguk, ia menangis memeluk dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara berulang pada Xiumin.

.

.

.

" _aku sangat ingin tetap bersama kalian, namun tubuhku tidak sanggup. Aku akan memilih pergi dari pada terus menjadi beban untuk semua orang. Xiumin-ssi bisa kah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

" _mwoya?"_

" _berjanjilan untuk tetap berada di sisi Joonmyun, aku ingin kau menggantikanku—jaga dia, cintailah dia untukku. Aku tidak bisa meminta pada orang lain, tidak mungkin aku akan meminta Kyungso, Chen atau bahkan Tao untuk mencintai Joonmyun. Xiumin-ssi ku mohon berjanjilah—"_

Chen mengerjap, ia menoleh keseluruh penjuru kelas. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Suho yang kini duduk menyendiri di pojok depan kelas.

" apa aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Yi Xing pada Xiumin? Kapan?"

Guman Chen.

" mwo?"

Chen menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menoleh-noleh tidak jelas.

" apa yang kau lamunkan?"

" ani—"

Namja berambut merah anggur itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Chen dengan sesuka hatinya. Semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu Chen dan Chanyeol resmi berpacaran bahkan Chanyeol ngotot untuk menyiarkan pada semua orang ( fans Chanyeol )untuk tidak mendekati dirinya karna dia sudah menjadi milik Chen.  
>Sehun menoleh ke seseorang di sebelah kirinya, Kai terlihat menatap datar ke arah dua orang di meja depan. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Sehun tidak begitu mendengar teman sebangkunya itu mengatakan hal apapun kecuali bertanya kapan Sehun membawanya pulang saat setelah pesta bersama Suho yang hanya di jawab Sehun dengan gelengan karna merasa ia tidak mengantar Kai pulang dan pulang bersama Kyungso.<br>Chen berdiri, ia mendekati Suho yang hanya melirik sekilas saat Chen duduk di bangku Yi Xing.

" wae? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan bangkit? Kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini?"

" aniya—hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata Xiumin. Dia benar, dan kenapa dengan bodohnya aku malah ingin menamparnya?"

Jawab Suho.  
>Namja tampan itu menata kembali rambutnya menjadi rapi alami tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, ia kini kembali menjadi Suho yang tetap lembut meski terlihat perbedaannya dengan saat di mana Yi Xing masih berada di sisinya.<p>

" aku merasa bersalah pada Xiumin, ah—apa dia belum kembali?"

Chen menggeleng.

" aku dengar dari Yeol, Tao dan Luhan masih mencarinya di beberapa tempat. Dia masih sangat baru di Korea jadi aku harap dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh"

Suho mengangguk.

" aku akan ikut mencarinya setelah bertemu dengan orang tua Yi Xing. Oh? Kau benar berpacaran dengan namja hiperaktif seperti dia?"

Suho menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mengobrol dengan Kris, namja itu langsung mengedipkan matanya seakan bertanya –kenapa menunjukku?-. Suho kembali menatap Chen yang tersenyum sekilas.

" menurutmu?"

" aniya—hanya saja, sepertinya Tuan muda Kai menyukaimu"

Bisikkan Suho membuat senyum di bibir Chen menghilang. Suho mengerutkan alisnya mendapati Chen seperti terlihat berbikir.

" Chen—"

" Eh? Aniya—aku—"

" apa kau sakit?"

Suho menempelkan tangannya ke kening Chen.

" Ya! KIM JOONMYUN JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI YEOJAKU—"

Pekikan dari Chanyeol membuat suasana hangat.  
>Suho tersenyum saat melihat bagaiman Chanyeol dan Chen berdebat untuk sesuatu yang entahlah Suho tidak begitu ingin mendengar apa yang mereka debatkan. Suho membuka phonselnya yang bergetar.<p>

" yeoboseo, Kim Joonmyun imnida?"

"—"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati sambungan telephone mati secara tiba-tiba.  
>Tidak lama sebuah pesan masuk dari no yang sama yang telah menelphonenya<p>

.

.

**From : no-name**

**Annyeong—mianhe bisa aku meminta nomor Xi Lu? Han? Xi Han? Ini penting.**

.

.

Suho mengangguk-angguk mengirim no Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Tao sedang berada di sekitar taman Seoul, mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat setelah seharian mencari Xiumin ke pusat kota Seoul. Tao menerima uluran kaleng dari Luhan dengan anggukan.

" mian—"

" untuk apa?"

" karna kesalahanku—seharusnya gege mendengar penjelasannya dulu"

" lain kali jangan gege ulangi"

Luhan mengangguk dan membelai rambut Tao.  
>Banyak orang yang melihat mereka membenarkan jika keduanya adalah pasangan yang paling serasi dan banyak yang berbisik dengan bagaimana bisa keduanya bertemu dll yang membuat Tao memutar matanya malas dan hanya mendapat kekekehan dari Luhan.<br>Luhan meraih phonselnya, ia mendapati nomor yang tidak di kenal masuk.

" ya-Xi Luhan disini"

" anu—eum—si—um—"

Luhan menggeleng saat mendapati tatapan tanda tanya dari Tao.

" mwoya? Nuguya?"

" eum—datanglah ke RS Seoul dan temui dokter Shindong—pip"

" mwo? Yeoboseo?! Yeoboseo?!"

Luhan mengulangi panggilannya namun tidak di angkat.

" nuguya?"

" molla, hanya saja ia menyuruhku ke RS Seoul—"

Tao bangkit dan menarik Luhan.

" Kajja! Jangan-jangan jie jie ada di sana!"

.

.

Luhan dan Tao berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan, Luhan tersenyum saat Tao langsung saja memeluk Xiumin erat-erat dan menangis tanpa aba-aba.

" Xiumin—"

'CKLEKK' bunyi knop pintu di putar membuat ucapan Luhan terpotong.

" Xiu—aku sudah menelphone gegemu untuk kemari jadi kau tenang saja kau bisa keluar sete—Eh? Annyeong"

Luhan dan Tao harus memastikan apa pendengaran dan penglihatan mereka masih berfungsi dengan benar saat menatap seorang di ambang pintu.

" –Xing—"

**.**

.

.

.

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

.

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

**Gomawo karna sudah review karna dari situlah saya tau bagaimana chapter selanjutnya akan berjalan**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**


	4. Chapter 4 MY AWAY

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**? hahahaha padahal baru update kemarin kekekeke, kecepetan?ah—aku berharap bias update ff ini tepat waktu jadi aku menyiapkan hari Minggu untuk update ff ini—See Yaa!**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

" **MY WAY"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

" mwo? Yeoboseo?! Yeoboseo?!"

Luhan mengulangi panggilannya namun tidak di angkat.

" nuguya?"

" molla, hanya saja ia menyuruhku ke RS Seoul—"

Tao bangkit dan menarik Luhan.

" Kajja! Jangan-jangan jie jie ada di sana!"

.

.

Luhan dan Tao berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan, Luhan tersenyum saat Tao langsung saja memeluk Xiumin erat-erat dan menangis tanpa aba-aba.

" Xiumin—"

'CKLEKK' bunyi knop pintu di putar membuat ucapan Luhan terpotong.

" Xiu—aku sudah menelphone gegemu untuk kemari jadi kau tenang saja kau bisa keluar sete—Eh? Annyeong"

Luhan dan Tao harus memastikan apa pendengaran dan penglihatan mereka masih berfungsi dengan benar saat menatap seorang di ambang pintu.

" –Xing—"

.

.

…

**#Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—nama ku, Zhang Ye Xing tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Lay"

Langit nampak begitu cerah ketika seorang yeoja berdiri di depan kelas bersama JooIl ( Dosen ), semua anak di kelas special terpaku menatap seorang yeoja dengan rambut di kuncir kuda yang kini berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Senyuman, dimple di sudut bibir, serta mata yang bersinar membuat kenangan lama terulang.

" Nah—Ye Xing kau bisa duduk di bangku, eum—sana"

Jooil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong di depan Chanyeol, Lay tersenyum mengangguk menunjukkan sikap anggun miliknya.  
>Seolah tersihir dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang Lay, manusia yang ada di dalam kelas tidak ada yang menyangka jika yeoja di hadapannya adalah orang lain, karna sebagaimana mereka menyangkal yeoja di hadapan mereka akan semakin sama seperti Yi Xing.<br>Chen menatap Lay yang memberikan senyum manis ke arahnya, ia melihat aura yang berada di sekeliling Lay sama dengan aura yang selalu melindungi Yi Xing. Chen memang memiliki indra ke 6 untuk melihat aura milik manusia, ia menggeleng saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sebelum Yi Xing dinyatakan meninggal.

" inikah maksudnya?"

" mwoya?"

Chen menoleh dan mendapati Kyungso mengerjapkan matanya.

" aniya—"

" Chen—apa dia saudara kembar Yi Xing? Apa Suho akan baik-baik saja?"

" molla, tapi sepertinya kelas ini akan menjadi semakin rumit—"

Kyungso menoleh ke arah Chen yang masih memperhatikan Lay yang langsung bersemangat dengan pelajaran pertamanya. Chen terlihat begitu serius pada Lay dibandingkan untuk mendengarkan ocehan dari dosen.  
>Tidak menunggu lama jam kelas bisnis berahir, dosen pun telah meninggalkan ruangan membiarkan para mahasiswanya menikmati waktu untuk menunggu kelas berikutnya.<p>

" Ye Xing!"

Lay menoleh, mendapati seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

" Park Chanyeol, namjachingu Chen—ah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

" annyeong Chanyeol—tapi sebelum itu aku luruskan nama panggilanku adalah Lay"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

" arraso—ye—Lay, begini—apa kau punya kembaran? Saudara mungkin—"

Lay menatap Chanyeol.  
>Lay sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk kembali ke teman-teman Yi Xing, dia tidak tau mengapa namun setelah membaca semua cerita tentang mereka di buku harian saudara kembarnya beberapa hari sebelum ia pulang, entah mengapa seperti ikut dalam kenangan Yi Xing dan teman-temannya. Lay tau bagaimana Chanyeol memang memiliki kharakter yang lumayan menantang dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi dibanding dengan teman-temannya yang lain.<p>

" ne—aku kembaran Zhang Yi Xing, annyeong"

Kyungso dan Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Lay namun saat melihat Lay memiliki hampir semua sama seperti Yi Xing baik wajah atau tinggi badan ahirnya mereka mengangguk.

" papaku yang memintaku untuk meneruskan apa yang tengah Yi Xing kerjakan…hehe"

" Lay—apa kau baik-ba—"

Lay tersenyum, ia memegang dadanya.

" Yi Xing selalu ada di sini, dia tidak mengijinkanku kembali—dia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal sebagaimana aku menolak"

" oh, ok sudahlah—oh ya, aku kenalkan isi kelas kita—itu yang berambut pendek sebahu adalah Chen, dia yeojachinguku. Trus ini Kyungso, kalau kau butuh bantuan catatan mintalah ke dia. Terus itu ada Sehun, ada Kai—sst biasanya kami sering meledek dia dengan sebutan 'tuan muda'—kk. Dan itu Kris, kapten basket salah satu UKM di sini. Dan masih ada 4 orang lagi yang tidak datang hari ini, ada Tao, Luhan, Xiumin dan Suho—kau pasti sudah kenal Suho kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Lay.

" Yi Xing sering bercerita tentang Suho, tapi aku tidak begitu faham dengan kekasihnya itu. Lagi pula aku memang tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Suho meski dia adalah tunangan jie jie ku"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk antara paham dan tidak paham.

" ya sudahlah—selamat bergabung dengan kelas kami"

Lay mengangguk, ia menoleh pada Chen yang memandangnya bingung. Lay tersenyum melihat semua ruangan tampak begitu familiar di matanya. Ia mengajak Kyungso untuk mengantarkanya berkeliling kampus dan Kyungso setuju.  
>Keduanya mengelilingi area-area kampus yang terlihat indah dan ramai.<p>

" apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

" molla—papaku memindahkan semua dokumen ke sekolah ini. Dan juga di sini (memegang dada) seperti benar-benar memintaku untuk tetap tinggal. Seminggu setelah pemakaman papaku membawaku pergi ke cina untuk pengobatan dan menghilangkan kemungkinan pengaruh Yi Xing terhadapku yang memang tidak menyukai berada di dekatnya. Tapi setelah tiba di cina dan dinyatakan sembuh dadaku sering sakit tidak jelas dan aku sering bermimpi tentang kalian—atau entahlah yang jelas aku hanya bisa bertahan selama sebulan hingga aku datang ke sini"

Kyungso hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" aigo~ Kyungie kau yeppoh!"

" eh?"

Lay terlihat sangat menikmati perjalannya bersama Kyungso.  
>Kyungso benar-benar melihat Yi Xing yang sehat di dalam diri Lay, kelakuan dan keceriaan Lay sama dengan saudara kembarnya.<p>

" oh ya—Chen—orang seperti apa dia? Sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihatnya?"

" benarkah? Dimana? Chen ya? Tidak ada yang tau banyak tentang Chen, karna Chen memang jarang membicarakan dirinya. Tapi dia anak yang manis dan baik—dia juga serasi sekali dengan Chanyeol hehe"

Lay memikirkan di mana ia bertemu dengan Chen namun tidak ada kenangan lain selain kenangan yang Lay bawa dari foto-foto yang ada di dinding kamar Yi Xing. Kyungso mengangguk-angguk mencoba menyambungkan ingatan Yi Xing dan Lay yang bertabrakan karna proses transplantasi yang di lakukan Lay. Lay yang tidak begitu mengerti dengan dunia kedokteran hanya mengiyakan tanpa membantah.

" OH SEHUN SIALAN! KEMARI KAU!"

Teriakan menggelegar Chanyeol membuat Lay dan Kyungso menoleh ke sumber.  
>Chanyeol terlihat tergopoh-gopoh seperti mencari seseorang, ia menyapa Kyungso dan Lay yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Siapa yang percaya jika Sehun yang di teriyaki 'sialan' oleh Chanyeol tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.<p>

" bukankah aku benar, babo?"

" setidaknya kenapa kau mempermalukanku di depan yeojachinguku?!"

Protes Chanyeol dengan suara yang penuh penekanan.  
>Kyungso melambai mendapati Chen berjalan dengan Kai, wajah keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa dibaca antara bingung dan kikuk. Chanyeol yang menyadari yeojachingunya sudah berada di dekatnya mulai memasang wajah manis berjalan menjemput Chen sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chen.<p>

" jangan dengarkan Sehun ne? tadi aku salah berfikir—"

Kai melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memberikan aegyo pada Chen, dan yeoja itu terkekeh mendapati expresi Chanyeol yang ia anggap manis. Cup—Kai harus menerima jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat Chanyeol mencium bibir Chen.

" ya tuhan! Dobi, kau tidak punya malu? Hentikan sifat PERVERTMU sebelum Chen mendepakmu"

Ucapan Kris membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" kau memang paling bisa merusak suasana! OH! Kyungso, Lay hari ini kalian ada waktu luang tidak? Kami mau menjenguk Xiumin, apa kalian mau ikut?"

Lay mengangguk.

" sepertinya aku tidak ikut, aku nitip salam saja"

" wae?"

Tanya Sehun.

" aku harus berkerja—"

" aku akan mengurusnya"

Semua menoleh pada Sehun yang langsung mengeluarkan phonselnya. Seperti menelfon seseorang.

" dimana kau berkerja?"

" H&G—wae?"

Kai mengetahui apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Ia telalu tau bagaimana namja yang ia panggil sebagai gulali albino itu memaksa seseorang untuk mengikuti keinginannya. Dan benar saja, Sehun meminta seseorang menggantikan Kyungso untuk berkerja di tempat Kyungso berkerja. Ia menatap Kyungso memastikan tidak ada alasan lain yang akan Kyungso gunakan. Ahirnya mereka semua pergi menuju rumah Luhan.  
>Suasana rumah Luhan sangat ramai di karenakan Tao sedang membuat ulah bersama dengan Xiumin.<p>

" sungguh—membawa Xiumin kembali adalah kesalahan terbesarku"

" GEGE!"

Luhan mendesah, ia mendekati Tao yang sibuk mengacak-acak dapur miliknya.

" wae?"

" tolong benarkan bajuku—"

" aiss—kau ini!"

Xiumin tersenyum melihat Luhan begitu tunduk pada Tao, sedangkan Tao seperti sedang memanfaatkan Luhan yang dalam mode menyerah.

" ya TUHAN! XI LUHAN! Kau mau berbuat asusila di depan dongsaengmu?"

Pertanyaan tidak beradab dari Chanyeol membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat beberapa teman-temannya datang dan seseorang yang tidak asing di matanya.

" Xiumin—oh! Keputusanku benar untuk menelfon Suho meminta no phonsel Luhan! Kau memang dongsaengnya"

Lay menyeruak memeluk Xiumin yang duduk di kursi roda dengan selimut panda di atasnya. Semua memandang keduanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Lay menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

" kebetulan yang aneh—"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Chen yang duduk di sampingnya.

" itu bukan kebetulan, Yeol tapi takdir"

" ah apapun itu Chen-Chen cup"

" KYAAAA! Kalian imut sekali!"

Tao yang keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama dengan tepung langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan Chen membuat pakaian mereka terkena tepung. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat tubuh Tao yang berlebihan dengan warna putih tepung.

" ya ampun, Huang Zitao—kau ingin mengacak-acak seluruh rumahku?"

Tao menggeleng.

" sedikit—"

Cicit Tao, Luhan menghela nafas menatap Tao tidak percaya.

" Xiumin kau bisa pinjamkan pakaianmu pada Chen? Nanti akan ku ganti—"

Xiumin mengangguk meminta Chen mengikutinya.  
>Chen berjalan mendorong kursi roda Xiumin ke sebuah kamar. Kamar yang di penuhi dengan bebagai Kristal es. Chen menatap tidak percaya pada Xiumin yang membuat pintu tertutup otomatis.<p>

" Snow Angel?"

Guman Chen tidak percaya, ia menatap Xiumin yang kali ini telah melayang menggunakan sayap cantiknya.

" Snow—"

" senang bertemu denganmu Scorpion, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ratusan tahun"

Chen mengangguk, ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut tidak jelas. Dan di matanya kini terlihat roll kusut kehidupan yang sudah ia lihat.  
>Scorpion adalah panggilan untuk seorang malaikat penjaga pemegang kekuatan listrikthunder. ( NOTE : disini menyebut seseorang yang memiliki sayap adalah malaikat )

" _Scorpion!"_

" _tetaplah disini angel! Aku akan menjagamu membekulah agar mereka tidak menemukanmu"_

Chen melihat dirinya yang bersayap mencoba menenangkan seorang yeoja dengan manik es di dalam gua. Seorang yang ia panggil 'Angel' adalah yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Kita telah bersahabat, jadi tolong dengarkan aku. Tugasku adalah menjaga keutuhan Snow flake bersama denganmu! Jangan tinggalkan aku untuk bertarung sendirian!"_

" _kau masih lemah! Bahkan sayapmu tidak bisa membuatmu terbang tinggi! Aku akan pergi—"_

Perdebatan itu berahir dan menunjukan perkembangan baru. Chen dan Xiumin dalam wujud malaikat berperang dengan banyak makluk untuk mengamankan sebuah berlian yang berada di tubuh Xiumin. Menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan kemenangan dari ribuan prajurit malaikat dengan sayap hitam. Hingga seorang tua renta mendekatkan dirinya pada kedua yeoja itu.

" _pergilah—peperangan ini sudah berahir, Snow Flake yang ada di dalam dirimu akan ku bawa jauh"_

" _kakek!"_

" _Snow Angel, Scorpion pergilah mencari takdir baru kalian—aku melihat takdir kalian begitu indah di dunia lain. Hanya saja satu yang kalian harus ingat, kalian dan mereka tidak sama. Apapun perasaan yang kalian miliki jika kalian tidak berhati-hati maka keabadian kalian akan berubah menjadi maut kalian—kalian akan memilih 1 dari 2 hal yang terpenting untuk kalian"_

Chen mengangkat kepalanya menatap Xiumin yang kini merendahkan posisi terbangnya.

" apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa—"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" tubuhmu—kau merasakan sakitnya bukan?"

Xiumin menancapkan belati dari es ke punggung Chen membuat Chen sedikit mengerang, Chen mengerang sambil menatap aliran darah dari punggunya.  
>'BRAKK' sepasang sayap muncul dari bekas luka di punggung Chen. Chen menatap takjub pada sayap yang ada di punggungnya, sayap berwarna orange yang terlihat sangat cantik meski Chen masih mengagumi sayap milik Xiumin yang berwarna putih bersih.<p>

" ingatan itu—"

" aku hanya mengingatkan apa yang harus ku berikan padamu, bukankah kita sahabat? Sayap ini—kau tau? Sayapmu terluka dan kau tetap menyimpannya tanpa tau apapun—apakah aku terlambat datang?"

Chen menggeleng dia memeluk Xiumin erat.  
>Keduanya saling berbagi pengalaman selama bertahun tahun tidak bersama, bagaimana Chen harus hidup menyendiri dan berpindah-pindah dari satu wilayah ke wilayah lain untuk menutupi keabadian tubuhnya. Xiumin mengangguk paham, ia dan Chen adalah makluk immortal yang berhasil menemukan jalan ke tempat sekarang mereka berada, di sisi manusia. Mereka adalah saksi sejarah hidup. Xiumin menceritakan dirinya yang terkurung dalam gua di pertengahan abad dan kembali setelah Luhan dan Tao membawanya.<p>

" jadi mereka tau kau—"

" gwencana, bukan masalah untukku"

'Tok-Tok'  
>Mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang terkunci.<p>

" Chen-chen? Apa aku perlu membelikanmu baju?"

Xiumin memberi kode ke arah Chen agar menyahuti Chanyeol.

" gwencana, aku sedang memilih pakaian yang cocok! Kami akan segera turun"

" baiklah—"

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan perasaan bersalah.

" aku telah berdosa—aku dan Chan—"

" bukan dengan Chanyeol, tapi Kai"

" MWO?"

Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya dan merubah pakaian Chen, ia menatap Chen dengan perasaan menyesal sama seperti Chen menatapnya.

" mian karna tidak menolongmu saat Kai merebut 'nya' darimu, tenagaku habis untuk mengembalikan Yi Xing dan belum lagi Luhan memintaku menjauh—hingga ahirnya aku tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu"

" tapi—kenapa Yeol?"

Xiumin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

" itulah manusia, mereka memiliki seribu cara untuk membuang sesuatu yang mereka anggap tidak sebanding—Scorpion dengarkan aku, jangan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenyataan itu akan datang dengan sendirinya dan kau akan tau apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Sekarang kau adalah setengah manusia, kau tau apa artinya bukan? Aku tidak yakin namun Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia sedang belajar untuk mendalamimu—jangan biarkan dia tersakiti karna lukanya akan menjadi penyesalanmu. Dan Kai—dia akan membawamu untuk memilih jika kau terus berada di sampingnya"

" tapi aku tidak bahkan aku jarang bertegur sapa dengan namja itu, bagaimana bi—"

" penyatuan tubuh kalian adalah takdir, lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan jika itu kecelakaan? Bahkan kecelakaan itu pun takdir"

Xiumin turun dan menyimpan sayapnya, ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Chen yang mengikutinya.

" berhati-hatilah, dunia manusia amatlah rumit"

" ne, aku sudah 100th di sini dan aku melihatnya—aku akan berhati-hati"

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Tao benar-benar mengacak-acak dapurnya, bahkan ia harus memandikan teman-temannya dengan tepung terigu yang entah dari mana Tao dapat. Ia melihat senyum Tao terlihat begitu tulus dan bahagia.

" memandangi pacar eoh?"

Godaan dari Chanyeol hanya menjadi angin lalu untuk Luhan.  
>Sehun mendesah saat merasakan kue yang Tao buat ternyata tidak berasa dan gosong.<p>

" baby panda—ini tidak bisa dimakan"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" tsk jangan cemberut, sebagai namja yang mencintaimu akan aku lakukan sesuatu terhadap kue milikmu"

" mwo? Jinja?"

Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Tao dan saat itu terjadi tidak sengaja Kyungso melihatnya dan itu membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam dadanya bergejolak. Kyungso menyentuh dadanya menyadari detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, terlebih saat melihat Tao dan Sehun bersemangat dan bercanda sambil membuat kue baru. Ia hanya melihat Sehun tertawa, tersenyum dan banyak bicara saat di mana di sekitar Sehun ada Tao. Jika tidak maka yang ada hanya Sehun si pendiam yang akan bicara pada Kai atau Chen.

" Kyung! Bukannya kau bisa membuat kue?"

Kyung menoleh pada Chen yang muncul di sampingnya. Kyungso mengangguk

" jinja?! Kenapa tidak bilang? Kajja! Bantu aku memperbaiki hasil karya baby panda ini"

Sehun menarik tangan Kyungso mendekat padanya.  
>Kyungso mengenakan celmek yang Tao berikan, dan tentu saja motif panda karna yeoja cantik itu adalah salah satu dari yeoja aneh yang mencintai hewan pemilik warna dasar hitam putih itu. Sehun dan Tao tidak segan-segan memuji keahlian Kyungso dalam mengola tepung, Lay yang ikut bergabung tersenyum senang dan mengatakan baru pertama kali melakukannya. Setelah beberapa lama mata panda Tao berbinar saat melihat kue yang Kyungso dan Sehun buat mengembang.<p>

" waaaaaah aku harus belajar lagi!"

Tao mencomot kue yang ada di nampan dan berlari mendekati Luhan yang duduk-duduk bersama namja lainnya.

" Lu-ge! Coba!"

" kau mau meracuniku lagi?"

Tao menggeleng.

" kali ini buatan ajaib Kyungie dan Sehunie"

" aku tidak yakin jika itu kau masuk ikut andil di dalam proses pembuatanya"

" Lu-ge~"

Tao tidak menyadari aegyo yang ia berikan untuk merengek pada Luhan membuat dua hati terasa sakit.  
>Sehun memasukkan kue ke sembarang piring, sedangkan Kris? Namja tampan itu terlihat brutal saat melawan Chanyeol dalam video game.<p>

.

.

.

" jangan terpuruk karna Yi Xing kami, kau harus bahagia itulah yang Yi Xing mau"

Suho mengangguk, ia melambai saat namja itu pergi mendekati gate penerbangan ke cina.  
>Tidak lama Suho menghela nafas dan berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik seperti yang Yi Xing minta. Phonsel putihnya berdering,<p>

" yeoboseo?"

" _Myunie! Aku berada di korea! Aku kembali—"_

Suho melihat id pemanggil dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Baekhyun?"

" _neeee—kau dimana? Jemput aku kalau kau ada waktu—aku berada di bandara di penerbangan internasional dari Canada"_

" eh? Aku akan segera menemuimu"

Suho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang yeoja mungil dengan mantel biru dan topi anyaman dari bamboo.

" Baek-?"

Yeoja itu menoleh, ia tersenyum langsung memeluk Suho dengan semangat.

" yaaa! Cepat sekali kau datang? Kau merindukanku? Bukannya bandara dan Seoul memiliki jarak tempuh yang lama?"

Suho menceritakan maksud kedatangannya ke bandara. Baekhyun (yeoja yang menelpon tadi ) tersenyum mengikuti langkah Suho. Ia adalah saudara jauh dari Suho, ia berniat pindah dan tinggal di rumah Suho untuk sementara waktu.

" apa kau bertengkar dengan orang tuamu?"

" ahahahhaa—kau tau saja, aku sedang dalam misi kabur dari rumah"

Jawab Baekhyun bangga.

" kenapa kau kerumahku?"

" aigo~Kim Suho, kau pelit sekali sih? Kau tega sepupu jauhmu tercantik ini menjadi gelandangan? Selain kau siapa lagi keluargaku di sini?ne?"

Suho menggeleng, kebiasaan Baekhyun tidak berubah.  
>Di rumah keluarga Suho, Baekhyun di sambut dengan ramah oleh kedua orang tua Suho yang kebetulan ada di rumah. Baekhyun memang sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh ke dua orang tua Suho, bahkan sebelum ini Baekhyun pernah tinggal bersama mereka saat mereka ada di cina.<br>Suho menerima panggilan lewat phonselnya, ia tersenyum mengangguk.

" sampaikan maafku padanya—"

Tidak menunggu lama Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kamar Suho untuk bermain. Suho menjelaskan beberapa sekolah yang menurutnya bagus dan cocok untuk Baekhyun.

" kenapa tidak satu sekolah denganku saja?"

" eum, bisa juga! OK! Aku akan meminta tolong ajussi untuk mengurusnya kekkeke sekalian memanfaatkan juga kekek"

" kau itu!"

Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang penuh dengan tebakan, kadang moodnya bisa merusak dan memperbaiki suasana. Suho tersenyum jika Baekhyun satu kelas dengan Chanyeol yang merupakan mood maker di kelasnya, sudah pasti kelasnya akan tambah ramai. Pertengkaran Sehun dan Chanyeol saja kadang membuat kelasnya bising.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Suho dan Baekhyun mengurus administrasi di ruang andministrasi, mereka tersenyum dan bercanda.

" KYAAA! KRISS! KYAA!SEHUN!"

Pekikan yeoja kecentilan yang biasanya mewarnai pagi kampus mereka mulai terdengar jika para flower boys dari kelas special mulai berdatangan. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya, ia mengenal Kris.

" palli kekelas, aku yakin kau akan terkejut dengan kelas kita"

Ucapan datar Kris menyadarkan lamunan Suho.

" wae?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Kris yang berjalan di belakang Kai.  
>Baekhyun menatap penasaran pada punggung Kris yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu, ia menoleh pada Suho untuk meminta penjelasan namun namja yang ia harapkan akan menjawab pertanyaan di otaknya sudah berjalan mengikuti seorang berambut gulali.<p>

" Astagah! Itu Yi Xing? Apa dia kembali untuk Joonmyun? atau aku sedang melihat hantu?"

Seorang yeoja berkucir kuda tersenyum menyapa beberapa orang yang sedang menggosipkan dirinya.

" demi putusnya hubungan Chen dan Chanyeol aku bersumpah itu adalah jelmaan Yi Xing"

Baekhyun menajamkan telinganya mendengar sebuah nama yang membuat dadanya berperang kencang.

" kenapa kau begitu?"

" aku tidak rela jika Chanyeol harus berpacaran dengan yeoja aneh itu! Aku masih bisa menerima saat Luhan berpacaran dengan Tao tapi tidak dengan Chen dan Chanyeol!"

Bisik-bisik itu mereda saat teriakan menyuarakan nama Luhan memecahkan telinga. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan dengan seorang yeoja tinggi yang memeluk lengannya mesra dan seorang yeoja mungil yang berjalan di sisi sebelah kiri namja itu.

" Lu—han?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar hanya seperti gumanan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia membiarkan Luhan berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapa. Ia melihat punggung Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ada masa lalu yang terulang di otaknya.

" kau—berubah—"

Sungguh yeoja mungil itu tidak bisa menemukan Luhan yang ada di dalam kenangannya dengan Luhan yang sekarang ia lihat. Dalam kenangannya Luhan adalah seorang yang penuh misteri seperti dinding es yang menutupi labirin yang tidak bisa ditaklukan, dan sekarang? Luhan terlihat seperti Luhan yang berbeda di mata Baekhyun.

" Chen-Chen-Chen—"

Suara berat nan manja itu membuat degub jantung Baekhyun kembali tidak menentu.

" hari ini aku ada janji membantu Kyungso—"

" aku akan menyuruh orang-orangku menggantikanmu"

" itu lebih baik, jadi aku akan tetap membantu Kyungso dengan baik"

" YAAA! Yang ku maksudkan aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk membantu Kyungso dan kau kencan dengan ku!"

Chanyeol menggoyang-gonyangkan lengan Chen dengan manja, namja tinggi itu tidak mengindahkan siapapun selain Chen bahkan ia hanya meminta maaf sekilas dan terus mengikuti Chen.  
>Baekhyun memperhatikan keduanya terlihat sedang mendebatkan sesuatu.<p>

.

.

.

Suho menatap yeoja yang saat ini sedang bercanda dengan Tao, ia melihat yeoja itu sebagai kekasihnya.

" dia Ye Xing, kau bisa memanggilnya Lay—dia bilang appanya yang membawanya kemari"

" di-dia?"

" kembaran Yi Xing, kau tidak tau?"

Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

" selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?"

Tanda tanya di wajah Suho mengartikan bahwa namja itu sedang berfikir, namja itu duduk di bangkunya. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya menelusuri kenangannya bersama Yi Xing-

" kau membuatku gila—"

Guman Suho.  
>Jam ganti matakuliah berbunyi, Kelas special bersama-sama berjalan kekantin. Mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu pergantian dengan bersenang-senang.<p>

" aku tidak suka dengan yeoja-yeoja disini, mereka brisik"

Gerutu Kai

" tapi pemandangan di sini indah"

Bela Chen.  
>Kai menatap Chen yang saat ini sedang melihat air yang berada di kolam. Kampus mereka adalah satu-satunya kampus yang memiliki satu wilayah sebagai tempat, dan wilayah itu di kuasai satu perusahaan yaitu perusahaan milik Luhan. Bukan milik ke dua orang tuanya, perusahaan itu adalah murni milik seorang Xi Luhan, meski pada kenyataannya hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Jika ditanya bagaimana bisa? Jawabannya adalah mudah, singkatnya karna jual beli saham. Fasilitas yang di tawarkanpun tidak main-main, dan cukup menguras dompet jika itu sekelas orang golongan tengah. Di depan mereka kini terbentang sebuah danau buatan yang di penuhi dengan ikan-ikan kecil dan sedang yang berenang kesana-kemari.<br>Kai memandang bagaimana Chen terlihat begitu cantik diterpa pantulan cahaya dari matahari dan air di kolam. Hanya beberapa detik Kai bisa menikmati keindahan itu sebelum ahirnya Chanyeol memeluk sumber keindahan yang Kai sendiri tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana ia bisa menyebut itu keindahan.

Luhan menoleh pada Xiumin yang sedang mengamati kaleng di tangannya, Xiumin terlihat imut dengan menoleh-noleh pada Kai dan Sehun yang sudah membuka kaleng yang sama dengannya. Luhan tersenyum langsung merebut kaleng di tangan Xiumin yang langsung menoleh padanya.

" tsk seperti ini saja tak bisa?"

" bagaimana?"

Luhan dengan perhatian menarik tangan Xiumin untuk membantunya. Xiumin tersenyum gembira saat ia berhasil membuka kalengnya.

" Lu-ge~"

Luhan menoleh pada Tao yang juga menyodorkan kaleng, dia menggeleng dan membukakan kaleng milik Tao yang di sambut dengan senang hati oleh si bayi panda. Tao semakin manja setelah Xiumin berada di rumah mereka, dan Luhan bisa mengerti jika Tao benar-benar memanfaatkan kedatangan Xiumin untuk memperdaya dirinya.  
>Suho sedari terdiam menatapi Lay dan Chanyeol yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan Chen, namja tampan itu menoleh ke luar area milik anak-anak kelas special hingga ia mendapati seorang masuk ke dalam area kantin. Ia berdiri dan melambai pada seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang di cat merah anggur.<p>

Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari siapa yang berjalan bersama Suho, ia menoleh pada Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan Tao dan Xiumin.

" Baekhyun, ini teman sekelasku"

Chanyeol yang sedang berdebat dengan Lay menghentikan debatnya dan menatap yeoja yang berdiri bersama Suho.

" Baekhyun?"

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Luhan di ikuti yang lain.

" kenapa melihatku?"

Saat sadar mengapa Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian Luhan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sedang mengajari Xiumin. Luhan hanya tidak ingin membawa masalah yang sudah ia kubur selama 2 tahun yang lalu membuat persahabatan yang baru saja beberapa bulan dijalin rusak. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk untuk meyakinkan pada Chanyeol dan Kris jika ia tidak apa-apa.

" eh—kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Tanya Suho.

" kami pernah satu sekolah di cina"

Jawab Chanyeol, ia menoleh pada Kris dan Luhan. Agar dua manusia dingin itu memberinya pencerahan namun yang ada Kris malah memperhatikan Tao yang ada di sisi Luhan.

" waw keren! Ah, kalau begitu kita skip saja perkenalannya dengan mereka nah. Baekie ini Kyungso, dia paling pandai diantara kami. Di sebelahnya ada Sehun dan Kai. Kemudian itu saudara kembar Yi Xing, Lay. Yang berada di samping Luhan adalah Tao, kekasih Luhan dan Xiumin dongsaengnya—dan di samping Lay ada—"

" yeojachinguku tercinta, Chen!"

Celetuk Chanyeol yang langsung memeluk Chen.

" annyeong—"

Baekhyun menyimpan kekagetannya dengan tersenyum.

" silahkan duduk, anggap saja kita teman!"

Suho tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Lay yang langsung menggeser tempat duduknya membuat Chanyeol semakin merapat dengan Chen.

" lama tidak bertemu—Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan—"

Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.  
>Ketiga namja itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban mereka.<p>

" Yeol~kenapa tidak menjawab? Bukankah dia teman kalian?"

" aku sudah mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Chen-Chen"

" tsk—"

" ya~kau marah?"

Chen diam saja, ia hanya ingin mengerjai Chanyeol yang sedikit tidak sopan dengan chingu lamanya. Chen memperhatikan Xiumin yang sibuk dengan Luhan, yeoja itu sedang sibuk membuka kaleng bersama dengan Tao. Chen sedikit tersenyum melihat kepolosan Xiumin yang hampir sama dengan polosnya Tao. Chen mengakui jika untuk urusan dunia immortal, Xiumin tidak memiliki tandingan namun jika itu berurusan dengan manusia Xiumin perlu belajar banyak hal seperti dirinya yang belajar banyak dari kehidupannya di bumi selama lebih dari 100th .

" Chen—Chagy~"

Chen menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan sebuah kecupan di bibir dengan senang hati Chanyeol trima.

" manis—"

Guman Chanyeol.

" Chen, kau putuskan saja Doby pervert itu—aku ragu kau akan selamat dengannya"

Chen mengangguk membuat Chanyeol tidak terima, namja jangkung itu menatap tidak suka pada Kris yang kali ini menggeleng.

" kau—naga jelek! Bilang saja kau iri denganku!"

" aku? Wae?"

" karna kau tidak memiliki yeojachingu, week"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan antara Chanyeol dan Kris yang meramaikan suasana.

" Kyaaaa!"

Jeritan Tao membuat semua langsung menoleh pada Tao.

" Ya Tuhan! Chenie!"

Chanyeol langsung mengambil tubuh Chen dari Tao.

" bawa dia ke klinik!"

Pekik Kyungso panik, ia ikut berdiri dan ikut membantu Chanyeol.

" kalian duluan, aku akan membayar semuanya"

Ucap Luhan.  
>Tao mengangguk mengikuti yang lainnya. Luhan berjalan keluar area kantin, ia melewati Baekhyun yang nampak sedang menunggunya. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat lengannya di tahan, ia menoleh pada yeoja mungil di sampingnya.<p>

" tidak bisakah kita kembali?"

Luhan mengenyitkan keningnya, ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

" apa yang kau katakan Byun Baekhyun? Kembali?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak lama ia tersenyum menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" kita kembali berkencan"

" apakah aku salah dengar? Ingatanku yang salah atau apa, seingatku kau mengatakan kita sudah berahir? Dan lagi—bukankah kau memanfaatku saja? Apakah karna orang yang kau sukai memiliki orang lain jadi kau memilih kembali memanfaatkanku? Mian Baekhyun-ssi, aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai. Kau lihat bukan? Aku tidak lagi menjadi pecundang dengan sifatku, dan aku tidak lagi pecundang yang bisa dimanfaatkan begitu saja. Kau bisa bertanya pada siapa saja jika aku sudah berubah—"

Luhan tersenyum sinis, melihat expresi Baekhyun.

" kau tidak berubah Baekhyun-ssi, aku tau kau bukan orang yang jahat"

Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

" _kau tidak berubah Baekhyun-ssi, aku tau kau bukan orang yang jahat"_

_._

_._

" _yeojachinguku tercinta, Chen!"_

_._

_._

_Dia mencium orang lain_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

.

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

**Gomawo karna sudah review karna dari situlah saya tau bagaimana chapter selanjutnya akan berjalan**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**

**Note : alur memang sengaja di perpendek, karna kedepannya akan diperjelas seiring dengan panjang chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 HARD

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**WARNING!**

**Pada chapter ini ada adegan NC yang sengaja di selipin berhubungan dengan otak autor yang lagi dalam Yadong MOOD ON #PLAKK **

**Jadi untuk reader yang berada di bawah umur silahkan di skippp soalnya rada hard 19+**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

" **HARD"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

" apa yang kau katakan Byun Baekhyun? Kembali?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak lama ia tersenyum menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" kita kembali berkencan"

" apakah aku salah dengar? Ingatanku yang salah atau apa, seingatku kau mengatakan kita sudah berahir? Dan lagi—bukankah kau memanfaatku saja? Apakah karna orang yang kau sukai memiliki orang lain jadi kau memilih kembali memanfaatkanku? Mian Baekhyun-ssi, aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai. Kau lihat bukan? Aku tidak lagi menjadi pecundang dengan sifatku, dan aku tidak lagi pecundang yang bisa dimanfaatkan begitu saja. Kau bisa bertanya pada siapa saja jika aku sudah berubah—"

Luhan tersenyum sinis, melihat expresi Baekhyun.

" kau tidak berubah Baekhyun-ssi, aku tau kau bukan orang yang jahat"

Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

" _kau tidak berubah Baekhyun-ssi, aku tau kau bukan orang yang jahat"_

_._

_._

" _yeojachinguku tercinta, Chen!"_

_._

_._

_Dia mencium orang lain_

.

.

…

**#Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memandang panik pada Chen yang kini mulai mengerjapkan mata

" chagy? Gwencana? Apa kau sakit? Katakan padaku?!"

" Chanyeol beri dia waktu untuk menghirup udara!"

Peringatan Kyungso tidak ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol yang malah semakin mendekati Chen, ia tidak memperdulikan anak-anak kelas special ataupun Baekhyun yang menatap tidak percaya karna kepanikannya.

" Yeol—aku ingin pulang"

" tapi kencan kita?"

" ya ampun PARK CHANYEOL! Kau masih memikirkan kencanmu saat yeojachingumu baru saja pingsan?"

Pekik Kyungso kesal.  
>Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk tau kesalahan yang ada pada ucapannya. Lay menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Chen namun Chen menggeleng memilih pulang sendiri.<p>

" tidak! Aku akan mengantarkan tuan putriku! Aku pergi, Kris ijinkan aku dan Chen!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol membopong Chen ala bridal yang membuat semua menggeleng. Xiumin dan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati Chen berada di gendongan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada Chen.  
>Xiumin terdiam ia menatap kepergian Chen dengan mata sendunya.<p>

" sudah mulai ya?"

Guman Xiumin saat melihat sehelai bulu berwarna orange.

" Xiumin? Wae? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tanya Luhan.

" aniya—hanya saja aku kasihan pada ini ( menunjukan bulu ) ia rontok—"

" ah—bukankah itu alamiah? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kajja kita kekelas, aku tidak mau bayi besar itu mencari-cariku kemana-mana"

Xiumin menoleh sekilas ke arah Chen dan Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia mengangguk pada Luhan yang langsung menarik tangannya.  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol memandang suasana rumah Chen, terasa sangat sepi dan jauh dari tetangga.

" apa aku harus membuatkanmu bubur?"

" kau bisa pulang, Yeol—aku tak apa—"

" apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau pingsan chagy, dan sebagai namjachingu dari Park Jongdae aku akan melakukan service terbaikku padamu"

Chen terkekeh saat mendengar namanya berubah.

" margaku Kim"

" tidak! Kau akan menjadi Park setelah aku selesai merayu mommy untuk mengijinkanku menikah"

Namja tampan itu tiduran di samping Chen.

" Yeol—"

" hemm?"

" bagaimana jika saat itu aku bersama namja lain—aku memang tidak ingat siapa namun aku—"

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen, ia memberikan tatapan lembut. Namja Park itu memberikan sentuhan lembut di wajah yeojanya.

" aku sudah bilang kita akan melupakannya, Chen—"

" tapi itu tidak adil untukmu, aku merasa bersalah padamu—aku, mianhe"

Melihat Chen menundukkan kepalanya Chen tersenyum, ia meraih Chen ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk punggung Chen dengan perlahan memberikan semua perasaan hangat yang ia miliki pada yeoja yang ada dalam pelukannya.

" eum, bagaimana kalau kita buat adil utukku?—"

" maksud Yeolie?"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Chen mendongak bingung ke arahnya. Pelan Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu di telinga yeojanya itu hingga sang yeoja memandang malu padanya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Chen.

" eotthoke? Dan aku yakin ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang mengagumkan"

" tapi Yeol—"

" aku mencintaimu"

Chen menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini tengah mencoba meyakinkannya.

.

.

_Aku tidak yakin namun Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia sedang belajar untuk mendalamimu—jangan biarkan dia tersakiti karna lukanya akan menjadi penyesalanmu_

.

.

Kata-kata Xiumin terngiang di kepala Chen.

" ahahaha—Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kalau kau belum siap anggap saja aku sedang bercanda"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Chen pelan, Chanyeol benar tidak ingin memaksa seseorang untuk sesuatu yang berlandaskan cinta.

" Yeol—"

" hemm—n?"

" Suatu hari saat aku memiliki sayap aku ingin pergi bersamamu keliling dunia, melihat semua keindahan yang dunia tawarkan—untuk ku berikan padamu"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia memeluk Chen semakin erat.

" tidak perlu memiliki sayap hanya untuk pergi bersamaku, karna aku akan selalu mengikutimu hingga waktu memisahkan kita"

" Yeol—"

" ne—eumpp ?"

.

.

.

Malam telah bergulir, dan Chanyeol semakin memeluk Chen.

" apa rumahmu memiliki penyalah lampu otomatis? Seingatku setelah bercinta tadi—kita langsung tertidur—"

" hemm"

" kau lelah?"

Chanyeol mencium pundak Chen dan menyamankan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Chen. Keduanya saling berbicara tentang masa depan.

" Yeol—"

" mwoya?"

" jika aku pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" tentu saja aku akan mengikutimu, memangnya kau mau kabur kemana eoh?"

Namja tampan itu mencubit hidung Chen gemas, ia tidak belum menyadari apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh yeoja di dalam pelukannya. Pelan, isakan Chen terdengar di telinga Chanyeol membuat namja Park itu merendahkan pandanganya untuk melihat yeoja di dalam dekapannya.

" Chenie? Kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Chen menggeleng.

" biarkan aku menangis—hiks—"

" wae?"

Ahirnya Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Chen hingga Chen terdiam.

" aku takut—"

" wae? Aku disini—tenanglah"

" hiks—saranghae"

Tepat setelah mengatakan bahwa Chen mencintai Chanyeol, yeoja itu jatuh pingsan.

" Chen? Kau tidur?"

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut panjang Xiumin.

" kau benar-benar—aisss!"

" wae?"

Namja tampan itu menarik dua sisi pipi cubby Xiumin membuat Xiumin menggeram.

" appoh!"

" katakan saja itu pada tembok, dasar _snow doll_!"

Pipi cubby Xiumin terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat yeoja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba memberi tahu Luhan jika ia tidak dalam keadaan baik. Keduanya terus berjalan sambil bercanda.

" kalian tampak akrab"

Luhan menghentikan senyumnya, ia masih mengampit Xiumin di antara tubuh dan lengannya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

" tentu!"

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Luhan yang hanya memberikan sentuhan penuh cinta di kepala Xiumin dan menghasilkan pekikan kesal dari yeoja berambut panjang itu.

" setahuku kau tidak memiliki saudara—"

" dan setahuku kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, Baekhyun-ssi"

Suara dingin Luhan terasa begitu menyakitkan di hati Baekhyun.

" Lulu—kenapa Lulu jahat dengan Baekie?"

" sudah diam! Kau masih berurusan denganku!"

" yaaa! Appoh!"

Pekik Xiumin saat Luhan memberikannya jitakan lagi.  
>Luhan dan Xiumin tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang berjalan mengikuti langkah mereka ke kelas special, mereka terlalu asik dengan gurauannya. Luhan tidak terima jika Xiumin mengatainya cantik dan berbuah keduanya seperti tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain hingga ke duanya tiba dan berkelahi di depan kelas membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kekelas mereka terlebih dahulu. Luhan mengenyitkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati suasana kelas begitu sepi, namja tampan itu menyudahi perkelahiannya dan Xiumin dengan alasan jika mereka harus cepat masuk karna ada pelajaran dosen killer. Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan katakan saat pandangan semua orang mereka mengarah pada dua magnae yang kini sedang berbicara. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba Tao berlari ke arahnya, sedikit Luhan merasakan dejavu pada kejadian serupa.<p>

" buktikan aku milikmu ge!"

Pekik Tao, Luhan mengenyitkan alisnya membentuk sebuah lekungan tidak percaya dengan sepupunya. Ia melihat ke arah mata panda Tao, terlihat yeoja manis itu tengah ketakutan. Sehun berjalan mendekati Tao dan Luhan yang masih di ambang pintu masuk kelas.

" aku hanya butuh membuktikan jika Tao adalah milikmu sehingga aku bisa melepaskannya dengan tenang karna aku tau kau bukan orang yang bisa menyakitinya"

Ucap Sehun datar.

" gege—please"

Tidak, Luhan tidak ingin mendengar suara bergetar milik Tao. Ia menoleh pada Xiumin seakan meminta persetujuan yang Luhan pun tidak tau mengapa ia melakukan itu pada Xiumin, hanya saja ia terpikir untuk melakukannya.

Sehun dan seluruh penghuni kelas ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang sedang meminjam buku pada Suho terpaku, mata mereka di manjakan oleh sebuah live show yang Luhan buat.  
>Luhan mencium dan melumat bibir Tao dengan lembut.<p>

" sudahkah Oh Sehun? Jadi aku tunggu janjimu"

Tao berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

" Umin! Tolong kau ikuti baby pandaku, aku yakin ia pasti malu sekali—"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
>Luhan tersenyum menepuk pundak Sehun dan duduk di bangkunya dan tidak beberapa lama seorang dosen masuk untuk mengajar. Diam-diam Luhan menunggu pesan balasan yang ia kirimkan pada Xiumin.<p>

.

.

**From : Xiu Baby**

**Lulu, aku mengajak Tao pulang. Dia terus bergetar—  
>apa yang harus aku lakukan?<strong>

.

.

Luhan mengetik balasan untuk Xiumin.

.

.

**To : Xiu Baby**

**Baguslah, tolong jaga dia ne? aku akan pulang  
>setelah jam ini selesai…ah, minta dia untuk<br>meminum obat penenang yang biasanya ada di  
>laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya..<strong>

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam memandang pemandangan air di depannya, hatinya terasa tidak menentu saat ini. Kyungso menyerahkan minuman kaleng ke arah Sehun yang di angguki oleh namja berambut warna-warni di depannya.

" jalanmu masih panjang Sehun—"

" ne, hanya saja terasa menyakitkan. Namun aku merasa lega jika itu Luhan hyung"

Kyungso mengangguk-angguk.  
>Yeoja mungil itu berpikir sejenak lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya, ia tersenyum saat merasakan tidak ada perlawanan dari Sehun.<br>Kyungso membawa Sehun ke taman bermain yang berada di tengah kota, menggunakan bus yang berlalu lalang. Ia membelikan Sehun penyangga rambut motif iblis dan tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat manis dengan bandana yang ia pilihkan.

" kau kekanakan—"

" he? Kekekeke nikmati saja! Yaa! Aku ingin naik itu!"

Sehun mengenyitkan keningnya saat melihat objek yang Kyungso berikan, rollercoaster! Namja tampan itu menggeleng namun tidak di perdulikan oleh Kyungso yang sudah menarik tangannya untuk tetap mengikutinya. Perlahan wajah Sehun mulai mengeluarkan expresi sewajarnya, tertawa, memekik dan ketakutan sama seperti yang Kyungso lakukan. Keduanya tersenyum sambil menikmati ice cream sambil berjalan.

" bagaimana?"

" mwoya?"

" perasaanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum mengangkat ice cream miliknya.

" terasa mendingan"

" syukurlah—"

Keduanya tersenyum, entah sejak kapan tangan mereka saling bertautan keduanya tidak menyadari bagaimana tangan mereka saling menggenggam saat mereka mengelilingi wahana taman bermain. Banyak yang iri melihat bagaimana mereka terlihat serasi dan manis saat bersama. Mata bulat Kyungso, rambut warna-warni Sehun semua terlihat begitu serasi dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir. Tidak ada wajah datar Kyungso, tidak ada wajah dingin Sehun, keduanya menggantinya dengan bermacam Expresi yang mengekpresikan apa yang ada di hati dan pikiran mereka.

" kita ke gedung seni itu yuk?!"

" eh?!"

Seperti biasa Kyungso benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia memanfaatkan Sehun untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan keliling kota.  
>Kyungso tersenyum memandangi lukisan-lukisan yang di pajang di seluruh gallery seni itu, semua terlihat indah di mata bulatnya.<p>

" kau benar-benar menyukai seni?"

" ne! ah lihat! Bukankah ini seperti keadaan kelas kita?"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah lukisan abstrak yang ia sendiri tidak yakin jika sang pelukis berniat menjual lukisan yang menurutnya tidak layak jual.

" goresan warna kemarahan, cinta, kasih sayang dan petualangan…"

" aku tidak melihat apapun kecuali goresan cat air yang tidak beraturan"

Kyungso tersenyum, ia menunjukkan senyum termanisnya pada Sehun.

" tidakkah kau melihat warna-warna perasaan itu? Warna merah adalah lambang kemarahan yang tidak terlihat, putih itu kepolosan eum lebih seperti sifat Tao dan Xiumin, kuning itu keceriaan mungkin karna ada Chanyeol dan Chen, hitam itu Kai dan Sehun yang selalu berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri, pink itu kasih sayang dan cinta seperti yang Suho dan Yi Xing selalu berikan dan sekarang di ganti dengan Lay"

Sehun mencoba mengamati lukisan di hadapannya, merasa apa yang Kyungso beritahu adalah benar, ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Xiumin mengajak Tao untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Ia mengikuti semua saran yang Luhan kirimkan untuk membuat Tao berhenti kaget.  
>Tao masih bergetar, matanya mengisyaratkan ketakutan yang dalam seakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya. Tao menggeleng saat Xiumin ingin pergi, ia meminta Xiumin untuk tetap tinggal.<p>

" wae? Apa kau begitu takut?"

" hiks—dia, dia akan menyentuhku lebih! Hiks! Jie jie aku takut!"

" cup-cup, tenanglah—jie jie ada di sini"

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat Tao tertidur tenang, Xiumin beranjak dari ranjang saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar.

" Lulu sudah pulang?"

" hemm—bagaimana keadaannya?"

" sudah tertidur"

Luhan mengangguk lega, ia menaruh tas Xiumin dan Tao di sofa. Ia duduk mengusap pelan rambut yang menutupi wajah Tao.

" mianhe—"

Bisik Luhan.  
>Xiumin berdiri di samping Luhan, ia hanya bisa terdiam menunggu Luhan mengatakan apa yang terjadi meskipun Xiumin sudah tau segalanya. Apa yang membuat Tao sampai bisa terlihat tertekan dan ketakutan.<p>

" tolong jaga dia untuk beberapa waktu, mungkin untuk 2 malam ini—aku tidak bisa mendekatinya"

" Lulu—"

" dan jangan membuat semua jadi susah terkendali, oke?"

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk.  
>Luhan tersenyum mengacak rambut Xiumin, ia pamit menyiapkan makan malam dan mengambilkan pakaian Xiumin.<br>Tao terlihat tidur dengan gusar, bagaimana terlihat keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Xiumin menggeleng dan menempelkan tangan lentiknya di dahi Tao. Xiumin melupakan bagaimana sayap putihnya mengepak membuat ruang kamar Tao berantakan, yeoja itu tidak mengindahkan tatapan menusuk yang Luhan berikan saat Luhan datang untuk membawakan sarapan.

" apa yang—"

" dia kesakitan—dia takut—dia mencoba lari—dia membutuhkanmu—"

Ucapan Xiumin membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya memarahi Xiumin. Ia menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Xiumin katakan.

" kau membaca pikirannya? Kau!"

" masa lalunya menghampiriku—masa lalunya yang membuat sayap-sayapku terbentang, hiks—Lulu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" apa maksudmu?"

Xiumin tersenyum dalam tangisnya, ia menyembunyikan sayapnya di punggungnya.  
>Luhan duduk di samping Tao, ia menuntut jawaban dari perkataan Xiumin yang membuatnya penasaran. Sedikit Luhan melirik ke arah Tao yang terlihat sedang tertidur pulas berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu sebelum Luhan pergi ke dapur.<p>

" Lulu—kenapa Lulu mencium Tao? Padahal Lulu tau kalau Tao takut dan trauma dengan hal sejenis itu? Dan lagi saat Lulu akan mencium Tao, Lulu berbisik jika itu Lulu"

" jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Baru kau bisa bertanya!"

Bentak Luhan sedikit memberikan paksaan pada yeoja pemilik mata bening sebiru Kristal es.  
>Tidak lama untuk Xiumin membereskan kamar Tao kembali ke semula, Xiumin menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kini memandangnya sedikit kesal.<p>

" aku melihat masa lalu Tao, dan kejadian yang membuat Tao menjadi seperti ini—"

" Kau!?"

" Aku makluk immortal, Lu. Kekuatan utamaku adalah berhubungan dengan es, salju tapi ada lagi yang membuatku di istimewakan sebagai makluk immortal, yaitu aku bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan sesukaku"

Luhan menatap Xiumin tidak percaya.

" benar—aku bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan seseorang kalau aku mau, tapi aku akan melakukannya jika orang itu mengijinkanku melihatnya..dan kejadian tadi—aku melihat ke masa lalu Tao, aku—takut jika itu tidak bisa disembuhkan…"

Mendengar Xiumin bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu seseorang membuat Luhan merinding namun saat yeoja itu mengatakan tentang Tao, Luhan ahirnya menyerah. Ia mengangguk dan memandang Tao dengan tatapan sendu.

" kejadian itu merubah semua tentang Tao—dua tahun waktu yang kami gunakan untuk mengembalikan senyum dan jiwa Tao. Memang sekarang kita bisa melihat bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan semua orang, tertawa, tersenyum dan sebagainya namun Tao masih seperti 2 tahun yang lalu saat kejadian itu membuatnya berubah. Tao hanya bisa bersentuhan denganku, dan itupun aku harus melatihnya berkali-kali sebelum ia histeris dan melempar semua yang ada di sampinganya. Dan kejadian tadi—adalah resiko yang harus aku ambil untuk membuat Tao kembali nyaman dengan orang lain. Agar Tao tidak di jauhi karna _human pobia_ khususnya kepada namja. Setahun bersama dengan Tao yang sudah bisa berinteraksi kembali, aku hampir lupa berapa kali aku harus menciumnya sebagai seorang namjachingu di hadapan orang yang mencoba mengajaknya berkencan. Di hadapan mereka memang Tao seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa namun saat semua berlalu, Tao akan menjadi seperti ini dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar aku bisa kembali memeluknya"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" Lulu sangat menyayangi Tao—"

" tentu saja, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku. Aku amat menyayanginya—"

" aku juga menyayangi Lulu dan Tao!"

Seru Xiumin ceria, Luhan tersenyum mengacak rambut Xiumin.

" titip Tao untukku, aku akan tidur di luar—"

" ne!"

Tidak lama setelah Luhan pergi Xiumin menoleh kearah Tao.  
>Di luar salju turun begitu deras menandakan bagaimana perasaan Xiumin. Yeoja itu mengusap air mata bening yang membasahi pipinya yang seputih dan sehalus porselen itu.<p>

" kau harus menerima takdir itu Tao, kalian sudah memiliki takdir sejak awal"

Guman Xiumin.  
>Xiumin membaringkan tubuhnya membiarkan Tao memeluknya seperti seorang anak yang merindukan ibunya. Xiumin menyukai Tao, Tao adalah dongsaeng yang sangat Xiumin inginkan entah sejak kapan. Yang Xiumin tau saat melihat mata Tao, yeoja itu ingin melindungi dan menjaga Tao seperti seorang eoni pada yedongsaengnya. Xiumin menutup matanya setelah mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang.<p>

.

.

**From : Lulu Baby**

**Kau tidurlah, meski aku memintamu menjaganya  
>tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk berjaga seperti satpam<strong>

.

.

Xiumin terkekeh sambil membalas pesan dari Luhan.

.

.

**To : Lulu Baby**

**Ne, tapi Lu—sepertinya Tao memelukku begitu erat  
>apa itu tidak apa?<strong>

.

.

**From : Lulu Baby**

**Bodoh! Memang Tao akan selalu seperti itu bukan  
>jika denganmu? Apa kau ingin memelukku sebagai<br>gantinya?**

.

.

Mata Xiumin terbelalak tidak percaya, semburat merah merajai pipi cubbynya.

.

.

**From : Lulu Baby**

**Jangan di bayangkan, kalau tidak mau aku datang  
>memelukmu ..kkk<br>tidurlah..**

.

.

Pesan terahir dari Luhan membuat Xiumin menutup wajahnya memakai boneka panda milik Tao, dan jika tidak menyadari jika Tao tengah memeluknya Xiumin akan menjerit seperti anak kecil mendapatkan mainan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Xiumin kembali menjadi Xiumin yang serius, ia menatap langit-langit kamar Tao yang di hiasi dengan hiasan bintang dan binatang panda yang akan menyala jika lampu di matikan.

" Pelarianku berujung pada kematian, dan di saat seperti itu apakah aku sanggup untuk meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan separuh jiwaku?"

Xiumin menatap gambar yang menjadi wallpaper di phonselnya, gambar yang Tao ambil untuk menghiasi folder gambar di phonsel Xiumin hingga ahirnya folder kosong itu mulai penuh terisi dengan gambar-gambar anak-anak kelas Special dan sebagian besar gambar Luhan dan Xiumin.

" benarkah apa yang ku lihat? Mengapa di setiap jalan takdirku selalu ada bersamanya? Benarkah? Dan di ahirnya aku akan meninggalkannya, kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa harus bertemu? Benarkah jalan yang ku ambil saat ini?"

Guman Xiumin, yeoja itu lalu menoleh pada Tao.

" aku akan menolongmu meski akan menyakitkan untuk tubuhku, tenang saja—karna pada ahirnya aku akan lenyap jadi tidak apa"

Bisik Xiumin.  
>Xiumin menutup matanya hingga mendapati kenangan yang Tao bagikan padanya.<p>

.

.

**#FLASHBACK**

.

.

Ruangan bising di penuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan anak-anak berseragam SMA dan SMP memekakan telinga. Dentuman lagu membahana mengajak siapa pun untuk berdansa. Semua berbaur untuk merayakan kelulusan dari sekolah di mana mereka pernah belajar. Minuman berkadar tinggi terus di keluarkan, klub itu di jaga oleh beberapa orang dewasa dan alasan mengapa mereka bisa masuk adalah karna salah satu dari ratusan murid itu adalah pemilik club yang kini di banjiri anak-anak di bawah umur.  
>Di dalam sebuah ruangan seorang yeoja manis dengan mata panda tengah menggeleng saat seorang dari murid SMA yang merayakan kelulusan berada satu ruangan dengannya.<p>

" Andwe—"

Cicit yeoja dengan tag name 'Huang Zitao' saat tangan namja itu menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Namja itu meraih tengkuknya hingga membuat yeoja dengan nama sapaan Tao itu bisa merasakan nafasnya.

" AGH!"

Erangan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir peach Tao saat tangan namja itu menekan dua gundukan di depan dadanya. Tao mencoba lari dari tempat itu hingga ia menemui gang buntu dengan rumah yang tidak terawat, Tao menangis.

" hiks—Luhan ge!?"

Tidak, Tao salah mengira namja yang mendekat kearahnya adalah Luhan, karna namja itu sama sekali bukan Luhan melainkan namja yang membuat Tao mengerang di dalam ruangan bising tadi. Namja itu menyudutkan Tao ketembok bahkan kali ini ia sudah memenjarakan tubuh tinggi Tao di dalam kekangannya. Namja itu terus memandangi pemandangan dimana ada seorang yeoja bersurai panjang hitam tergerai yang tengah berada di dalam kekangannya dengan sesuatu miliknya berada tepat di daerah kewanitaan Tao. Namja itu bisa melihat dan merasakan meski dalam keadaan remang-remang dibawah sinar rembulan dan cahaya lampu bolam yang hampir padam bagaimana paha mulus dan bokong padat indah seperti porselen— Namja itu menurunkan pandangannya pada perut kecil yang tercetak jelas akibat seragam sekolah yang sagat pas dan tersingkap memperlihatkan lekuk pinggangnya yang tinggi dan ramping, mata namja itu seperti sedang di goda oleh buah dada yang Tao miliki,tidak terlalu kecil, tapi juga tidak terlalu besar sesuai dengan umur seragam SMP yang melekat pada tubuh ramping Tao. Seragam itu telah basah karna saliva yang namja itu keluarkan sehingga buah dada bulat itu tercetak dengan sangat-sangat jelas dimatanya. Dan birahi itu tersulut saat dada penuh tersebut ikut bergoyang dan bergesekan dengan tubuh namja itu karena ingin melarikan diri dari cengkraman namja yang tidak di kenal. Namja itu merobohkan tubuh Tao di lantai dingin yang entah sejak kapan Tao berada di rumah kosong di pinggir gang. Mata pandanya membulat saat namja tadi mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan membuang pakaian Tao kesegala arah.

" jebal andwe! Sunbaenim—hiks"

Namja itu berada tepat di atas Tao yang kini tidak memakai pakaian sehenang benang pun, angin malam terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk Tao saat tangan namja itu meremas dadanya dengan tanpa ampun.

" agghh! Su—bae—an—aghh!"

Tao mendesah saat tangan itu meremas dan bibir itu menghisap putting dadanya, ia menggeliang seperti cacing saat dengan rakus namja itu meraup dada mungil nan padat miliknya mengocok dengan kasar dan menghisap tanpa belas kasihan pada Tao. Namja itu mencium seluruh bagian tubuh Tao hingga Tao benar benar lemas saat seluruh bagian sensitive miliknya di jamah dan di maikan.

" AGHEUMMPP!"

Jeritan itu tertahan kala bibir namja itu menghisap kuat bibir Tao yang menjerit saat 3 jari tangannya memasuki bagian kewanitaannya. Sudah berapa jam Tao menangis, meminta namja yang sedang menghisap isi kewanitaannya untuk berhenti. Namun namja itu bukannya berhenti malah memasukkan lima jarinya untuk mengobrak-abrik daerah kewanitaan Tao. Tao ingin melarikan diri, namun tangan namja itu meraih kakinya menghadapkan kepala Tao untuk melihat ke arah kejantanannya yang sudah menegang di hadapan Tao. Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat namun kalah saat tangan namja itu memasuki hole belakang miliknya, dan mulailah mulutnya terisi kejantanan yang telah menegang. Namja itu menarik, dan memaju mundurkan kepala Tao untuk memberikan service pada kejantanannya. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk cairan putih membasahi kerongkongan dan mulut Tao dan namja itu dengan buasnya meraup bibir yang penuh dengan cairan cinta yang ia keluarkan.  
>Air mata itu telah kering ketika kejantanan namja itu menembus selaput dara milik Tao, semua hilang—cahaya mata panda itu hilang di barengi dengan kejantanan namja itu keluar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.<p>

.

.

" AGHHHH! PERGI! PERGIII! JAUHI TAO!"

Teriakan Tao terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan rumah sakit. Luhan menatap iba pada sepupunya yang terlihat kacau.

" hiks, apa salah Taoku? Kenapa ada orang sebejat itu hingga menyetubuhi Taoku dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan? Hiks, apa salah Tao!? Biar aku yang menanggungnya, papa! Katakan padaku—apa salah anakku?"

" tenanglah ma, dokter akan menenangkan Tao"

Luhan ikut menenangkan yeoja paruh baya yang meratapi nasib anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendapati tubuh anaknya penuh dengan bekas ciuman di sebuah rumah tua jauh dari rumahnya setelah 2 hari anaknya di nyatakan hilang. Tubuh polos anaknya penuh bercak dan mata indah itu berubah menjadi mata ketakutan kala namja menghampirinya.

" ANDWEEE!"

Teriakan itu memekakan telinga, Luhan berlari mendekat ke sebuah ruang isolasi dimana mereka terpaksa mengurung Tao.

" baby—tenanglah, ini aku—Luhan gege!"

" KYAAA! PERGI!JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan menerima semua barang-barang yang Tao lemparkan padanya.  
>Berhari-hari Luhan mencoba mendekati Tao dan berhari-hari juga Luhan harus menerima lemparan benda yang ada di sekeliling Tao. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang mudah untuk membuat Tao tenang, butuh pengorbanan.<p>

" aku akan membawa anak ini, anak ini tidak bersalah—"

" ne, meski aku ingin membunuh orang yang membuat Taoku seperti ini namun melihat bayi mungil ini tersenyum padaku –aku tidak sampai hati untuk membencinya"

Ucapan Hangeng Huang membuat Luhan mengangguk.

" aku akan menjaga Tao di korea. Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika terjadi sesuatu padanya"

" aku titip dia, Luhan"

.

.

.

**#FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

Xiumin mengusap kening Tao.

" dia mirip dengan kalian berdua"

.

.

.

Suho, Lay , Baekhyun dan Kai tengah menikmati indahnya suasana caffe.

" hemm—jadi kita akan mengerjakan tugas disini?"

" apa kalian tidak menyukainya? Kalau tidak biar Baekhyun memesan tempat yang lain"

Tawar Suho.

" aku menyukainya! Sangat indah!"

Pekik Lay yang saat ini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru caffe.

" tidak buruk"

Tambah Kai.  
>Suho tersenyum dan memulai menjelaskan konsep yang akan kelompok mereka jalani untuk makalah kelas special.<p>

" aku tidak tau jika kelas special itu penuh dengan tugas yang memberatkan"

Komentar Baekhyun.

" harusnya aku mencontek Kyungso atau Chen saja—"

Keluh Lay saat melihat berbagai rumus yang Suho ajarkan.

" Yi Xing, mengeluh itu tidak memecahkan masalah—"

Lay, Baekhyun dan Kai mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Suho.  
>Suho masih belum menyadari jika ia salah menyebut nama dan juga terlihat bagaimana Suho begitu perhatian dengan bagian yang Lay keluhkan.<p>

" bukannya kau menyukai rumus-rumus algoritma dan statistika? Mengeluh itu tidak baik, Xing—"

" Suho—"

" hmmm?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lay.

" namaku Lay, bukan Yi Xing"

Senyum di wajah angelic Suho luntur, ia mengamati wajah Lay dengan seksama. Memang sama hanya saja ia melihat rambut Lay lebih pendek dari pada Yi Xingnya.

" mian—"

Kai menangkat wajahnya, ia menghela nafas.

" bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja apa yang kita kerjakan sekarang dan makan? Aku sudah lapar—"

Putus Kai.  
>Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Kai untuk membuat suasana menjadi hidup kembali mengangguk.<p>

" oke! Aku akan memesannya dan kau ( menunjuk Suho )—kau yang traktir ne oppa?"

Suho yang baru sadar dengan perkataannya kaget lalu mengangguk reflex.

" jinja? Kalau begitu aku mau pesan banyak!"

Lay mendahului Baekhyun menuju meja kasir untuk meminta buku menu.  
>Kai memandang Suho yang mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia yakin jika namja itu tengah menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya jika ia memikirkan Lay adalah Yi Xing karna mereka berdua bersaudara kembar. Hampir kelakuan dan sifat mereka sama hanya beberapa saja hal yang bisa membedakan keduanya.<p>

" gwencana, sepertinya Lay tidak begitu memperdulikan jika kau menganggapnya Yi Xing—"

" aku ceroboh, Kai"

Kai mengangguk tidak ingin menambah daftar panjang kata-katanya.  
>Baekhyun dan Lay terlihat seperti benar-benar berniat menghabiskan uang Suho dengan memesan makanan yang melebihi kemampuan perut mereka.<p>

" jika ada Chen dan Chanyeol ini akan menarik!"

Desah Lay.  
>Mendengar nama kedua 'couple C' di sebut Kai dan Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Kai masih mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan spageti yang Lay pesan untuknya. Baekhyun? Yeoja manis itu memilih untuk meminum jusnya secara perlahan.<p>

" aku tidak yakin jika Kyungso bisa tahan satu kelompok dengan mereka"

Potong Suho.

" Kris saja yang sepupunya angkat tangan saat namja bermarga Park itu mulai membuat masalah"

" kkk tapi ada Chen! Jadi tidak masalah ya kan?"

Suho mengangguk.

" mereka benar berkencan?"

Tanya Kai, entah mengapa di dada namja berkulit tan kini terdengar suara berdengung kencang seperti dengungan gong yang di mainkan salah satu grub idol korea. Kai menoleh pada Lay dan Suho yang kali ini mengangguk.

" Chen—yeoja yang di gendong Chanyeol itu?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" ne, aku lihat Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Chen—meski aku baru bertemu dengan mereka beberapa bulan kkk menurutmu serasi tidak Baek?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lay selain mengangguk. Ia mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat begitu tulus pada Chen.

" tidak aneh juga si, mereka sudah menjadi teman bercekcok dari pertama kelas special di bentuk. Ku dengar mereka jadian setelah pulang dari perayaan yang aku buat untuk berhenti berkabung—"

" hari itu?"

Tanya Kai kaget.

" ne, wae?"

Kai menggeleng.

.

.

" _aghh—Kai~"_

" _nikmatilah~dan panggil aku Jonginie,baby"_

.

.

Mata Kai melebar saat sekelebat bayangan terekam dalam pikirannya.

" wae, Kai?"

.

.

" _Jonginie—appoh—eughhh—ahhhghh"_

" _percayalah padaku, baby—ini akan menjadi lebih nikmat saat sudah terbiasa"_

.

.

Demi apapun, Kai berani bersumpah—ingatannya saat mabuk kembali. Dan—

.

.

" _Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!"_

" _dia tidak bangun?"_

" _tidak—"_

" _Kim Jongin!"_

_Mendengar suara berat appanya Jongin membuka mata._

" _ah—appa? Kau datang?"_

_Tidak memikirkan apapun ia melepas bagian tubuhnya yang sedari 3 jam lalu menjadi pelantara kenikmatan nafsunya pada tubuh yeoja yang kini tidak berdaya. Kai bangkit menerima uluran pakaian dari para pengawal appanya._

" _urus yeoja murahan itu~jangan sampai dia kembali padaku, ah! Bagaimana kalau kalian membuat namja yang tertidur di sofa itu seakan-akan tidur dengan yeoja ini—"_

" _dasar! Kenapa kau menggunakan yeoja yang tidak kau kenal? Dan—aghh! Aku tidak mau jika yeoja itu sampai menuntutmu karna kau tidak memakai pengaman! Kajja! Dan kalian—lakukan semuanya dan pastikan semua bersih dari campur tangan anakku!"_

.

.

.

Lay mengguncang tubuh Kai pelan, membuat Kai sedikit terperajat.

" ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu menegang?"

" ani—aku harus pergi!"

" eh?"

Kai tidak membiarkan tiga orang di sana memberikan kata-kata, ia hanya memikirkan mencari kebenaran dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya.

" kenapa aku tidak sadar jika itu Chen? AGGGHHH! Kau bajingan Kim Jongin!"

Kai berlari menuju mobil dan membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

" KAU BAJINGAN JONGIN!"

.

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

**Gimana terjawab kah pertanyaan kalian? Untuk bagaimana Yi Xing dan Lay, kemungkinan akan muncul di chap berikutnya**

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

**Gomawo karna sudah review karna dari situlah saya tau bagaimana chapter selanjutnya akan berjalan**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**

**Note : alur memang sengaja di perpendek, karna kedepannya akan diperjelas seiring dengan panjang chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 THE TRUE

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**WARNING!**

**Mian telat update..**

**Jadi untuk reader yang berada di bawah umur silahkan di skippp soalnya rada hard 19+**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

"**THE FEEL "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

" _Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!"_

" _dia tidak bangun?"_

" _tidak—"_

" _Kim Jongin!"_

_Mendengar suara berat appanya Jongin membuka mata._

" _ah—appa? Kau datang?"_

_Tidak memikirkan apapun ia melepas bagian tubuhnya yang sedari 3 jam lalu menjadi pelantara kenikmatan nafsunya pada tubuh yeoja yang kini tidak berdaya. Kai bangkit menerima uluran pakaian dari para pengawal appanya._

" _urus yeoja murahan itu~jangan sampai dia kembali padaku, ah! Bagaimana kalau kalian membuat namja yang tertidur di sofa itu seakan-akan tidur dengan yeoja ini—"_

" _dasar! Kenapa kau menggunakan yeoja yang tidak kau kenal? Dan—aghh! Aku tidak mau jika yeoja itu sampai menuntutmu karna kau tidak memakai pengaman! Kajja! Dan kalian—lakukan semuanya dan pastikan semua bersih dari campur tangan anakku!"_

.

.

.

Lay mengguncang tubuh Kai pelan, membuat Kai sedikit terperajat.

" ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu menegang?"

" ani—aku harus pergi!"

" eh?"

Kai tidak membiarkan tiga orang di sana memberikan kata-kata, ia hanya memikirkan mencari kebenaran dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya.

" kenapa aku tidak sadar jika itu Chen? AGGGHHH! Kau bajingan Kim Jongin!"

Kai berlari menuju mobil dan membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

" KAU BAJINGAN JONGIN!"

.

.

…

**#Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin tersenyum sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

" apa yang membuatmu sebahagia itu di tengah tugas menggelikan ini Xi U Min?"

Pertanyaan Luhan hanya di hadiahi cengiran khas yeoja berambut panjang berwarna putih itu. Kris menggeleng saat menyadari dua Xi itu mulai membuat keonaran yang akan berarti dengan si panda manis di sampingnya akan ikut.

" Lu-ge, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu Xiu jie jie?"

" Oh! Lihatlah panda manis ini mengomeliku? Kris katakan padanya untuk tidak menggangguku—"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan membekap Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba mencari perlindungan dari Luhan yang memberi expresi wajah jengkel.  
>Luhan memukul kepala Tao menggunakan penggaris membuat yeoja panda itu mengaduh dan memandangnya kesal.<p>

" aku benci Luhan gege!"

" aku senang sekali~jadi kencan kita besok bisa dibatalkan"

" MWO?! ANDWE!"

Kris menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

" kencan?"

Bisik Kris seperti gumanan yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri namun tanpa sadar Xiumin mendengarnya. Meski suara rengekan Tao lebih besar dari pada biasanya.  
>Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mencoba menghiraukan Tao yang merengek mendekatinya.<p>

" katanya kau membenciku?"

" ne, tapi tidak untuk kencan besok—ne? ne?"

Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat Tao dengan wajah penuh harap merayunya.

" Kris kau mau ikut?"

" kemana?"

" kita akan pergi ke pameran panda di festifal kebudayaan cina—"

" akan aku pikirkan, kalau tidak memiliki jadwal"

Anggukan Luhan membuat Xiumin menoleh.

" kau haarus ikut!"

Seru Xiumin.  
>Xiumin tidak menyadari pandangan membunuh yang Luhan keluarkan saat dengan imutnya yeoja itu menatap Kris.<p>

" _sepertinya kau kalah start ge"_

Luhan mendelikkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan Tao.

.

.

Tao dan Xiumin bagaikan saudara kandung yang tengah berlarian di taman bermain, mereka berlari mencari suatu yang menarik sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan membiarkan Kris berjalan di belakang mereka sambil sesekali tertawa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

" Lu-ge, itu apa?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang di tunjuk oleh Xiumin, Luhan tersenyum mengejek kearah Xiumin yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali pergi bermain di taman bermain.

" kau mau naik? Aku sudah lama tidak menaikinya—"

Tawaran Kris langsung berbuah 2 Expresi dari 2 orang berbeda di hadapannya. Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan wajah bahagia Xiumin yang langsung mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menarik tangan kekar Kris.  
>Tao terkekeh saat melihat Xiumin berjalan mendahului Kris untuk menaiki bianglala.<p>

" sepertinya kau benar-benar kalah start, ge"

" Huang Zitao! Kalau kau masih menggodaku akan ku lemparkan kau kepelukan Kris"

" kalau begitu kita taruhan, seharian ini gege harus bisa memisahkan Kris-ge dan Jie jie?"

Luhan mngerutkan keningnya bingung.

" untuk apa?"

Tao menepuk jidat Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" gege jangan membohongi Tao~"

" hei panda apa maksudmu?"

" tsk, gege menyukai Xiumin jie dan itu sudah jelas tercetak di mata gege~"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Tao katakan, sejenak ia melihat ke arah Xiumin yang sedang mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala bersama dengan Kris. Keduanya tampak begitu bersemangat dan mengobrol akrab dan jika Luhan boleh berkata jujur ia tidak menyukai kedekatan Kris dan Xiumin. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan berjalan kearah Kris yang baru saja mendapatkan tiket, namja tampan itu merebut tiket yang ada di tangan Kris dan menarik tangan Xiumin untuk mengikutinya naik bianglala.  
>Kris mematung saat Luhan dan Xiumin meninggalkannya sendiri,<p>

" ada apa dengan rusa itu?"

" Lu-ge cemburu kalau Kris gege dekat-dekat dengan Xiumin jie jie—"

" eh?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang saat ini tengah menggunakan topi panda sambil membawa dua cup ice cream yang berbeda rasa. Tao yang merasa salah bicara langsung tersenyum dengan cengiran khas tidak bersalah.

" sejenis Brother Complex, begitu ge—hehehe"

" oh? Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya? Bukannya kau kekasihnya? Biasanya seseorang akan tidak suka jika kekasihnya bersama orang lain meski itu dongsaengnya"

" bagiku ice cream ini lebih menggiurkan dari pada bersama Lu ge yang mengomeliku terus-terusan"

Tao menunjukkan ice di tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, hingga ia tidak sadar jika jantung ia membuat jantung Kris berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal.

" a-e-kita tunggu di sana saja—kajja"

" kajja!"

Kris mendahului Tao untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan pemandangan yang memperlihatkan festival dengan berbagai stand. Keduanya duduk berjajar di sebuah bangku panjang dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Tao—"

" ne?"

Ke dua manic itu saling menatap. Kris memperhatikan wajah Tao dari mata, hidung , pipi, hingga bibir plum yang kini belepotan cream coklat dari salah satu ice cream yang ada di tangan Tao. Melihat bibir manis Tao penuh dengan ice cream membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Kris seakan mencair, Kris menggeleng sekilas untuk menghilangkan naluri miliknya dengan langsung menatap mata Tao dengan harapan keinginannya untuk mengikuti naluri sebagai seorang namja. Namun harapan tetap harapan, karna dengan perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Tao.

" mwoya—ge?"

Ingin sekali Kris bersujud syukur dengan suara merdu Tao yang menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi pada kekasih sahabatnya. Kris tersenyum lalu menyeka bibir Tao dengan tissue yang ada di samping Tao.

" kau ini, tidak bisakah kau makan dengan pelan? Kalau Luhan melihatnya harga dirimu akan berkurang di depannya—"

Sejenak Tao terpaku, namun tidak lama hingga ia sadar dari kenyataan tidak ada Luhan untuk berlari dan bersembunyi. Tao memaksakan senyumnya meski di mata Kris senyum Tao terlihat begitu manis dan indah.

" Lu-ge sudah tau semua tentangku hehe"

JLEB! Satu kata yang sukses menusuk jantung Kris begitu dalam.  
>Kris terdiam begitu lama setelah membuang tissue yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka cream di bibir Tao. Namja tampan itu menatap ke arah Tao sekilas langsung mendesah, entah mengapa ucapan Tao benar-benar membuat seakan-akan tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga hingga untuk membalas kata-kata yang Tao ucapkan ia tak mampu.<p>

" wae, ge? Apa kau mau ice creamku? Ini—tapi yang rasa coklat saja, yang strawberry masih banyak jadi untuk ku saja. Nanti gege sakit kalau kebanyakan makan ice cream"

Polos,bahkan dengan cepat Tao memindahkan satu cup ice cream di tangannya ke mulut Kris. Dan serangan mendadak itu membuat Kris hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan menerima cup ( sisa Tao) dan menelannya.  
>Tao tidak menyadari bagaimana ia bisa mempermainkan perasaan Kris dalam beberapa kali tindakannya hanya dalam tidak lebih dari 1 menit. Kurang dari satu menit Kris bisa merasakan bagaimana dadanya terasa nyeri bagai di tikam belati berkarat dan selanjutnya berganti dengan perasaan melayang di atas awan. Kris menatap cup ice cream yang paling hanya tinggal setengahnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.<p>

" aigo~kenapa gege tidak bilang jika gege ingin ice cream Tao? Kalau gitu kan tadi Tao tidak mencicipi yang itu—"

" mwo? Kau bilang memakan setengah itu mencicipi?"

Tanya Kris tidak percaya, kini mood namja tampan itu sudah mulai naik.

" hehehehe—anggap saja begitu, kekekke"

Tanpa ragu Kris memakan ice cream sisa milik Tao sambil menggeleng.

" tsk anggap saja ini ciuman bibir tak langsung"

Gumanan Kris berhasil membuat pipi Tao merona.

" maksud gege?"

" eh? Anni—"

Kris merutuki kebodohannya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menunjuk sebuah wahana.

" kita naik perahu?"

Tao menoleh ke arah danau buatan di samping bianglala, sedikit ia ragu namun mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan mendekati tukang perahu yang sedang menepi. Dengan senang hati Kris berjalan mendahului Tao dengan harapan dia bisa membiarkan Tao berpegangan padanya untuk menjaga keseimbangan, namun sekali lagi harapan Kris tidak menjadi kenyataan karna meski dengan susah payah Tao tidak meraih tangannya atau malah langsung berpegangan pada tiang penyangga perahu.

" airnya cantik!"

Pekik Tao girang.  
>Tukang perahu menceritakan apapun yang ia tau tentang danau pada Tao yang menanyainya macam-macam dan membiarkan Kris pada moodnya yang kembali turun.<p>

"…ini adalah sungai keabadian, konon dahulu kala sungai ini pernah dihuni oleh putri salju—"

" putri salju ajussi?"

Potong Tao antusias, Kris menoleh.

" putri salju hanya ada di dineyland—jangan percaya Tao"

Begitulah arti pandangan Kris pada Tao yang menuntut jawaban dari tukang perahu.

" ne, Agassi—tapi bukan putri salju yang ada di dineyland yang seperti namjachingu noona pikiran itu—"

Tunggu! Namjachingu? Kris menoleh ke arah tukang perahu yang sepertinya memang mengarahkan pandangan tidak suka dengan pikiran Kris. Kris menatap tidak percaya pada tukang perahu, antara kaget karna tukang kayu seakan tau pikirannya dan kata namjachingu itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak. –hey, namjachingu bocah ini ada di bianglala ajussi- begitu protesnya dalam hati.

" jinja? Seperti apa dia ajussi?! Dan mian ajussi—Kris ge bukan namjachingu Tao"

Ucapan antusias yang berujung dengan kata-kata yang seakan ingin menenggelamkan Kris ke dalam dasar danau membuat Kris terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu bahkan ingin marah pada Tao yang tidak menganggapnya—dan sepertinya Kris melupakan apa yang beberapa detik lalu ia pikirkan.

" hahaha, begitukah? Ya sudah—ajussi minta maaf"

" gwencana, lanjutkan ceritanya ajussi!"

Tukang perahu itu mengangguk.

" dia memiliki kekuatan es, bisa menurunkan salju sesuai dengan keinginannya—membuat dan membekukan sesuatu hanya dengan sekali tatap. Matanya bening dan indah dengan ketulusan yang terpancar dalam manik biru bagai porselen yang dilapisi es. Kulitnya putih menyerupai salju, rambutnya panjang memanjang dengan warna keabu-an yang tercampur dengan warna putih logam. Ia cantik dan sangat-sangat cantik jika sayap putih bak sayap yang dimiliki para malaikat terkembang, jika sayap itu terkena cahanya akan ada pantulan indah yang tercipta berupa pancaran warna bak pelangi—"

Mata Tao menajam, ia merasakan dejavu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang namun sepertinya ia melupakan apa yang menjadi dejavu untuknya. Yeoja panda itu menatap lurus ke arah air di bawah perahu mencoba berpikir keras.

"—putri itu pembawa takdir untuk seluruh kaumnya—"

" apa ajussi pernah melihatnya?"

Tukang perahu itu terkekeh, ia menggeleng dan meneruskan mengayuh perahunya.

" bagaimana kalau ajussi mengatakan jika ia adalah anak dari moyang dari kakek buyut aboji ajussi, apa noona akan percaya?"

" EH?!"

Kris semakin tidak menyukai apa yang tengah tukang perahu itu ceritakan, ia ingin segera mengahiri perjalanannya mengarungi danau dengan perahu. Namja tampan itu tidak menyukai dongeng dan ia menganggap tukang perahu itu tengah mendongeng untuk anak-anak ( Tao ) dan dia tidak menyukai jika Tao memperhatikan tukang perahu itu dengan antusias.

" ya tapi terserah Agassi saja sih mau percaya atau tidak yang jelas yang saya ceritakan juga saya dapat dari aboji dan secara turun temurun diceritakan kepada seluruh keturunan saya"

" ceritakan, ajussi"

" Tao—"

Tao bahkan tidak menoleh pada Kris, dan itu membuat namja blonde itu merasa benar-benar kalah saingan dengan ajussi berusia 70 tahunan.

" hehehe—baiklah Agassi, euhm sampai di—( berpikir sejenak ) ah! Sampai di anak moyang kakek buyut aboji ajussi, ne—itu benar. Moyang dari Kakek buyut aboji mencintai seorang gadis yang pada masa itu adalah memang masa es, salju dari kutub entah bagaimana keadaannya hingga bisa sampai dengan daratan asia begitulah orang-orang mengatakan jaman itu. Namun sebenarnya es itu bukan dari kutub melainkan dari alam lain yang membuat tingkat es naik, sebuah negeri yang sering di sebut sebagai Snow land atau Snow Flake dan masih banyak sebutan yang di gunakan untuk menyebut negeri itu. Negeri itu entah mengapa muncul di sebuah pulau beberapa ratus meter dari perairan seoul dan jepang. Negeri indah dengan manusia-manusia bersayap, dan setiap sayap memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan jenis keagungan kekuatan yang berbeda. Tapi yang paling menonjol adalah sayap putih yang menandakan kesucian dari kerajaan dan sayap orange yang melambangkan kesetiaan. Negeri itu indah dan damai—"

" lalu bagaimana dengan moyang ajussi?"

Tukang kayu itu tersenyum melihat wajah masam Kris, lalu menoleh kearah Tao yang benar-benar antusias.

" dia bertemu dengan seorang dari manusia bersayap snow flake saat tidak sengaja hanyut di laut karna badai besar saat mencari ikan karna dia seorang nelayan. Dan aku tidak begitu menyukai bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta hingga ahirnya mereka menikah dan tinggal di danau ini bersama malaikat kecil mereka. Saat malaikat itu tumbuh dewasa, kecantikannya terpancar jelas—dan nyata dengan kekuatan ataupun yang mampu menandingi kecantikannya. Moyang ajussi senang dan bahagia memiliki dua malaikat di dalam kehidupannya sebelum sebuah badai datang. Badai datang dan memberikannya kenyataan jika ia menikahi seseorang yang bukan berasal dari dunianya, hingga ia tau kenyataan jika sang istri adalah seorang putri agung keturunan raja Snow Flake yang kabur saat akan menikah. Badai itu membuatnya kehilangan sang istri yang setelah ia cari dengan mengandalkan kekuatan putrinya berada di sebuah pulau penuh dengan salju. Saat ia datang darah berceceran di atas putih salju hingga ia melihat seorang dengan sayap hitam tengah mencekik istrinya, bahkan sayap indah istrinya yang baru ia lihat terpotong di depan matanya. kenyataan bahwa istrinya kembali ke negerinya adalah untuk melawan makluk buas dan haus kekuassaan membuat moyang ajussi tergerak ikut membantu. Ia terus membantu sekuat tenaganya, kekuatan makluk itu tidak seberapa dengan kekuatan yang entah moyang ajussi dapat dari mana hingga ia bisa menumpas hampir ¾ makluk bersayap hitam, setelah sebelumnya ia meminta tolong pada seorang pemilik sayap orange untuk menjaga putrinya dan membawa putrinya pergi kemanapun asalkan mereka bisa keluar dari snow flake—"

Yeoja panda itu mengenyitkan keningnya, ia terhanyut dengan bayangan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

" –lalu apa yang terjadi pada snow flake? Kemana putri itu?"

" snow flake lenyap dengan kekuatan istri monyang ajussi, yang melenyapkan semua tentang snow flake termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sang putri? Entahlah moyang ajussi menyerah mencarinya setelah ditemukan di pinggir danau ini oleh warga. Tidak ada yang tau, hingga semua berjalan seperti sedia kala, moyang ajussi lalu menikah dengan yeoja biasa di desa dan menceritakan pengalamannya secara generasi ke generasi layaknya seperti pendongeng"

.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Xiumin yang tersenyum sambil menatap danau yang terbentang luas di samping tempat bianglala.

" wae?"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" mencoba membohongiku eoh?"

" AW! APPOH!"

Luhan mengampit kepala Xiumin dengan lengannya dan sedikit membuat kegaduhan pada bianglala yang ia tumpangi sehingga oleng dan mengakibatkan mereka terpojok pada satu sisi bianglala.  
>DEGH! Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jantungnya berkerja saat menatap wajah manis Xiumin yang ada diatasnya. Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari kapan ia sudah tertidur dikursi bianglala dan Xiumin berada di atasnya dengan wajah polos dan sedikit membuat Luhan mengakui jika nalurinya sebagai namja meminta lebih dari pada memandangi wajah manis di depannya. Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia menyukai bibir manis Xiumin yang beberapa detik lalu sudah berada dalam lumatan bibirnya. Tidak bisa berfikir dengan reaksi yang akan Xiumin timbulkan, yang jelas Luhan benar-benar menikmati ciuman yang ia berikan dan tidak ia sia-siakan.<p>

" eughh—"

Lama, hingga dengan tidak rela Luhan melepaskan ciumannya.

" mian aku tidak bisa menahan diriku—apa dadamu sakit? Apa nafasmu habis?"

Tanya Luhan panik saat tidak menerima reaksi apapun dari Xiumin yang ada di atas tubuhnya, ia melihat Xiumin menekan dadanya dan membuatnya semakin panik.

" apa—"

" aku tidak bernafas seperti manusia, aku tidak membutuhkan oksigen seperti manusia—tapi kenapa jantung ini terasa begitu jahat? Seperti genderang yang ditabuh saat ingin perang-?"

Satu fakta yang harus Luhan ingat dengan baik, 'Xiumin bukan manusia seperti dirinya' namun saat melihat bibir mungil Xiumin yang membengkak akibat ciumannya tadi—nalurinya kembali bergejolak. Luhan menarik tengkuk Xiumin untuk bisa mencium bibir merah yang kini bagaikan candu untuknya. Baru beberapa detik saja ia tidak menyentuhnya seperti sudah begitu lama, dan Luhan menyukai fakta jika Xiumin tidak membutuhkan oksigen untuk bertahan hidup jadi dia bisa mencium Xiumin selama ia mau. Ia melepas ciumannya dengan benang saliva yang mengulur dari bibir Xiumin ke bibirnya.

" balas aku—"

" maksud Lu-ge?"

" balas ciumanku"

" eh?umpppp"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk seorang Luhan mencium Xiumin yang kini mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya. Ciuman mereka semakin liar saat bianglala berhenti dipuncak, Luhan bahkan berani menyesap leher Xiumin hingga meninggalkan jejak di leher putih bak porselen. Dan jangan lupakan dengan tangan nakalnya yang sudah merajai dua tonjolan kecil dari dada kenyal Xiumin. Gigitan dan hisapan Luhan lakukan saat menerima rangsangan dari bibir manis Xiumin yang mendesahkan namanya saat Luhan meremas buah dadanya yang menegang.  
>Merasa bianglala mulai turun Luhan mulai menguasai nafsunya dan mencoba untuk menuntaskan nafsunya secara perlahan menghindari sesuatu milik dirinya yang sudah mulai menegang.<br>Luhan tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan ringan dibibir Xiumin saat ia sudah bisa mengembalikan nafsunya. Luhan membantu membereskan pakaian dan rambut Xiumin yang sudah acak-acakan karna dirinya.

" jangan biarkan namja lain melakukan seperti tadi padamu! Arra?!"

" tadi itu apa?"

" bukti cintaku padamu—"

" EH?"

Seakan tersadar dengan kata-katanya Luhan langsung menggeleng.

" ani—bukan apa-apa, sudah..eum rambutmu ini untung mudah diatur"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk saat Luhan membelai rambutnya dan mencoba mengepangnya. Xiumin tidak begitu memperhatikan ucapan Luhan yang sepertinya mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Xiumin terlalu polos untuk perasaan manusia seperti yang Chen katakan tempo hari tentang Xiumin yang harus belajar banyak tahun untuk bisa memahami manusia.

Bianglala berhenti tepat saat Kris dan Tao kembali dari perahu.  
>Xiumin tersenyum pada tukang perahu yang menatapnya tidak percaya dengan mata berbinar.<p>

" aku—ahirnya menemukan kebenaran itu"

Tukang perahu itu tersenyum sambil melambai kearah Xiumin dengan penuh rasa syukur. Kris mendahului Tao dengan langsung mendekat ke arah Xiumin dan Luhan.

" ge! Aku mendengar cerita bagus hari ini dari ajussi in—ni?"

Tao menoleh ke arah belakangnya, tukang perahu? Ia mencari kemana tukang perahu dan perahunya bahkan ia tidak melihat air beriak sama sekali.

" dari mana?"

Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kris ge! Kemana tukang perahu tadi?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao ingin menjawab Tao ketus karna tentu saja ada di belakang Tao, namun mata Kris tidak menemukan siapapun di belakang Tao. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

" tidak mungkin—"

Gumannya.

" gege!?"

" Tao—"

" ne?"

" kau percaya hantu?"

" hantu? Ani—"

Mendengar kata 'hantu' Tao langsung mendekati Luhan dan meraih lengannya.

" aku juga tidak percaya, namun kali ini aku mengakui jika perahu yang kita tumpangi dan tukang perahu tadi adalah hantu atau sejenisnya—"

" MWO?! ANDWE! LU-GE! KRIS GEGE MENAKUT-NAKUTIKU!"

Pikiran Kris yang semula memikir kan tukang perahu dan perahunya kini beralih menjadi tatapan dan pikiran cemburu saat dengan eratnya Tao memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

" jadi—eum, scene ini! Oh—YAAA OH SEHUN! PELUK DIOOOOOO ERAT!"

Pekikan Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah atas nama dirinya. Sedangkan Chen sebagai yeojachingu dari namja tiang yang memekik memberikan Sehun intruksi hanya terkekeh tanpa ingin menenangkan.

" –ta—tapi—Sehun sudah memelukku erat"

Jawab Kyungso gugup.

" pelukan erat itu seperti ini—"

Chanyeol menarik Chen yang tengah tertawa dengan kepolosan Kyungso ke dalam pelukannya, dan benar-benar erat dan intens hingga Chen bisa mendengar debaran jantung Chanyeol.  
>Sehun mendecih kesal.<p>

" kenapa harus aku dan Kyungso? Kenapa bukan kalian saja!"

Protes Sehun.

" karna kami tidak ingin umbar kemesraan, ais palliwa kita selesaikan adegan ini!"

Sehun menatap jengah ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan protes sekali lagi namun hanya berbuah dengan tatapan tidak berdosa dari namja bermarga Park itu.

" tidak ingin mengumbar kemesraan? Cih? Lalu yang mereka selama ini lakukan itu apa? Aiss—"

Kyungso terkekeh melihat Sehun benar-benar frustasi dengan keinginan pasangan double C, yang menjadikan Kyungso dan Sehun sebagai actor dalam pembuatan video klip berdurasi minimal 4 menit dengan tema yang mereka tentuhkan sendiri. Dan dengan tanpa berperi kemanusiaan namja tampan dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu mengambil tema tentang percintaan terpendam yang harus di peragakan oleh Kyungso dan Sehun.  
>Setelah beberapa kali take ahirnya mereka selesai dengan semua kamera dan pengambilan gambar. Chen membantu Kyungso untuk menyiapkan makanan yang sengaja mereka buat untuk bekal pembuatan video yang berada jauh dari rumah, yang sebenarnya hanya alasan Chanyeol saja yang ingin di masakan oleh kekasihnya, Chen.<p>

" lalu lagunya?"

Tanya Kyungso sambil mengambil sandwict di depannya.

" kau dan Chen yang akan menyanyikannya, tenang aku dan Sehun juga akan ikut dalam lagu walau tidak begitu banyak tapi berefek untuk mengurangi ocehan dosen sedikit gila itu—"

" Yeol—"

Desisan Chen membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan tersenyum lebar sambil menerima suapan dari yeojachingu tercintanya.

" kenapa tidak dari tadi kau bungkam namjachingumu itu?"

Chen hanya tersenyum mendengar protes dari Sehun.

" aku tidak yakin kalau suaraku bagus, tidak gemetar saja sudah cukup melegakan"

Pikir Kyungso.  
>Sehun menepuk punggung Kyungso dengan pelan.<p>

" suaramu bagus kok, bahkan lebih bagus dari dua orang yang ada di hadapan kita sekarang—"

" ais, bilang saja kau ingin merayunya!"

Cibir Chanyeol.

" kau cemburu?"

" tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah punya CHEN!"

" kalau Chen tidak merasa memiliki namja ppabo sepertimu?"

" dia adalah milikku!"

Hasil dari perdebatan Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah mereka berdua akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama-sama sengit.  
>Kyungso dan Chen hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar perdebatan para namja.<p>

" aneh ya—aku kenal seorang Oh Sehun sudah hampir 10 tahun, kami satu sekolahan di SD, SMP, SMA dan bangku kuliahan tapi baru ahir-ahir ini saja aku bisa melihat dan mendengar Sehun bisa berbicara selain dengan Kai—"

Komentar Kyungso membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti berdebat, mereka menoleh ke arah yeoja manis dengan wajah datar di hadapan Chen.

" benar katamu Kyung..meski tidak begitu dekat dan satu kelas aku tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar Sehun berbicara pada orang lain selain Kai—bahkan aku sempat mengira mereka berdua pasangan sejenis—"

" MWO?! MWORAGO?!"

Pekikan Sehun sukses membuat ketiga mahasiswa kelas special itu menutup telinga.

" Ya! Kau ingin membuat kami tuli ya?!"

Pekik Chanyeol.

" kau juga?! Dan apa? Pasangan sejenis?! Ya Park Chanyeol! Kelakuan kalian berdua sama saja!"

Kyungso tertawa puas melihat Sehun mulai berdebat lagi bersama dengan Chanyeol.

" tapi melihat kehangatan yang ada di kelas kita sekarang aku sangat bersyukur sekali dengan kedatangan Tao dan Xiumin…jujur saja, mereka benar-benar mood maker kelas kita. Bahkan Sehun, Kai, Luhan dan Kris yang dingin bisa menjadi konyol di depan mereka..kkk"

" itu bukan pujian Kyung!"

" oh lihatlah Oh Sehun seperti merindukan Kim Jongin yang sedang di jepang"

Sehun menjitak Kyungso dengan sendok yang berbuah yeoja manis itu meringis.

" ne, ternyata dunia kita sama dengan dunia mereka—kkk"

Chen dan Kyungso sama-sama meledek Sehun dan Chanyeol membuat semuanya terlihat bersemangat dengan tawa dan canda yang menghiasi hari mereka.  
>Mereka tidak sadar jika seorang yeoja mungil menatap mereka tidak suka, khususnya pada yeoja yang tengah berada dipelukan Chanyeol.<p>

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membuka apartemennya mempersilahkan Chen masuk. Sebuah apartemen yang luasnya bahkan melebihi luas rumah Chen dengan 2 buah ruang tidur yang cukup luas untuk bermain sepak bola mini, Chen tersenyum senang melihat dapur yang bersih dengan peralatan yang terlihat cukup bermerk.

" kau harus masak ne?"

" bukannya kau tadi sudah makan banyak Yeolie?"

Chanyeol meraih Chen kedalam pelukannya, ia menitiberatkan berat kepalanya di perpotongan leher Chen, dan jangan lupakan tangan kekar Chanyeol yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Chen.

" seberapa banyakpun akan aku makan jika itu buatanmu—"

Bisik Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pipi Chen merona.  
>'KLIK'<br>Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Chen dari belakang menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati pintu terbuka dengan Kris yang terlihat berantakan.

" waeyo Kris?"

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol, ia tidak menyadari jika di depan Chanyeol ada Chen yang menatapnya bingung. Kris terlihat kacau dengan wajah yang muram.

" bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mencintainya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Kris bingung.

" Tao? Benarkan?"

Kris mengangguk.

" bisakah aku mencintainya? Dengan semua yang aku miliki? AGHH!"

" tapi Luhan hyung?"

Chanyeol meminta penjelasan pada Kris, namun namja tampan itu keburu menggeleng dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol memandang saudara sepupunya dengan pandangan iba—

" mian Kris aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu—"

Guman Chanyeol yang masih terdengar di telinga Chen.

" Yeol?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng lalu memeluk Chen dengan erat.

" Dae—dunia ini bagaikan sebuah panggung, ya kan? Kita hanya bisa menjadi penonton. Apakah itu di ijinkan?"

Chen terdiam, ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol namun mendengar suara berat Chanyeol terlihat serius yeoja itu memilih untuk diam. Hingga Chen menyadari tubuhnya mulai melemah, ia melihat bulu sayapnya terjatuh di atas lantai.

"..asalkan tidak ada kepura-puraan akan sangat menyenangkan manusia bisa berubah, manusia bisa hilang seperti artis yang ada di atas panggung—yang bisa kita lihat bagaimana kesungguhan mereka—agh—"

" DAE!"

Chanyeol kaget dan langsung memeluk erat Chen yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhambur ke tempat tidur Suho dan tidur di samping namja yang masih setia dengan buku yang ia baca.

" wae?"

" this stupid! I hate!"

" gunakan bahasa inggrismu pada tempatnya Byun"

Komentar Suho hanya berbuah geraman tidak berarti dari Baekhyun yang setia mengamiaya guling milik Suho. Namja tampan itu menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun.

" kau habis menstalker namja yang kau sukai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" dia benar-benar pacaran dengan yeoja itu"

Bisik Baekhyun.  
>Suho terkekeh, ia tau jika Baekhyun adalah seorang stalker untuk seorang namja yang tidak Suho ketahui nama dan orangnya karna Baekhyun hanya mengatakan mencintai seseorang tanpa mengatakan siapa orangnya, dan Suho terlalu cuek untuk mencampuri urusan Baekhyun.<p>

" biarkan dia bahagia Baek—setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum bahagia saat melihatnya tersenyum meski bukan bersama kita"

" tapi—agh! I hate!"

" bukan salahnya jika ia mencintai seseorang—"

" tapi kenapa bukan aku?! Padahal aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama—mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi—wae? Why don't me?"

Suho mengusap surai indah Baekhyun.

" karna cintanya yang memilih orang tersebut"

" tapi setidaknya kenapa tidak memikirkan diriku?"

" kau bilang kau terlambat untuk memberitahunya? Jadi jangan salahkan dia—"

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal kesayangan Suho yang ia katakan sebagai hadiah kesayangan dari Yi Xing. Yeoja manis itu mengangguk saat mengingat bagaimana kisah cintanya selama ini, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas saat ia masih baru di Cina sekitar 1 bulan, tidak memiliki siapapun yang bisa berbahasa korea,ia harus tinggal di cina bersama dengan Suho yang menjaga kekasihnya. Karna kesalahan yang dibuat oleh asisten keluarganya ia harus merelakan tidak satu sekolah dengan Suho. Semua sangat sepi sebelum seorang menyapanya dengan bahasa korea. Seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang tidak segaja mengarahkan bola basket kekepalanya, namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Dan disaat itulah di mana cinta begitu rumit, karna keegoisan Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan begitu bersinar dan dingin kepada setiap orang Baekhyun mati-matian mendekati Luhan bahkan ia tidak perduli jika harus memohon pada Yi Xing untuk mengajarinya kata-kata manis hanya untuk berbicara dengan Luhan. Baekhyun terobsesi dengan Luhan, hingga ia memaksa Luhan untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Yeoja manis itu beruntung karna Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak hanya mengangguk dengan anggukan yang dua tiang di samping kanan kiri Luhan buat untuknya. Namun yeoja itu salah karna perasaan sebenarnya untuk salah satu dari namja yang membuat Luhan mengangguk saat ia menyatakan cinta padanya. 3 kurang ia menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan dan obsesi itu sama bandingannya dengan apa yang menjadi perasaannya. Hingga Baekhyun menyudahi obsesinya dengan tujuan saat kelulusan sekolah, ia akan mendapatkan cintanya namun saat yeoja manis itu mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan tanpa ia sadari dua namja tiang yang selalu bersama Luhan ikut mendengarkan di balik pintu atap gedung sekolah.

" aku bodoh ne?"

" ne, sudahi saja kisah cintamu Baek, itu sungguh tidak baik"

Baekhyun menatap Suho.

" bagaimana jika aku mengatakan itu padamu? Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Suho mendelik.  
>Mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi tajam dengan tatapan yang membuat Suho sendiri tidak yakin jika itu adalah Baekhyun sepupunya.<p>

" Baek?"

" di saat kau sedang mencoba mencintai seorang yang kekasihmu minta, seorang yang mirip dengan kekasihmu muncul—"

" tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ceritamu, Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Suho.

" memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya namun kita sama-sama tersiksa, aku benar bukan?"

Suho tidak berani mengatakan apapun, ia memilih terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun yang memang benar. Saat ini Suho sedang mencoba mencintai Xiumin seseorang yang Yi Xing mintai untuk tetap berada di sampingnya, untuk tetap mencintai, dan mendukung Suho kapan dan di manapun. Suho sangat mencintai Yi Xing hingga ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan yeoja manis yang kini telah meninggalkannya, bahkan menyanggupi permintaan Yi Xing akan Xiumin. Memang benar Yi Xing tidak memintanya secara langsung karna Suho tidak sengaja mendengar permintaannya padan Xiumin saat mereka berada di rumah sakit. Tanpa mengurangi kesetiaannya, Suho mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Xiumin meski Xiumin akan selalu berada dalam pengawasan Luhan. Dan kesetiaan Suho benar-benar di uji dengan keberadaan Zhang Ye Xing atau Lay sekitar 4 bulan setelah kematian Yi Xing. Postur apapun hampir serupa bahkan rambut hitam legam mereka sama! Berkali-kali Suho menyadarkan dirinya jika Lay bukan Yi Xing, hingga kadang Suho lebih memilih tidak berdekatan dengan yeoja manis berdimple itu.

" pelajaran yang bisa ku ambil dari kisah cinta kita adalah tidak selamanya cinta itu harus saling memiliki—"

Pandangan Baekhyun meredup.

" aku ingin tidur—"

.

.

.

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya saat membaca pesan yang ia dapat dari Suho.

.

.

**From : Guardian Suho**

**Kisah cinta itu sulit, ya kan Min-ah?**

.

.

Sambil menggigit sendok di mulutnya Xiumin membalas pesan dari Suho

.

.

**To : Guardian**

**Memang, Myunie sedang jatuh cinta lagi?  
>Yi Xing pasti akan lega jika Myunie bisa mencari seseorang<br>yang dapat menggantikan Yi Xing untuk menjadi  
>kenangan baru Myunie..<strong>

.

.

.

Send, Luhan memincingkan matanya kurang suka dengan Xiumin yang sibuk memainkan phonselnya saat mereka sedang belajar bersama.

" Xiumin, aku memberimu phonsel bukan untuk mengganggu kuliahmu"

Xiumin tersenyum lebar lalu kembali fokus pada buku matematika yang sedari tadi dikuasai Tao. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada phonsel Xiumin yang kembali bergetar. Xiumin tersenyum meminta ijin untuk membacanya dan hanya berbuah tatapan tidak suka dari Luhan.

" Xiu jie, biarkan saja rusa gunung itu. Sini aku yang buka!"

Tao mengambil phonsel Xiumin yang ada di samping Luhan.

.

.

.

**From : Guardian Suho**

**Jika itu denganmu apa kau keberatan?  
>Kajja kita buat kenangan baru yang indah-<strong>

.

.

Tao menscroll pesan yang Xiumin ketik lalu ia menoleh dan menatap Xiumin serius.

" jie jie—eottokke?"

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Suho oppa mengajakmu kencan—"

'BYURR'  
>Luhan menyemburkan jus yang ia minum hingga sedikit mengenai pakaiannya, ia menoleh kearah Tao dna Xiumin.<p>

" aku balas ya?"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk sambil mengerjakan soal yang Luhan berikan, ia tidak mau Luhan memarahinya lagi.

.

.

.

**To : Guardian Suho**

**Kkk sepertinya menyenangkan**

.

.

.

Tao terkekeh melihat wajah masam Luhan, terlebih saat Tao mengatakan apa yang ia tulis sebagai jawaban untuk Suho.

.

.

**From : Guardian Suho**

**Hahaha, oh ya-besok kajja kita ke toko buku  
>kau bilang ingin mencari sesuatu-sekalian<br>aku ingin membeli buku baru untuk tambahan refrensi**

.

.

.

" yaa—Suho gege ngajak jie jie kencan, eothokke?"

Xiumin mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Tao.

" kencan itu apa?"

Pertanyaan polos darinya sukses membuat Luhan dan Tao tertawa.

.

.

**From : Guardian Suho**

**Selesai kuliah, arra!  
>aku harap gegemu mengijinkan, kalau tidak<br>akan ku culik kau hehehe**

.

.

.

" woow sepertinya Lu-ge jadi brother complex.."

" tsk, terserah saja kau mau kemanapun dengan Suho, itu lebih baik untukku terbebas darimu!"

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya.  
>Tao terkikik sementara Xiumin merasa girang dengan ijin yang Luhan berikan tanpa mengetahui jika Luhan cemburu padanya.<p>

.

.

**From : Chen-Chen**

**Besok, aku ingin kita bertemu**

.

.

Tao menoleh kearah Xiumin.

" Chen-jie minta ketemuan..eottokke?"

Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum sedikit mengira-ngira waktu.

" katakan sekitar jam 5 sore aku akan menemuinya di caffe jjang!"

Dengan perlahan dan tanpa bantahan Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

**To : Chen-Chen**

**Sekitar jam 5 sore, aku akan menemuimu  
>di caffe jjang!<strong>

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Suho terlihat tampan dengan pakaian casual yang ia pakai, ia berjalan menjajari Xiumin yang terlihat antusias mencari beberapa buku.

" aigo~pantas saja Luhan selalu mengomelimu yang seperti anak kecil"

" hahaha Lulu memang seperti itu, eh?! Ini seri baru Myun!"

Suho mendekat, ia mengangguk antusias pada novel yang sedang Xiumin tunjukkan. Suho menceritakan tentang synopsis dari novel yang Xiumin pegang membuat yeoja dengan rambut panjang itu tersenyum senang.

" harganya mahal sekali? Aku tidak sanggup membelinya…Lulu tidak memberikan banyak uang saku padaku—"

" beli saja aku yang akan membayarnya"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" tidak baik untuk memaksakan kehendak…aku akan menabung dulu saja, semoga buku ini masih ada saat aku kembali"

" benar tidak beli?"

Xiumin mengangguk meninggalkan Suho bersama denga buku yang tadi dikaguminya. Suho tersenyum mengingat kelakuan Xiumin hampir mirip dengan Yi Xing dan Lay. Suho menaruh buku itu ke dalam belanjaannya.  
>Setelah memutari toko buku Suho mengajak Xiumin pergi ke caffe dan game center, tempat di mana sering ia dan Yi Xing kunjungi. Suhopun menceritakannya pada Xiumin dan bersyukur karna Xiumin menyetujui untuk bermain di sana.<p>

" aku senang ahirnya kau kembali ceria, tidak seperti tempo hari yang memaksakan senyuman—"

" hehe mian, apa aku menyakitimu dengan tamparnku?"

" aniya—bahkan aku tidak mengingatnya kkkk"

" mianhe dan terimakasih karna telah mengingatkanku"

Xiumin tersenyum manis. Yeoja manis itu terus bermain bersama Suho hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 ia ijin pada Suho untuk pergi.

" aku akan mengantarmu—"

" ta—"

" hei, bukankah kita dekat? Kenapa canggung? Luhan akan menyalahkanku jika ada apa-apa di jalan denganmu"

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut-sebut Xiumin langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho dengan manis. Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat Xiumin memintanya menurunkan disebuah caffe.

" kau yakin janjian di sini? Jauh sekali dari rumahmu? Dan halte bus juga jauh"

" tenang saja—gomap—eummpp"

Suho mencuri ciuman Xiumin, ia tersenyum.

" sangat manis—"

Setelah membuat Xiumin bingung dengan apa yang Suho lakukan namja angelic itu pergi.

" aku menghindari hari ini—perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak"

Gumannya lirih.  
>Menunggu beberapa menit ia bisa melihat Chen yang langsung duduk di depannya setelah mengangguk hormat.<p>

" bulu-bulu sayapku—"

" arraso—sudah semakin dekat"

Potong Xiumin.  
>Chen mengangguk.<p>

" kau pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk Chanyeol?"

Chen terdiam, ia mengangguk.

" sebulan setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, seseorang mencoba mencelakainya dengan memotong rem mobilnya. Aku—aku memaksanya untuk tetap jalan kaki bersamaku dengan menghentikan seluruh aliran listrik di mobilnya. Dan setelah itu—aku tahu dia memiliki penyakit ginjal kronis yang membuatnya pingsan dan sempat dokter mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak bisa bertahan lama tanpa pencangkokan, sedangkan keberhasilannya 1%…aku tidak bisa diam—aku—aku memberikannya setengah sisa hidupku dengan menukar beberapa abad usiaku. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi—"

Xiumin menaruh tangannya di telapak tangan Chen.

" kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol?"

" aku menyayanginya—"

" kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana dirinya tanpa dirimu?"

Lagi-lagi Chen terdiam.  
>Ucapan Xiumin memang benar, ia harus memikirkan akibat dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Yeoja manis itu mengambil beberapa bulu orange yang terbawa angin ke meja mereka. Chen menatapnya khawatir.<p>

" aku tidak apa, bagiku kehidupanku sudah lebih baik dengan seseorang yang menyayangiku"

" perlukah aku—"

" andwe! Aku ingin tetap berada pada umurku sekarang—aku tidak ingin menambahnya jika itu mengurangi umurmu..dan juga dosa itu—membuatku tidak bisa selamat bukan?"

" Chen—"

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan memohon.

" jebal, di saat itu tiba aku ingin kau menenangkan Chanyeolie untukku"

Xiumin terdiam.  
>Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama hingga sebuah anggukan kecil terlihat dari Xiumin.<p>

" baiklah—oh ya, ajussi itu sudah kembali ke snowflake"

" eh? Yang ada di danau?"

" ne—dia berterima kasih karna bisa bertemu denganku sebelum ia pergi bersama angin.."

" aku sempat beremu dengannya namun dia tidak menyadari itu aku—"

Xiumin mengangguk dan menyeruput minuman di cangkirnya.  
>Malam telah bergulir, ia melihat jam tangan panda yang Tao berikan untuknnya sebagai pengingat waktu. Kedua yeoja itu berpisah, karna rumah yang berlawanan arah.<br>Langkah Xiumin melambat saat perasaanya kembali tidak enak—ia sudah melihat melalui mimpinya semua jalan takdirnya akan membawanya pada kejadian yang akan Xiumin alami.

" noona—"

Dengan perlahan Xiumin menoleh, langkahnya gugup saat mendapati 4 namja tengah menatap lapar padanya.

" jangan mendekat!"

Teriak Xiumin.  
>Dia tau tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan perasaannya namun ia hanya bisa menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang waktu. Ia tidak bisa menghindar dari takdir.<br>Susah payah Xiumin berusaha membuat apa yang menjadi ketakutannya tidak nyata namun dia hanya seorang yeoja. Hingga para namja itu menyentuh tubuh mungilnya membuat ia menjerit kala seseorang memaksa merobek pakaiannya.  
>'DUAGHH!'<p>

" berani menyentuhnya?! Langkahi dulu Xi Luhan!"

Bagai pahlawan Luhan memberikan mantel yang ia kenakan pada tubuh Xiumin sebelum ia melawan dan berkelahi dengan empat namja yang langsung bisa ia kalahkan.  
>Luhan membantu Xiumin berdiri, bahkan tanpa bicara ia menggendong Xiumin dan membawanya pergi.<br>Waktu yang singkat untuk kejadian yang menakutkan.  
>Luhan mendudukkan Xiumin yang masih bergetar di sofa, ia mengambil kompres untuk menyeka luka di kening Xiumin.<p>

" aku tau kau bukan yeoja seperti Tao—kenapa kau malah menyerahkan dirimu pada bajingan-bajingan itu?!"

Xiumin kaget dengan bentakan yang Luhan layangkan.  
>Tangan Luhan menekan bahu Xiumin dengan erat.<p>

" kau tau? Mendengar kau kencan dengan SUHO aku masih bisa memaklumi namun melihat kau menyerahkan dirimu pada mereka aku benar-benar tidak terima!"

" aku—ku-"

Luhan menatap Xiumin sinis.

" mana kekuatanmu?! Bukankah kau makluk lain? Bukannya kau hebat?! Atau sebegitu murahannya dirimu hingga—"

" AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI KEKUATAN!"

Pekik Xiumin sambil menutup telinganya.

" MWO?! AH~ karna kau kencan dengan Suho jadi kekuatanmu melemah hanya untuk melindungi saja tidak becus eoh!? Wae harus SUHO?!"

Bentak Luhan.

" meskipun sedikit aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku—"

" ah, atau hanya ingin kau tunjukan pada SUHO? Agar kau terlihat lemah di depan namja itu agar dia melindungimu sama seperti dia melindungi Yi Xing?! Kau bukan YI XING!"

'PLAK'  
>warna merah akibat tangan mungil Xiumin menghiasi pipi Luhan. Air mata bening itu turun membasahi pipi cubby Xiumin.<p>

" aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk manusia lagi! Kekuatanku habis terkuras saat aku mengembalikan Yi Xing! Tuhan memotong keabadianku dengan 50 tahun umur untuk nyawa Yi Xing! Aku harus menolong Chen! Aku masih ingin hidup sebentar lagi—"

" Min—"

" hiks..jinja—"

Tangan kekar itu langsung memeluk tubuh Xiumin.

" mian.."

" hiks—eumpp"

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

**Gomawo karna sudah review karna dari situlah saya tau bagaimana chapter selanjutnya akan berjalan**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**

**Note : alur memang sengaja di perpendek, karna kedepannya akan diperjelas seiring dengan panjang chapter**


	7. Chapter 7 ITS HURT FOR ME

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**WARNING!**

**Mian telat update, rencananya sih beberapa minggu ga update tapi berhubung tadi aku ada waktu luang ya—syukurlah bisa update mian menunggu lama**

**Walau ahirnya cuman bisa update dikit, but mianhe..**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

"**IT'S HURT FOR ME "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

" aku—ku-"

Luhan menatap Xiumin sinis.

" mana kekuatanmu?! Bukankah kau makluk lain? Bukannya kau hebat?! Atau sebegitu murahannya dirimu hingga—"

" AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI KEKUATAN!"

Pekik Xiumin sambil menutup telinganya.

" MWO?! AH~ karna kau kencan dengan Suho jadi kekuatanmu melemah hanya untuk melindungi saja tidak becus eoh!? Wae harus SUHO?!"

Bentak Luhan.

" meskipun sedikit aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku—"

" ah, atau hanya ingin kau tunjukan pada SUHO? Agar kau terlihat lemah di depan namja itu agar dia melindungimu sama seperti dia melindungi Yi Xing?! Kau bukan YI XING!"

'PLAK'  
>warna merah akibat tangan mungil Xiumin menghiasi pipi Luhan. Air mata bening itu turun membasahi pipi cubby Xiumin.<p>

" aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk manusia lagi! Kekuatanku habis terkuras saat aku mengembalikan Yi Xing! Tuhan memotong keabadianku dengan 50 tahun umur untuk nyawa Yi Xing! Aku harus menolong Chen! Aku masih ingin hidup sebentar lagi—"

" Min—"

" hiks..jinja—"

Tangan kekar itu langsung memeluk tubuh Xiumin.

" mian.."

" hiks—eumpp"

.

.

…

**#Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pergulatan yang panjang untuk suatu masa depan, Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil Xiumin untuk lebih dekat padanya.

" yang kau katakan tadi—semua apa?"

Bagai anak SD yang polos Luhan menuntut jawaban Xiumin sambil tetap memainkan bagian tubuh Xiumin dengan tangan liarnya. Yeoja manis dalam kekangannya hanya bisa meleguh saat merasakan bagian depan tubuhnya tidak lagi bebas dengan tangan Luhan yang mengeksplor dan meremas bagai gumpalan kapas.

" kenyataan—"

" kau sedang bercanda padaku? Katakan jika kau hanya kesal karna aku membentakmu—"

Luhan ingat dengan jelas hal tidak masuk akal yang Xiumin katakan sebelum ia memulai malam panasnya bersama Xiumin. Luhan membalik tubuh Xiumin menghadapnya, mata elangnya mencoba menyelusuri manik es milik Xiumin. Tidak ada, tidak ada tanda jika yeoja mungil yang membuatnya terus merasakan indahnya surga dunia sejak beberapa jam lalu tengah mempermainkannya. Manik itu mengatakan kejujuran tanpa ada niat jahil untuk mengerjainya.

" yang Lulu dengar adalah kenyataan—"

Namja tampan itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

" mengembalikan Yi Xing? Memotong keabadian? Ingin hidup sebentar saja? Semua itu apa maksudnya?"

Xiumin menatap mata Luhan, ia meminta Luhan untuk percaya padanya namun namja itu sama sekali tidak mau mengerti dengan cahaya mata yang Xiumin berikan.  
>Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap mencari kesungguhan di mata masing-masing lawan.<p>

" yang ada pada tubuh Lay adalah Yi Xing, aku membantunya untuk tetap hidup dengan memberikan keabadianku sebagai makluk immortal. Jiwa Lay sudah terkubur bersama tubuh Yi Xing. Aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatanku untuk ku gunakan pada manusia biasa, seberapa inginnya aku jika aku masih ingin hidup aku harus menjaga kekuatanku untukku sendiri. Jangankan untuk menyakiti manusia, untuk menolong sakitnya saja kekuatanku akan membuatku langsung menghilang bersama dengan kekuatanku, bersama dengan keabadianku"

" kau bercanda? Aku tidak percaya—"

" untuk apa? Terserah Lulu mau percaya atau tidak, karna semua ada di tangan Lulu—"

" lalu apa arti semua ini?!"

Bentak Luhan, ia berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai.

" Lulu sendiri yang akan mengartikannya—"

Sungguh, Luhan tidak ingin percaya dengan apa-apa yang Xiumin barusan katakan. Namja tampan itu berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. Tanpa menoleh pada yeoja yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh, yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

" jalan manapun yang ku pilih, pada ahirnya aku akan menyakitinya—mianhe, Xi Luhan"

Xiumin pingsan dengan suhu tubuh yang mulai menurun, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur, hingga ia berjalan kembali kekamarnya. Ia menatap iba pada Xiumin yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya tanpa perduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

" sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan? Tsk! Kenapa aku tadi begitu emosi?! Aiss, babo Luhan!"

Umpatnya.  
>Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mencari pakaian hangat dan mengenakannya pada tubuh polos Xiumin. Ingin sekali ia menuruti nafsunya kala melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada tubuh putih seputih dan selembut salju. Bahkan Luhan mengganti sprei yang penuh dengan cairan cinta yang bercecer di setiap sudutnya dan membasuh tubuh Xiumin. Sangat lembut perangainya tanpa berniat mengusik yeoja mungil yang kini memakai piama miliknya.<p>

" mianhe—"

Luhan menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya setelah ia sendiri berbesih diri.  
>Mentari pagi menyapa wajah manis Xiumin, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan dirinya tengah berada di hadapan Luhan. Luhan masih tertidur dengan satu tangan yang menjadi bantal untuk Xiumin dan satu tangan yang memeluk pinggang Xiumin. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat damai.<p>

" biasanya setelah aku kelelahan atau tertekan aku memerluhkan waktu paling tidak seminggu untuk bangun, tapi kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya aku bisa terbangun? Apa karna kau?"

Tanya Xiumin.  
>Pertanyaan Xiumin tidak berbuah jawaban. Xiumin menghela nafas, sambil menyentuh wajah damai Luhan dengan tangan mungilnya.<p>

" aku senang karna kita bertemu, tapi aku sedih karna pasti aku akan menyakitimu—bisakah kau berjanji akan selalu bahagia? Akan selalu menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia dan senyum?"

Xiumin mengusap rambut orange Luhan yang mengganggunya untuk menikmati wajah tampan namja bermarga Xi di hadapannya.

" aku akan sangat menyesal jika aku membuatmu sakit—jika itu terjadi, aku akan meminta pada sang waktu agar aku tidak pernah terbangun dan bertemu denganmu…"

Sesal Xiumin.  
>Tangan Xiumin mulai terangkat dari wajah Luhan namun ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan mungil miliknya. Luhan membuka matanya tepat mengarahkan pandangan pada manik es milik Xiumin.<p>

" aku tidak akan sakit, aku tidak akan menderita, aku tidak akan bersedih. Aku akan bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, jadi jangan pernah kau mengatakan kau menyesal untuk bertemu denganku Xiumin!"

Luhan menggunakan tangan yang menjadi bantalan kepala Xiumin untuk mendekatkan wajah Xiumin pada wajahnya. Ia mencium sekilas bibir merah yang masih membengkak akibat ulahnya semalam.

" aku tidak akan menyesal bertemu denganmu, jadi jangan menyesal bertemu denganku"

Bisik Luhan sebelum mengulangi perbuatannya semalam.  
>Luhan tidak memperdulikan waktu yang sudah memintanya untuk segera bergegas, ia malah melucuti semua pakaian yang Xiumin kenakan dan mulai kembali menjamah tubuh manis yang dalam bahasanya selalu menggodanya.<p>

.

.

.

Kai menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Chen yang kali ini sedang heboh menggoda Lay yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di kelasnya. Ada rasa bersalah, ada rasa kesal yang bercampur di dalam benaknya. Entahlah, semenjak kepergiannya menemui sang ayah di Jepang ia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir jernih dengan fakta yang ia temukan.

" kau kenapa? Apa pemerintah jepang menginflasi setiap saham Yakuza?"

Pertanyaan Sehun serupa dengan bisikan, Kai menggeleng dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja manis yang tengah berkenalan di depan kelas.

" berani menginflasi kami, mereka akan hancur"

Jawaban singkat Kai di tanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh Sehun.

" lalu kenapa mukamu tertekuk tidak jelas seperti itu? Apa anggotamu ada yang membunuh lagi?"

" wajahku memang seperti ini Oh-ssi, jadi jangan berfantasi liar!"

" kau saja yang berlebihan, kalau memang aku berfantasi liar mending aku berfantasi tentang Kyungso dari pada tentangmu!"

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun yang kali ini terlihat sedang bingung dan kaget dengan jawaban yang ia katakan sendiri. Sehun terlihat lucu jika sedang dalam keadaan bingung karna cadelnya akan kumat membuat Kai sedikit terhibur. Kai tau jika sebenarnya Sehun seorang cadel dengan huruf tertentu, namun secara apik dan rapi Sehun selalu menutupi kekurangannya dengan menghindari kata-kata berhuruf tertentu bahkan Sehun sendiri enggan menyebut namanya.

" ahirnya kau menunjukkan kelemahanmu Oh Thehun!"

" YAAA!"

Teriakan Sehun membuat kelas sepi, bahkan seorang namja yang baru saja datang terlihat kaget dengan teriakanmu.

" ada apa Oh Sehun?"

" anu—anu—Kai mengeljaiku"

Kai puas dengan jawaban Sehun, bahkan ia tidak marah jika Sehun mengadukannya karna pada ahirnya Sehun membuka kartunya sendiri.

" katakan yang jelas Oh Sehun!"

Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng, ia mencoba mengeluarkan aura dinginnya untuk menutupi kegugupan yang sedang melanda dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan tatapan tajam pada Kai yang sepertinya benar-benar menggodanya.

" aniya—hanya ada kecoa di atas kepala Kai—"

" mwo?"

Sehun sedikit lega cadel tentang 's' yang ia miliki tidak begitu ketara karna desisan yang ia buat.

" kecoa?! Aku benci kecoa!"

Pekik Lay dan Tao yang langsung minggir dari bangkunya.

" sudah-sudah! Kajja kita mulai pelajaran kita"

Namja baya bernama Han Sul Young itu mulai membuka bukunya, ia menoleh pada yeoja yang berada di samping kiri Suho.

" oh, Byun Baekhyun? Senang sekali kau bisa bergabung dengan kelas ini—"

" khamsamhamnida, songsaenim"

Baekhyun membungkuk perlahan.  
>Senyum di wajah Kai pudar, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Chen bergantian.<p>

" aku harus membantunya atau membiarkannya?"

Tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

" mwo?"

Kai menggeleng, meneruskan perkuliahan dengan tenang.  
>Suasana kelas mulai kembali ramai ketika bel perpindahan mata kuliah berbunyi, Kai bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat Chen mengeluarkan box berisi makan siang untuk mereka berdua.<p>

" makan siang adalah hal yang paling aku tunggu!"

Ucap Chanyeol senang.  
>Chen dan Kyungso hanya tersenyum sambil memakan bekal yang mereka bawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Kai sedikit menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum yang Kai tau sangat di paksakan.<p>

" boleh aku bergabung?"

Chen dan Kyungso mengangguk dan menggeser tempat duduknya, Chanyeol memegang tangan Chen saat yeoja manis itu ingin bergeser ke arah Kyungso.

" kau tidak boleh kemana-mana"

" ais, ya ampun ni anak satu!"

Dengan terpaksa Chen langsung duduk kembali setelah meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan menyuruh yeoja itu duduk di bangku yang membuatnya harus memutar. Raut wajah kecewa, dan sakit itu jelas terlihat dimata Kai—entahlah namja itu hanya merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Kai mulai mengakui jika ia menyukai Chen, yeoja yang pernah bersama dengannya menghabiskan malam yang cukup panas.

" kau tidak makan Kai?"

Sapa Chen, Kai menggeleng.

" aku tidak suka menu di kantin hari ini—aku tidak bisa memakannya"

Jawab Kai singkat.  
>Chen menggigit sendoknya dan menatap Kai sekilas langsung mengulurkan bekal makanannya yang lumayan masih banyak membuat Chanyeol dan Kai menatapnya.<p>

" makanlah—aku tidak terlalu nafsu makan"

" tidak usah—"

Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan-paksa dia- membuat namja jangkung itu menghela nafas dan menyodorkan bekal Chen.

" makanlah, tidak beracun kok—Chen akan makan bersamaku, ya kan Chen-Chen?"

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun dan Kai, namun keduanya tetap berada di sana dengan wajah biasa.

" Yaa Tao!"

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas, ia mendekati meja tempat Tao membaca. Yeoja cantik dengan mata panda itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mengulurkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan bunga mawar merah yang indah.

" mwoya?"

" Huang Zitao, aku adalah penggemar beratmu- Xi He Xie! Zitao-ssi, jadilah yeojachinguku!"

Ucapan namja bernama HeXie itu membuat Tao mengerutkan kening, ia menghela nafas. Beginilah keadaannya jika Luhan tidak berangkat dengannya, banyak namja akan mencoba menembaknya.

" aku sudah mempunyai Luhan-ge!"

Kris dan He Xie tau jika Tao sudah memiliki Luhan, namun mereka tetap bertahan. He Xie dengan keberaniannya menyatakan cintanya sedangkan Kris dengan kediamannya.

" tapi aku menyukai dan mencintaimu!"

'GRAB'  
>Tao melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya di genggam erat oleh He Xie, kilasan masa lalu muncul begitu saja hingga membuat yeoja panda itu mendorong mejanya agar menjauhkan tangannya dari He Xie.<p>

" lepaskan tanganmu!"

'BRAKK'  
>He Xie terjatuh, ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya saat Tao meronta dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Saat ini Tao menjadi seorang yang benar-benar menakutkan dengan tatapan sulit di artikan dan dengan pekikan dingin yang terdengar dari bibir manisnya.<p>

" Ya Tuhan! Taozie!?"

Xiumin membantu He Xie bangkit dari jatuhnya.

" mianhe Luhan sunbaenim—aku—"

" Lu-ge~"

Luhan meraih tangan Tao, halus. Ia tidak ingin membuat Tao makin hilang kendali dengan menyeretnya dan beruntung Tao pasti akan mengikutinya.

" kau tidak apa?"

Tanya Xiumin pada He Xie yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" pasti Luhan sunbae memarahi Zitao, aku—aku harus membelanya—"

Xiumin menahan lengan He Xie, ia menggeleng.

" jangan ikut campur, Lulu tidak akan sejahat itu pada Tao"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.  
>Setelah kepergian He Xie suasana kelas special menjadi hangat, dengan sapaan dari Xiumin. Lay tersenyum langsung berlari ke arah Xiumin.<p>

" apa Luhan benar-benar tidak akan marah? Atau nanti dia akan memukul He Xie?"

" Lulu tidak akan marah atau memukul He Xie, hehehe"

" aigo~kau memang brother complex eoh? Dan—ya! Tumben kau mengurai rambut panjangmu?"

" Lulu bilang tidak baik mengikat rambut setelah keramas"

Lay hanya bisa ber-Oh ria mendengar penjelasan Xiumin. Ia sedikit memeluk yeoja itu dan mengajaknya duduk bersama Suho yang sudah melambai padanya.

" kau tau—aku sempat shock melihat wajah manis Tao menjadi seram…"

" oh—dia memang tidak suka orang lain menyentuhnya"

Tanggapan Kyungso membuat Baekhyun dan Kris mengarahkan tatapan padanya.

" memang benar, di kelas ini hanya beberapa saja yang bisa menyentuhnya..mungkin Luhan, dia tidak suka di sentuh duluan"

" kkekekeke padahal panda itu paling suka skinship"

" seperti aku pada Chen?"

Celetukan Chanyeol membuat Kyungso dan Chen memutar bola matanya bosan. Chen menarik Xiumin ke sampingnya yang kini terbebas dari Chanyeol. Sedikit ia mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada Xiumin namun setelah itu ia hanya menggeleng menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Xiumin yang kebetulan lebih pendek darinya.

" ya! Aku kemarin tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu lho!"

Ucap Lay gembira, semua anak menoleh kearah Lay dengan tatapan bingung.

" diam-diam ada yang sedang berkencan, kecuali Tao-Luhan, Chen-Chanyeol dan Sehun-Kyungso…"

" aku?"

Kyungso dan Sehun menunjuk tubuh mereka sendiri dan diangguki oleh Lay.

" nugu?"

Lay tersenyum sok misterius, ia menunjukkan apa yang ada di phonselnya. Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Xiumin.

" kau berkencan dengan oppaku?"

'UHUK'  
>Suho membalik badannya menatap beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruang kelas. Xiumin bahkan terlihat imut beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya, ia menjitak Baekhyun.<p>

" kau jangan bergosip! Dan kau, Zhang Ye Xing—jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi!"

Zhang Ye Xing? Suho dan Lay sama-sama memikirkan sesuatu yang familiar dengan kata-kata yang Suho berikan. Ada sesuatu yang manis yang menyusup ke dalam dada mereka, sesuatu yang membuat mereka kaget dan merasa aneh.

" aku tidak mengikutimu! Aku—aku—kebetulan kesana dan melihat kalian—itu saja"

Entah apa yang membuat Suho merebut phonsel Lay, namun ia merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang Lay perbuat. Suho menghapus foto ia tengah mencium Xiumin. Dengan perlahan dia menarik tangan Xiumin yang baru saja ingin mencicipi makanan Chen. Suho menarik Xiumin ke atap gedung.

" mian—"

" wae?"

" karna aku kau harus menerima ledekan—"

Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya imut, angin spoi menerbangkan rambutnya secara perlahan membuatnya terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang tertepa angin. Dan bersyukurlah Suho tidak melihatnya karna mungkin saja ia akan menyerang Xiumin sama seperti Luhan yang menyerangnya semalam.

" aku rasa itu adalah perasaan Suho-ssi saja"

" panggil aku Suho atau Joonmyun saja, jangan ada embel-embel. Atau kau boleh memanggilku oppa jika kau mau"

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

" apa Suho-ssi( Suho menatap protes ) ani—Suho melakukan itu karna seseorang yang mirip dengan Yixing? Apa Suho merasa seperti itu?"

Suho menatap tidak percaya kepada Xiumin,

" kau merasa aku seperti itu?"

Xiumin mengangguk.  
>Yeoja itu membiarkan angin sepoi menerbangkan rambutnya yang kini terlihat cantik bagai seorang dewi, Oh! Harusnya Suho menyadarinya bagaimana cantiknya wajah mungil itu saat tertepa angin. Dan kali ini Suho benar-benar harus menahan tubuhnya, bagaimanapun Suho adalah namja yang akan tergoda dengan hal-hal sejenis.<p>

" Lulu mengatakan kau sangat mencintai Yixing, jadi—aku pikir demikian. Kau tidka ingin orang yang berwajah sama dengan Yixing melihat atau mendengar sesuatu tentangmu…Lu—"

" tidak bisakah kau tidak mendengarkan Luhan? Sepertinya ia termakan gossip"

" Lulu tidak suka menggosip, bahkan saat aku dan Tao sedang membicarakan sesuatu dia hanya akan diam—"

Suho terdiam.  
>Namja tampan itu terus mendengarkan kata-kata Xiumin yang tidak jauh dari kata dan nama ksayangan Luhan. Sedikit banyak Suho sedikit tidak suka, ia meraih bahu Xiumin membuat yeoja itu menghadapnya. Perlahan ia melumat bibir mungil Xiumin ia kehilangan akal dan terus memaksa Xiumin membalas ciumannya. Suho bingung saat mendapati pipinya basah, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Xiumin tengah menangis dengan bibir yang sebagian berada di mulutnya.<p>

" mi—"

" apa akan sesedih itu jika kita ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai? Hiks—apa semua tidak akan terkendali?"

" mian—aku—"

" hiks—kalau masih mencintai apakah harus melakukan dengan yeoja lain? Hiks"

Lengkap sudah kata-kata Xiumin membuat Suho merasa benar-benar bersalah. Ia melihat bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Xiumin.

" mian—"

Tangan Suho di biarkan mengambang karna Xiumin langsung berlari pergi.  
>Suho mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Xiumin setelah yeoja itu pergi meninggalkannya, namja angelic itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.<p>

" apa aku secara tidak sadar merefleksikan Yixing pada Lay? Aisss! Tidak mungkin! Bahkan mereka berbeda, tapi—rasa sakit itu ada saat melihat Lay malah kegirangan dengan hubunganku dan Xiumin…ini benar-benar membuatku gila!"

.

.

.

Luhan membiarkan Tao terdiam dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia dan Tao berada di taman dekat gudang, cukup sepi untuk meredakan pobia Tao.

" Tao-ah—"

Tidak ada respon, Luhan melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam ke 3 untuk kelas hari ini yang berarti sebentar lagi akan ada jam terahir. Dan meskipun Luhan adalah pemilik kampus, Luhan masih ingin menaati peraturan yang di buat oleh orang-orang kepercayaannya di yayasan atau di universitas. Luhan menghela nafas, akan lama jika Tao sudah kembali pada pobianya.

" baby—aku dan Xiumin...kami sudah jadian"

Sukses! Tao yang sedari 2 jam tadi tidak memberikan respon menoleh kearahnya seakan meyakinkan.

" padahal kami ingin merayakannya bersamamu hari ini—"

" jin—ja?"

OH!Ok Tao membalasnya. Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan. Tao mendekatinya, bahkan wajah Tao berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Luhan merasa lega ternyata memancing Tao dengan Xiumin lebih mujarab dari pada memancingnya dengan panda di taman bermain.

" tapi aku bingung, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak meresponku. Bagaimana? Apa gege tidak baik untuknya?"

" GEGE TERBAIK UNTUKNYA!"

Kini semangat yang beberapa waktu hilang mulai terlihat di mata panda Tao, bahkan Tao sudah memeluk Luhan posesif menandakan ia sudah mulai bisa mengalahkan pobianya.

" gege mencintaimu, baby"

Bisik Luhan membalas pelukan Tao.  
>Tao mengangguk.<br>Mereka tidak menyadari jika Kris tidak sengaja lewat saat Luhan membisikkan kata cinta pada Tao. Sungguh membuat namja itu ingin sekali melompat dan menghakimi Luhan seenak kepalanya. Jika itu bukan Luhan, Kris sudah pasti melakukannya. Tapi ia tau Luhan memang terbaik untuk hal mengasihi meskipun wajahnya tak kalah datar dengan Kris.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Chen masuk.

" apa Kris belum pulang? Sepertinya dia tidak ikut jam terahir tadi?"

" Kris memang tidak ikut jam terahir Yeol"

Chanyeol meringis, ia langsung duduk di sofa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chen yang sedang membuka sekaleng jus.

" ughhh—"

" wae?"

Chen menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya, ia berlari ke westafel yang ada di dapur dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

" Chen?"

" Ughh! Hueekkk"

Dan berkali-kali Chen memuntahkan apa saja yang baru ia makan hingga ia merasa benar-benar lemas. Chanyeol panik, mencari-cari barang dan ahirnya mengurungkan niatnya beralih dengan memijit tengkuk Chen.

" appoh? Kau sakit lagi?"

Chen menggeleng.

" perluhkah kita ke dokter?"

Lagi-lagi Chen menggeleng.

" Yeol—aku ingin pulang"

" kau tetap di sini! Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa jika di rumah sendirian! Dan lagi di sini ada aku dan Kris yang bisa menjagamu"

" Ye—ol"

'BRUGKK'  
>Chen kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terkapar di lantai jika Chanyeol terlambat menangkapnya. Chanyeol segera membawa Chen ke dalam kamarnya dan menelfon dokter. Seorang dokter tersenyum mencoba memeriksa Chen yang belum siuman.<p>

" sepertinya bayinya akan membuat ia susah makan—"

" EH? Baby?"

Dokter itu mengangguk.

" lekas katakan pada kedua orang tuamu, sebelum mereka mengetahui dari mata-mata yang mereka pasang"

Chanyeol mengangguk.  
>Setelah kepergian sang dokter, Chanyeol menatap iba pada Chen yang masih terpejam di ranjangnya.<p>

.

.

" _urus yeoja murahan itu~jangan sampai dia kembali padaku, ah! Bagaimana kalau kalian membuat namja yang tertidur di sofa itu seakan-akan tidur dengan yeoja ini—"_

_._

_._

" _dasar! Kenapa kau menggunakan yeoja yang tidak kau kenal? Dan—aghh! Aku tidak mau jika yeoja itu sampai menuntutmu karna kau tidak memakai pengaman! Kajja! Dan kalian—lakukan semuanya dan pastikan semua bersih dari campur tangan anakku!"_

_._

_._

Suara-suara itu, Chanyeol mengingatnya. Saat itu Chanyeol tidak begitu mabuk untuk mendengar beberapa suara langkah yang mengusik tidurnya. Ia mengikuti seorang pelayan yang ia minta untuk mengantar dirinya pergi ke kamar di mana Chen dan Kai berada. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan terjebak dalam keadaan di mana seorang namja menyetubuhi yeoja yang beberapa kali sempat mencuri perhatiannya. Chanyeol memang seorang pemabuk, namun beberapa gelas wine dan anggur belum bisa membuatnya terkapar. Dan ia masih sadar ketika tubuhnya yang semula ada di sofa berganti di kasur dengan keadaan naked dan jangan lupakan sesuatu miliknya yang mereka masukan ke kedalam tubuh yeoja yang sepertinya tidak akan terbangun meski seoul terserang bom. Sebelum tertidur Chanyeol terkekeh menertawakan betapa rapi mereka menghilangkan jejak, bahkan mereka memaksa dirinya untuk terangsang dan mengeluarkan cairan cinta di dalam tubuh sang yeoja.

" Kau brengsek, Kim Jongin!"

Desis Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol pergi keluar menuju dapur, ia melihat Kris masuk dengan keadaan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat baik.<p>

" kau kenapa?"

" bisakah—bisakah aku mencintainya? Bisakah aku yang memeluknya—"

Namja jangkung itu tau, jika sepupunya tengah membicarakan Tao. Perlahan ia membantu Kris untuk bangkit, Kris memang tidak terlihat seperti orang mabuk namun Chanyeol tau jika Kris baru saja menenggak alcohol taraf rendah. Kris memang bukan pemabuk namun ia bisa menghabiskan beberapa botol wine dan soju dalam beberapa tenggak. Kris adalah seseorang yang akan kehilangan kendali ketika ia sudah mabuk dan akan mengingat kejadian yang ia lakukan sebagai mimpi.

" aku sudah bilang, kau jangan minum lagi! Aiss"

" jinjja—aku ingin sekali memeluknya—aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda padanya!"

Kris mengiba, entahlah apa yang membuat namja blonde itu terasa tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil. Chanyeol menghela nafas, bagaimanapun Kris adalah saudara tempatnya berbagi. Ia membuka kemeja yang Kris kenakan dan mebaringkannya di atas kasur.

" aku tidak ingin kau pulang dengan keadaan kacau seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu—Kris"

'DEGH!'  
>Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kris merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti sejenak.<p>

" pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan bekas cakaran di punggung, dan jangan lupa bau badanmu—kau bukan lagi Kris yang ku kenal sebelum kejadian itu. Setelah itu kau berubah drastis tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku"

Chanyeol tau kesalahan apa yang telah Kris lakukan dan ia tau bagaimana namja itu tersiksa dengan keadaan, hingga ia membawa Kris yang sedikit depresi ke Canada dengan berbagai alasan yang mampu ia utarakan.

" aku sudah mencari yeoja itu namun tidak ada yang aku temukan—setidaknya jika aku menemukan yeoja itu kau bisa meminta maaf agar kau tidak lagi dihantui rasa bersalah"

Kris mendengar desisan Chanyeol.

" Yeol—"

" ne?"

" bagaimana jika aku merasakan Tao adalah yeoja itu—"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak.  
>Ia menatap Kris yang kali ini menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada tanda jika sepupunya sedang melucu, bahkan wajah Kris kelewat serius.<p>

" itu tidak mungkin—"

" aku juga tidak percaya, tapi saat merasakan lembut tangannya—aku merasakan familiar dan suara pekikannya tadi—aku—aku pernah mendengarnya"

" sudahlah, kau tidur saja. Hari ini aku akan memasak bubur untuk kalian—"

Putus Chanyeol.  
>Kris menoleh kearah Chanyeol bingung.<p>

" apa Chen ada di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menunduk sekilas mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk berbicara pada Kris.

" aku akan menelfon mommyku untuk kemari—Chen hamil"

" mwo?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari kekagetan Kris karna Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Lay berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman, ia menghela nafas saat merasakan perasaannya benar-benar sakit. Yeoja itu tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

" eh? Xiumin?"

Xiumin menoleh, dan baru kali ini Lay melihat yeoja itu menangis.

" kau menangis? Waeyo?"

Xiumin menggeleng.  
>Lay langsung menarik Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya. Setelah beberapa lama ia mengendurkan pelukannya,<p>

" waeyo? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku—aku akan—"

" di sini ( menunjuk dadanya ) sakit—"

Sedikit banyak Lay tau jika yang sakit adalah perasaan Xiumin dan ia mulai mengangguk memberikan pundaknya agar Xiumin tidak lagi sendiri. Xiumin menghentikan tangisnya ketika malam semakin larut, ia menatap air yang berada di dalam kolam.

" alasan kenapa manusia takut pada kematian adalah karena tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang mereka kasihi, iya kan?"

'angguk'  
>Lay mengangguk membenarkan.<p>

"—alasan manusia menyerah juga karna tidak ingin membuat kesakitan itu menjadi penyesalan.."

Lay mengangguk, ia merasa apa yang Xiumin katakan adalah benar.  
>Keduanya duduk sambil sesekali memecahkan keheningan dengan membuat riak di air kolam. Lay mengajak Xiumin pulang karna hari sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang yeoja, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara benda jatuh, bukan benda melainkan Xiumin yang terjatuh tanpa aba-aba.<p>

" Ya Tuhan!"

Dengan cepat ia membawa Xiumin ke rumah sakit terdekat dan menghubungi Luhan.

.

.

Dokter mengangguk membiarkan Lay dan Tao masuk, ia mengajak Luhan untuk berbicara.

" kau oppanya, jadi kau harus tau bagaimana keadaannya. Dia saat ini sangat tertekan—entahlah ia sedang memikirkan apa, jadi jangan buat ia lebih tertekan lagi"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan dokter mengatakan apa yang ia mau.

" Lay—bagaimana dia bersama denganmu?"

" tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu, dan saat mengajaknya pulang ia pingsan. Apa kau memarahinya lagi? Apa kau me—"

" aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, Yixing!"

Lay berkedip tidak percaya saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yixing padahal dengan kuat Lay tau jika Luhan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

" aku Lay?"

" bagiku sama saja, Lay dan Yixing—adalah orang yang sama-sama menyebalkan"

Tao terkekeh melihat Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.  
>Hingga pagi Lay dan Tao tertidur di sofa yang telah di sediakan, dan Luhan? Namja itu masih setia menanti Xiumin bangun.<p>

.

.

" _biasanya setelah aku kelelahan atau tertekan aku memerluhkan waktu paling tidak seminggu untuk bangun, tapi kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya aku bisa terbangun? Apa karna kau?"_

_._

_._

Kata-kata Xiumin tadi pagi berputar di otaknya.

.

.

" _yang ada pada tubuh Lay adalah Yi Xing, aku membantunya untuk tetap hidup dengan memberikan keabadianku sebagai makluk immortal. Jiwa Lay sudah terkubur bersama tubuh Yi Xing. Aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatanku untuk ku gunakan pada manusia biasa, seberapa inginnya aku jika aku masih ingin hidup aku harus menjaga kekuatanku untukku sendiri. Jangankan untuk menyakiti manusia, untuk menolong sakitnya saja kekuatanku akan membuatku langsung menghilang bersama dengan kekuatanku, bersama dengan keabadianku"_

_._

_._

Luhan menatap wajah damai Xiumin dengan tatapan sendu.

" apakah begini kisah cinta berbeda dunia?"

Bisiknya sambil mencium bibir mungil Xiumin.

.

.

" _aku akan sangat menyesal jika aku membuatmu sakit—jika itu terjadi, aku akan meminta pada sang waktu agar aku tidak pernah terbangun dan bertemu denganmu…"_

_._

_._

" sebegitukah kau mencintaiku? Apa yang terjadi?"

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan ingin menjerit. Kini ia hanya bisa memandangi sosok cantik yang tengah menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kelas special saat melihat seorang namja tengah memunggunginya.

" mom~ jebal~"

" _arra-arra, mommy akan mengajak daddymu kembali—tapi untuk apa chagy"_

" kau kembali dulu baru aku akan mengatakannya"

" _apa karna Kris? Apa anak itu kembali membuat masalah?"_

Chanyeol terlihat mendesah, bahkan ia tidak menyadari Baekhyun masih mematung di depan pintu.

" _kalau Kris membuat masalah aku tidak akan menelfonmu tapi Wu aunti, mom—"_

" katakan baby~"

" _aiss, aku akan menikah! Puas!?"_

" MWO?!"

Chanyeol menatap phonselnya sekilas setelah menjauhkan dari telinganya.

" _Ya! Apa yang terjadi kenapa—"_

" aku telah menghamili yeojachinguku mom, makanya cepatlah pulang agar aku tidak membuatmu malu—"

" YAAA! PARK CHANYEOL KAU A—tuttuttuuutt pip"

Chanyeol menutup paksa sambungan luar negerinya. Bahkan ia tidak tau jika Baekhyun berbalik menjauh dari pintu kelas dengan air mata yang berlinang.

" aiss, dia benar-benar—"

Baekhyun berlari ke toilet, ia menangis di dalamnya. Hatinya benar-benar merasakan seperti dihujani pisau berkarat yang menyayatnya. Ia menangisi perasaannya yang begitu terluka mendengar kenyataan.

.

.

" _demi putusnya hubungan Chen dan Chanyeol aku bersumpah itu adalah jelmaan Yi Xing"_

.

_._

" _yeojachinguku tercinta, Chen!"_

.

.

" _Chen—Chagy~"_

.

.

Suara-suara dari ingatannya kembali muncul bagai kaset rusak, Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Sejak ia pindah ia sudah mencari tahu semua tentang Chen dan mencoba membuat Chen jauh dari Chanyeol namun selalu saja urusannya gagal. Bahkan racun yang pernah ia berikan pada minuman Chen tidak menimbulkan apapun kecuali yeoja itu pingsan. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras saat ingat kata-kata Chanyeol dimana ia ingin menikah, dan Chen hamil.

" AGH!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelas saat semua orang mulai masuk, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" kau kenapa Baekie?"

Tanya Suho  
>Baekhyun menggeleng dan duduk di sampingnya. Suasana kelas lumayan ramai meski minus Xiumin dan Chen yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih betah untuk menutup matanya.<p>

" hei kau bawa kemana Chenie? Kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

Tanya kyungso, Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

" aku memintanya istirahat, sebagai calon appa bukankah aku terlalu baik untuk tidak membuat calon istrinya kelelahan?"

" calon appa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kai yang langsung terlihat tegang.

" kau—"

" Chenie mengandung anakku—anakku!"

Bagai sebuah penegasan Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Dan sukses membuat Kai membeku di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

**Gomawo karna sudah review karna dari situlah saya tau bagaimana chapter selanjutnya akan berjalan**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**


	8. Chapter 8 OPEN

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**WARNING!**

**Mian telat update, rencananya sih beberapa minggu ga update tapi berhubung tadi aku ada waktu luang ya—syukurlah bisa update mian menunggu lama**

**Walau ahirnya cuman bisa update dikit, but mianhe..**

**Kalau boleh curhat sih buat chapter ini, ini chapter adalah chapter awal menuju ending ekekekekekeeke **

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

"**OPEN"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelas saat semua orang mulai masuk, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" kau kenapa Baekie?"

Tanya Suho  
>Baekhyun menggeleng dan duduk di sampingnya. Suasana kelas lumayan ramai meski minus Xiumin dan Chen yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih betah untuk menutup matanya.<p>

" hei kau bawa kemana Chenie? Kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

Tanya kyungso, Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

" aku memintanya istirahat, sebagai calon appa bukankah aku terlalu baik untuk tidak membuat calon istrinya kelelahan?"

" calon appa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kai yang langsung terlihat tegang.

" kau—"

" Chenie mengandung anakku—anakku!"

Bagai sebuah penegasan Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Dan sukses membuat Kai membeku di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

…

**#Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Tao duduk termenung memandangi aliran sungai, matanya menerawang ke ujung aliran sungai.

" aku mengingat semuanya—"

" mwoya?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuatnya sadar jika ia tidak sendirian, pertanyaan yang Kris lontarkan menyadarkan Tao untuk tetap menjadi Tao yang terlihat di mata banyak orang bukan Tao yang dilihat oleh Luhan atau Xiumin. Tao tersenyum, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan raut ketakutan dan kesedihannya pada orang lain terlebih pada Kris. Pikiran Tao tertuju pada satu kenyataan menyakitkan tentang satu masa pada kehidupan masa lalu yang pernah ada di dalam perjalanan hidunya.

" ingat apa?"

" aniya—"

Kris ahirnya terdiam.  
>Keduanya duduk di tepi sungai sambil memakan kentang bakar yang mereka pesan, Kris menoleh pada sosok Tao yang kini terlihat lebih berkilau dari biasanya. Rambut panjangnya tertepa angin secara perlahan menunjukan leher jenjang nan putih dan menggoda untuk siapa saja yang akan melihatnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana pantulan cahaya senja membuat Tao terlihat layaknya siluet cantik yang menemani Kris.<p>

" beberapa tahun yang lalu—aku membuat kesalahan"

Tao terdiam, ia tidak menoleh atau merespon apapun. Ia merasakan dejavu untuk cerita yang akan Kris ceritakan.

" kesalahan itu benar-benar membuatku seperti dihantui oleh berjuta rasa bersalah yang entah sampai kapan aku bisa memikulnya—"

Kris terdiam sejenak, ia ingin mencoba menyampaikan apa yang menjadi perasaannya saat ini pada seorang yeoja yang kini bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

" bagai seorang monster yang menjadi momok dalam kehidupan, aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku di masa lalu. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, aku ingin meminta pengampunan meski apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan mungkin bisa memperbaiki atau merubah apapun tapi setidaknya aku ingin meminta maaf dan pengampunan"

Kris benar-benar menunjukkan semua penyesalannya saat mata Tao beralih menatapnya, keduanya terdiam sesaat dan mencoba membuka hati mereka untuk saling menerima perasaan yang menyusup pada diri mereka sendiri. Perasaan halus yang pernah hinggap meski sesaat, perasaan halus yang lama tidak mereka miliki karna peliknya keadaan yang memaksa mereka melupakan semua perasaan yang mereka miliki. Demi sebuah penyesalan, demi sebuah rasa takut dan kehilangan yang selalu ada di dalam hati mereka.

" apa gege benar-benar monster?"

Kris mengangguk, kini air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi tirus namja bertubuh atletis itu. Air mata penyesalan dan penyesalan yang selalu menghinggapi hidupnya. Kris sudah mengetahui semua dari koneksi yang Chanyeol miliki, Kris tau siapa yeoja tidak bersalah yang menjadi korban dari monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Seminggu telah berlalu setelah ia mengetahui dan menangisi semua yang ia lakukan pada Tao, memang ia menyesal melakukannya namun hatinya benar-benar merasakan sakit saat mengetahui yeoja itu Tao. Kris bahkan menangis sendirian layaknya seorang yeoja yang di tinggal pergi namjachingunya.

" Tao—bisakah seorang monster sepertiku mendapatkan pengampunan? Bisakah aku mencoba memperbaiki semua perasaan yang telah aku berikan pada orang lain? Bisakah?"

" gege—"

Kris mengiba, ia berharap-sungguh berharap tidak mendapatkan penolakan.

" hiks—bisakah? Bisakah—"

" gege—eump!"

Tao? Entah dorongan dari mana Tao mencium bibir Kris. Ia meraih tengkuk Kris, jari-jari lentiknya menyusup kerambut bruttle namja tampan yang kini hanya terdiam menerima serangan mendadak dari seorang yang tidak ia duga akan memberikan sensasi untuk hatinya. Tao melepaskan tautan bibirnya, menyisakan jarak yang tipis untuk mengurai benang-benang saliva dari bibirnya dan bibir Kris. Mata pandanya yang biasa hanya bisa Kris lihat dari jarak bermeter-meter kini terlihat jelas dan menggoda.

" apa—apa be-benar—it—itu ge—ge?"

" Tao?!"

Kris kaget melihat air mata mulai membasahi pipi cubby Tao.

" mian—mian—"

" hiks—"

Kris hanya bisa mencoba menyentuh Tao, namun Tao berjengit. Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng dan berdiri.

" mianhe—jeongmal mianhe"

Orang-orang di sekitar sungai Han hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua seperti sebuah drama percintaan dimana sang namja melakukan kesalahan dan si yeoja tidak ingin memaafkannya, namun yang mereka kali ini lihat bukanlah sebuah drama, yang mereka lihat adalah kenyataan dimana Kris menangis sambil berlutut di depan tubuh Tao yang menggeleng sambil terus menangis dan menangis dalam langkah yang entah bisa atau tidak. Yeoja manis itu hanya mampu memandangi Kris yang memohon maaf padanya dengan mata yang sama-sama berlinang di pipi keduanya.

" mian—hiks—mianhe—"

" untuk apa gege meminta maaf? Untuk apa? Semuanya sudah terjadi dan—kenapa gege harus meminta maaf padaku atas kejadian itu?"

Pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris merasa tertusuk pisau, Kris tau inilah penolakan sesungguhnya yang akan ia terima dari Tao. Tapi namja itu tetap akan menerimanya, ia tau ia salah dan ia tau jika perbuatannya benar-benar tidak termaafkan namun ia ingin mencintai Tao dengan sesungguhnya tanpa perasaan lain yang menghantuinya meski perasaan itu tidak akan terabaikan.

" karna aku mencintaimu! Karna aku membutuhkanmu! Karna aku ingin kau berada di sisihku! Bukan karna penyesalan akan cinta yang bersemi di hatiku sejak saat itu namun karna cinta yang benar-benar aku rasakan pada yeoja yang membuatku menjadi monster menakutkan. Aku memang menyesal merenggut semuanya darimu—aku memang menyesal karna menjadi monster yang merusak kehidupan dan masa depanmu, tapi sungguh—aku mencintaimu—jinja"

Ciuman itu memabukkan bagi Kris, ia tidak bisa mengelakkan bagaimana Tao mulai mencium bibirnya.

" Apa—"

Bahkan entah sejak kapan Kris sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan Tao yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Keduanya kini tengah berciuman panas dengan tangan yang mengusap paha putih Tao. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana mereka berahir di sebuah kamar hotel dengan tubuh tanpa busana dan Tao yang berada dalam klimaks sambil menjambak rambutnya.

" agh!"

Dan cairan mereka keluar bersama-sama membasahi perpaduan tubuh di atas ranjang king size. Keduanya sudah terlalu lelah hingga keduanya berbaring dengan Tao yang berada di atas tubuh Kris.

" apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku—"

" gege—bisakah aku percaya pada gege?"

" maksudmu?"

" bisakah aku menganggap ini semua tidak hanya mimpi?"

Kris menangkup wajah Tao dengan tangan kekarnya.

" aku akan mengatakan pada Luhan untuk menjadikanmu milikku selamanya, jika perlu aku akan memohon padanya atas apapun agar aku bisa memilikimu"

" kalau Lu-ge tidak mengijinkan?"

" aku yakin akan bisa meyakinkannya—karna aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi"

Mata Kris tak lagi sedingin biasanya—mata itu melembut dan melemah.

.

.

" yeoboseo?"

" _baby kau dimana? Aku sudah menelfonmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menjawab, aku juga sudah menghubungi Kyungso tapi dia mengatakan kau tidak jadi kerumahnya.."_

Kris mendengar nada kekhawatiran yang terdengar di seberang sambungan.

" aku menginap di hotel—gege tidak usah khawatir Tao akan baik-baik saja?"

" _begitu kah? Ya sudah—jangan lupa kau makan ne?"_

" ne—"

'PIP'  
>Tao menutup sambungan telephonenya dan tiduran di samping Kris.<p>

" gege—"

" hem—"

" untuk sekarang jangan katakan pada Lu-ge dulu—"

" wae?"

Tao menunduk, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana kemarahan Luhan tentang kenyataan sebenarnya jika seorang yang selama ini ia cari ternyata adalah cingunya sendiri. Tao tidak ingin hubungan Kris dan Luhan menjadi taruhan atas masalah yang terjadi pada dirinya. Melihat raut wajah khawatir Tao, Kris ahirnya mengangguk. Ia menyimpulkan jika Tao tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar meyayangi Tao.

.

.

.

Chen menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, ia meminta penjelasan untuk apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

" aku akan menikahimu—trimalah lamaranku, demi bayi yang ada di perutmu—demi—"

'PLAK'  
>Air mata itu kini mengalir di pipi tirus Chen,<p>

" wae? Apa kau mengasihaniku? Apa kau mencoba mengolokku? Apa—"

" AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Chen tersentak.

" aku mencintaimu, apa itu tidak cukup untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya? Apa itu belum cukup untukmu menerimaku?"

" Yeol—"

" aku—akupun melakukannya padamu! Aku pun mencintaimu, tidak bisakah aku bertanggung jawab atas cintaku padamu?"

" ta-"

" cukup! Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu—Kim Jong Dae, apa kau membenciku?"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa aku terlalu buruk untukmu?"

" kau terlalu baik"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

" apa aku pernah berbuat jahat padamu?"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa kau masih belajar mencintaiku?"

Chen mengangguk.

" dan aku masih mencintaimu—eump"

Dengan perlahan Chayeol mencium bibir Chen. Pagutan bibir mereka menjadi pemandangan tersendiri oleh dua orang paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" oh—anakku sudah berani meminta ku untuk melihat adegan live"

Ucapan seorang yeoja baya dengan tampilan elegan membuat kedua insan itu kaget.

" ahahaha—haii mom"

Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Chen menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Setelah membungkuk hormat Chanyeol memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang kini memasang wajah garangnya pada Chanyeol.

" bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau meminta kami kembali ke rumah ini?"

" yah~seperti kalian ketahui jika aku Park Chanyeol akan menikahi Kim Jong Dae dengan atau tanpa restu kalian"

'PLUK'  
>Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan mommynya.<p>

" Ya! Victoria Park! Kau bisa membuat seorang bayi tidak memiliki appa yang tampan jika kau terus memukul kepalaku!"

" tsk! Biarkan!"

Seorang namja baya penuh wibawah menepuk pundak Chen, membuatnya mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

" Park Yoochun, aku daddy si bodoh Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu menantuku—"

" eh? Jongdae, ajussi bisa memanggilku Chen—"

" YAAAA! Kau panggil apa suamiku tadi? Ajussi?"

Teriakan Victoria membuat Chen berjengit. Chen reflex mengangguk takut namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya di peluk dengan nyaman.

" panggil kami mommy dan daddy seperti Chanyeol memanggil kami—"

" ta—"

" tidak ada tapi-tapian, ah—ada baiknya jika kita makan malam di luar sambil membicarakan pernikahan kalian? Otte?"

" tapi Kris tidak ikut mom"

" wae?"

" molla, dia mengatakan ingin sendiri untuk beberapa waktu"

Yoochun mengangguk dan mengajak mereka pergi menggunakan satu mobil.  
>Sebuah restoran mahal dengan sajian yang menggugah selera siap di hadapan mereka, mereka berempat menikmati makanan layaknya keluarga yang hangat. Victoria mengungkapkan berbagai ide gila untuk pernikahan Chanyeol dan Chen.<p>

" harus mewah dan berkelas—"

" mom, aku dan Chen sama-sama tidak menyukai style mu. Tanyakan saja pada daddy betapa mengerikan rencana-rencana yang kau buat. Perancang internasional? Dekorasi dan publikasi, oh~ ayolah mom, aku menikah dengan Chen bukan untuk ajang pamer. Tapi untuk menyatukan cinta kami di hadapan saksi dan di hadapan Tuhan. Walaupun tanpa menikah aku sudah menyatukan cinta ka—apppoh!"

Protes Chanyeol saat kepalanya diketuk dengan sendok.

" seenaknya saja kau terhadap anak orang eoh?! Sudah, aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bicara. Nah Chen-Chen Chen, apa yang kau inginkan tentang rencana pernikahanmu?"

Chen terlihat berfikir sejenak dan tersenyum.

" sesuatu sederhana yang di lakukan di taman dengan bunga-bunga putih, aku dan Kyungso selalu mengatakan seperti itu jika di tanya mimpi dan rencana menikah"

" aigo~baiklah, mommy akan menurut"

Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihat bagaimana semua ide dari istrinya di tolak oleh dua calon pengantin.

.

.

Mata Kai berpindah menjadi kaku, saat ia melihat di pojok ruangan seorang Park Chanyeol tengah mengusap rambut Chen dengan pelan di sertai pujian dari dua orang di hadapan mereka.

" kenapa berhenti?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kai kaget, Donghae melihat ke arah tatapan anaknya.

" bukankah dia—Park Yoochun? Ada hubungan apa mereka dengan—"

Kai tidak bisa menghentikan langkah Donghae yang langsung mendahuluinya pergi ke arah meja keluarga Park.

" Park-ssi?"

Yoochun menoleh, ia tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

" ya—Lee Donghae sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu?"

" ya, sejak kau berada di Canada untuk waktu yang lama—"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang tengah bercanda dengan makanan.

" mereka—dia Park Chanyeol anakku dan si mungil itu Kim Jong Dae calon menantuku"

" menantu?!"

Suara itu jelas sekali di telinga Chanyeol, Chanyeol ingat bagaimana suara itu menjadi kebencian tersendiri di hidupnya.

" kau seharusnya tau asal-usul yeoja yang akan menjadi menantumu, tsk—dia adalah wanita jalang yang—"

'SREEGHH'  
>Chanyeol berdiri dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan menusuk.<p>

" sudah cukup menjadikan yeojachinguku sebagai bahan kotor dari mulut anda, Tuan. Jika anda ingin mengatakan yeojachinguku jalang, bagaimana dengan anak anda? Bagaimana dengan anda?"

Satu pukulan telak untuk Donghae dan Kai.  
>Donghae langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, sedangkan Kai? Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chen yang menggantungkan tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol.<p>

" apa kau mengenal direktur Lee?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" hanya orang bodoh yang mengorbankan orang yang berharga untukku harus menerima semuanya—"

Victoria diam. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajak melanjutkan makan malam.

.

.

.

Suasana kamar Chanyeol terasa sepi, hanya di isikan Chen yang sedang terduduk sambil menandai kalender di phonselnya.  
>'CKLEKK'<br>Victoria tersenyum meminta ijin untuk masuk, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chen, yeoja cantik itu masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum saat Chen menatapnya bingung.

" aku tidak tau masalah kalian, tapi ijinkan mommy menanyakan satu hal padamu—dan jawablah dengan jujur, arra?"

Chen mengangguk.

" apa kau mencintai Yeol? Atau kau hanya memanfaatkannya?"

Chen menunduk.  
>Yeoja mungil itu sudah mengalami banyak kehidupan dan ia tau bagaimana hal seperti ini terjadi, yeoja itu sudah hafal dengan kehidupan lebih dari 1 abad di bumi. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika ia akan menjadi salah satu lakon dari sandiwara dunia manusia, yang pernah ia tertawakan.<p>

" aku tidak tau—perasaan bagaimana aku memperhatikan, merindukan, memimpikan, menginginkan kebahagiaan untuknya apakah itu perasaan yang manusia katakan sebagai cinta? Atau perasaan bagaimana membutuhkan senyum dan seluruh perasaan bahagia miliknya agar hatiku tidak sakit, apakah perasaan itu yang manusia katakan sebagai perasaan memanfaatkan? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti cara berfikir sebagai manusia yang baik"

Victoria memeluk Chen.

" aku tau—aku tau kau yang terbagik untuk Yeol"

" tapi aku—"

Victoria menatap mata Chen dan tersenyum.

" yang kami butuhkan adalah kau akan memerhatikan Yeolieku"

Dan berahirlah pada Chen yang menceritakan semuanya, hingga Victoria menangis.

" kenapa mereka jahat sekali?"

" apa kau tidak marah? Harusnya kau mengusirku pergi—"

Victoria tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" kalau aku mengusirmu, aku sama saja dengan mereka. Lagi pula Chanyeol juga sudah melakukannya padamu kan? Apa lagi yang bisa membuat Chanyeol bahagia kecuali denganmu?"

Chen mengangguk.

" aku tidak tau jika manusia memiliki perasaan yang kompleks"

" hahaha-kau lucu sekali Chenie"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungso mematikan menyimpan phonselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum, ia menyirami bunga-bunga mawar yang mulai bermekaran.  
>'TIN—TIN—TIN"<br>suara klakson mobil membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menoleh pada sebuah mobil sport silver dengan plat nomor special. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung,

" Do Kyungso!"

" Eh?! Sehun?"

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungso. Tangan pucatnya meraih tangan Kyungso.

" kajja!"

" EH?! Kita mau kemana?!"

" ikut saja—"

Tanpa persetujuan Sehun menarik tangan Kyungso dan membawa Kyungso ikut bersamanya. Sehun membawa Kyungso berkeliling sebuah resourt tempat belanja milik Jaejin. Ia meminta Kyungso memilih gaun-gaun mahal koleksi eomanya.

" tapi—Sehun untuk apa ini semua?"

" kau tidak ingin tampil cantik di pesta pernikahan chigumu?"

" Chen? Tapi kemarin aku sudah membeli gaun—"

" hanya aku yang boleh melihat kau berpenampilan imut seperti itu, dan ah! Ini coba kau pakai ini—"

Sehun mengeluarkan gaun berwarna putih untuk Kyungso.

" ah! Itu lebih baik—kajja! Mereka pasti sudah menunggu!"

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan Chen dan Chanyeol dilaksanakan setelah seminggu mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan. Keduanya memilih konsep sederhana yang menampilkan kecantikan dan ketampanan yang di miliki keduanya. Luhan berangkat bersama Tao dan Xiumin yang berpenampilan cantik di susul dengan Lay yang berjalan riang menuju pelaminan untuk berfoto bersama Chen dan Chanyeol.

" cukkaeyo"

" cepatlah menyusul hyung—"

Xiumin tersenyum memberikan ucapan lirih. Yang hanya bisa Chen dengar sendiri, Chen mengangguk.  
>Semua bergembira kecuali Kai yang berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu, sedangkan Baekhyun? Yeoja itu menahan tangisnya dengan menggenggam tangan Suho.<br>Pernikahan penuh kontrofersi yang membuat dua hati terluka, dengan kesalahan yang mereka perbuat sendiri menjadi konsekuensi dari luka mereka.  
>Malamnya Chanyeol tersenyum memandang Chen berdiri di atas balkon.<p>

" Chenie—kau akan sakit jika terus di sini"

" hembusan angin dari laut terasa menyejukkan"

Chanyeol mencium leher Chen, ia mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil Chen.

" Yeol—ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan—dan ku perlihatkan padamu"

" mwoya?"

Chen membalik tubuhnya dan mendorong Chanyeol sedikit menjauh. Ia sedikit ragu, namun ia sudah memilih keputusan untuk mengatakan semuanya.  
>'BRARRTTK'<br>Sepasang sayap berwarna orange merenggang dan mengepak setelah keluar dari punggung Chen.

" Chen—"

" inilah aku, Yeol—aku adalah seorang manusia dari bangsa snowflake, ah meski ku jelaskanpun kau tidak akan mengerti yang jelas—aku bukan manusia sama sepertimu, mian baru mengatakannya"

" Chen—"

" aku—aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu, kau terlalu baik padaku hingga membuatku terlena pada dunia fana ini. Tidak seharusnya aku bersamamu, namun aku memilih bersamamu. Tak seharusnya aku merasakan perasaan manusia saat bersamamu namun aku tidak bisa menolaknya—mian, aku terlalu egois—mian"

Keduanya terdiam, Chanyeol yang masih menatap tidak percaya dan Chen yang menunduk dengan melayang kecil di atas pembatas balkon yang memiliki ketinggian 10 Meter dari permukaan tanah. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia perlahan melangkah menaiki pembatas balkon dan memeluk Chen membuat Chen kaget.

" selama kau itu Kim Jongdae, Chenieku siapapun kau—apapun wujudmu, kau adalah milikku"

" Yeol"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Chen dan menciumnya sekilas.

" aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu belum jika aku menerimamu apa adanya dirimu—aku baik bukan?"

" Yeol?"

" aku mencintaimu—Chen"

Dan tidak menunggu lama untuk ciuman dramatis yang mereka lakukan, Chanyeol merasa melayang ketika ia mencium bibir Chen lebih dalam lagi. Saat membuka matanya ia melihat bagaimana ia berdiri di udara—

" Chen?"

" selama kau menyentuhku, kau tidak akan jatuh"

" daebak! Aku jadi benar-benar mencintaimu"

" selama ini jadi kau bohong?"

" ahahahahaha tentu saja tidak!"

Keduanya berjalan-jalan memutari pulau jeju dengan menggunakan sayap Chen.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan singkat, hingga mereka semua telah tinggal bersama sampai 2 semester lebih. Kandungan Chen semakin ketara dan menunggu operasi karna Chanyeol di hantui ketakutan beberapa waktu sebelum Chen masuk rumah sakit.

" aku akan baik-baik saja—"

" aku merasakan lain, aku khawatir pada bayi kita dan dirimu"

Chen merasakan bagaimana keluarga Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya lebih dari Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Dari Chen yang meminta tidak jelas saat malam hari atau apalah seorang yang sering di lakukan oleh yeoja hamil, Chanyeol akan memberikan dengan senyuman dan usapan bahagia.

" yeol—"

" hemm—"

" aku mencintaimu"

" nado"

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman sebelum Chen masuk keruang ICU. Ia menangkap sebuah bulu orange yang melayang kearahnya.

" seperti Chen—"

Ia tersenyum.  
>Bersama dua orang tuanya Chanyeol menunggui Chen yang di operasi, semua berjalan lancar sebelum 2 jam. Namun keadaan sunyi itu terhenyak saat beberapa dokter berlari kearah ICU, dengan panik.<p>

" ada apa?"

Tanya Victoria, ia menghentikan seorang perawat yang tertinggal.

" bayi dan ibunya dalam keadaan bahaya—mereka kritis! Kesempatan hidup 3% untuk keduanya"

" andwe!"

Chanyeol mencoba tidak gegabah, namun tetap saja ia panik. Ia belari mendekati pintu ICU. 2 jam mereka di ombang ambingkan oleh banyak kemungkinan hingga mereka melihat semua dokter dan perawat keluar menyisakan beberapa perawat yang sedang membersihkan sisa operasi.

" mianhe—kami sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain—"

" andwe—"

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang ke senyum Chen.

" Kim-ssi, kami kehilangannya. Mianhe"

" ANDWE! Katakan kalian bohong! CHENKU baik-baik saja!"

Chanyeol memegang kerah dokter namun dokter itu mencoba mengangguk memberikan kebenaran yang ada di hadapannya.

" mianhe—"

" CHEN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin mengikuti langkah Luhan, ia terpontang panting saat Luhan membawanya menemui Tao. Xiumin ingin mengelak untuk hari ini namun ia tidak memiliki kuasa lagi.

" apa Lulu sangat membenci Kris?"

" seharusnya aku tau lebih awal jika namja bejad itu Kris! Agh!"

Pekik Luhan, ia menyetir ugal-ugalan.

" Lulu tenanglah—"

" bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika teman baikku adalah monster yang selama ini aku cari! Monster yang membuat masa depan Tao berantakan?! Membuat Tao takut pada siapapun yang menyentuhnya?!"

Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tau Luhan emosi.  
>Pagi tadi orang suruhan Luhan datang ke rumah dan membawa berbagai berkas tentang penyelidikan yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka lakukan dan baru saja mendapatkan balasannya. Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat darah Luhan langsung naik ke ubun-ubun.<p>

.

.

Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, Kris tengah mencium Tao.

" kau!"

Kris dan Tao kaget ke duanya menoleh pada Luhan dan Xiumin yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

" Lu-ge~"

" HUANG ZI TAO PALLI PULANG!"

" gege!"

" aku bilang pulang!"

Tao menggeleng, ia mencoba menggenggam lengan Kris.

" aku tidak tau, selama ini kalian benar-benar bermain di belakangku? Dan kau membela bajingan itu?!"

" gege~"

" ARRA! Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam kehidupan kalian…arraa aku memang tidak penting"

.

.

Semua terjadi lebih cepat dari pada dugaan Xiumin, ia merasakan bagaimana mobil yang ia dan Luhan tumpangi berguling menuju jurang. Xiumin mencoba melindungi Luhan dengan segenap kekuatannya hingga ia tak mampu lagi bertahan.

" Xi Luhan, saranghanda"

Ia menutup matanya sambil memeluk Luhan yang sudah berlumuran darah. Hingga ia menerima semua kobaran api yang di hasilkan dari ledakan mobil. Sayapnya terbakar..namun itulah takdir untuknya—

" sarangahaeyo, Luhanie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

**Gomawo karna sudah review karna dari situlah saya tau bagaimana chapter selanjutnya akan berjalan**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**


	9. Chapter 9 UNBELIVE

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

** Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**WARNING!**

**Mian telat update, berhubung tadi aku ada waktu luang ya—syukurlah bisa update mian menunggu lama**

**Walau ahirnya cuman bisa update dikit, but mianhe..**

**Rada kecewa juga sih dengan chapter ini cz kayaknya alurnya kecepetan tapi ga papa deh harap maklum #BOW**

.

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

"**UNBELIEVE"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Preview**

.

.

.

Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, Kris tengah mencium Tao.

" kau!"

Kris dan Tao kaget ke duanya menoleh pada Luhan dan Xiumin yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

" Lu-ge~"

" HUANG ZI TAO PALLI PULANG!"

" gege!"

" aku bilang pulang!"

Tao menggeleng, ia mencoba menggenggam lengan Kris.

" aku tidak tau, selama ini kalian benar-benar bermain di belakangku? Dan kau membela bajingan itu?!"

" gege~"

" ARRA! Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam kehidupan kalian…arraa aku memang tidak penting"

.

.

Semua terjadi lebih cepat dari pada dugaan Xiumin, ia merasakan bagaimana mobil yang ia dan Luhan tumpangi berguling menuju jurang. Xiumin mencoba melindungi Luhan dengan segenap kekuatannya hingga ia tak mampu lagi bertahan.

" Xi Luhan, saranghanda"

Ia menutup matanya sambil memeluk Luhan yang sudah berlumuran darah. Hingga ia menerima semua kobaran api yang di hasilkan dari ledakan mobil. Sayapnya terbakar..namun itulah takdir untuknya—

" sarangahaeyo, Luhanie"

Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Dan sukses membuat Kai membeku di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

…

**#Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Suho terdiam, ia memegang pundak Lay yang baru saja memberikan bunga di atas gundukan tanah.

" mengapa mereka pergi begitu saja? Bukankah kita semua teman?"

" Lay—"

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak banyak kata yang bisa Suho ungkapkan untuk menenangkan yeoja aktraktif seperti Lay, saat ini mereka sedang mengunjungi makam Xiumin dan Chen. Mereka berdua bersama dengan Kyungso dan Sehun dimana Kyungso tidak henti memukulkan tangannya pada Sehun. Suho cukup tau bagaimana persahabatan Kyungso dan Chen jadi kurang lebih ia tau bagaimana rasakehilangan itu. Tangan kekar itu mencoba membawa Lay ke dalam pelukannya, Suho tidak pernah tau jika tubuh Lay benar-benar seperti Yi Xing. Suho tidak pernah tau bahwa perasaannya ternyata benar pada Lay.

" bukankah sudah cukup untukku kehilangan saudaraku? Kenapa aku juga harus kehilangan dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi?"

Bukan tidak tau, namun Suholah yang tidak menghendakinya. Suho ingat permintaan terahir Yixing pada Xiumin sehingga ia menutup hatinya untuk siapapun kecuali Xiumin. Bahkan Suho menolak semua perasaan yang ia miliki pada Lay dan mengalihkannya untuk Xiumin. Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan untuknya.

" Xing-ah, aku yakin ini adalah takdir Tuhan. Kajja kita ke tempat Luhan dan Chanyeol, aku dengar Chanyeol akan membawa anaknya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan Luhan—entahlah, kajja mereka butuh kita"

Suho mengangguk pada Sehun untuk mengajak Kyungso.

.

.

'_Beginikah rasanya tanpa dirimu? Kenapa sangat menyakitkan? Kenapa semua begitu sepi?'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur lelap di dalam incubator. Seorang bayi yang benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya dan Chen, Chanyeol terisak. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri setiap kali ia melihat bayinya. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana terlintas di dalam pikirannya bahwa bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Chen adalah bayi Kai namun semuanya salah, itu adalah benar anak Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol—sebelum ia membawa Chen ke rumah sakit seorang dokter mengatakan padanya agar menjaga Chen dan bayinya dengan hati-hati di karenakan Chen pernah kehilangan bayinya yang baru berumur 2 minggu. Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana Chen kehilangan bayi pertamanya namun dokter menjelaskan jika Chen di temukan pingsan di jalanan yang membuat Chen harus terkapar di jalan.<p>

" Chen—"

Bisik Chanyeol.  
>Victoria menangis di pelukan Yoochun, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat anak semata wayangnya kehilangan cahayanya. Chayeol benar-benar kacau—<p>

" Yeol, kajja—mom sudah memesankan pesawat untuk kita berempat"

" dad—bagaimana kalau Chenie kembali? Bagaimana jika ia mencariku dan anak kita?"

" dia akan menemukanmu—sekarang dengarkan daddy Yeol—"

Namja baya itu menatap anaknya, ia memegang pundak anak semata wayangnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

" kau lebih tau Chen dari siapapun, dari aku atau mommymu jadi mengertilah"

Bagai seorang anak kecil yang tengah belajar mengerti Chanyeol mengangguk, pelukan Yoochun membuatnya kembali meraung. Ia meneriakan nama Chen. Yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan mampu untuk menahan air mata, tidak terkecuali Kai dan Baekhyun yang mematung di ambang pintu rumah sakit.

" aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang aku sayangi menjadi seperti ini! Aku menyayangi Chanyeol Kai"

" dan aku harus kehilangan Chen—kita berdua memiliki kesamaan, sama-sama menyakiti orang yang kita cintai. Sama-sama menangis melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis, sama-sama tidak mendapatkan apapun untuk cinta kita"

Bisik Kai.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak menyahuti semua perkataan yeoja mungil yang menjadi mamanya.

" Lu—kau makan dulu ne? mama sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

'TOK—TOOK'  
>Suara ketukan itu hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk Luhan. Luhan ingat jelas bagaimana Xiumin melebarkan sayapnya hanya untuk melindungi Luhan. Namja itu ingat jelas bagaimana bisikan cinta yang Xiumin ucapkan sebelum keduanya kehilangan kesadaran dan Luhan ingat dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan kosong itu terasa menyakitkan.<p>

" Luhanie—buka pintunya nak, kau tau? Tao dan chingumu jauh-jauh kemari—"

Mengingat nama Tao, Luhan benar-benar marah. Mengingat nama sepupunya membuatnya kembali pada masa di mana Xiumin mengikutinya dengan tubuh kecilnya mencoba menghentikan tindakan anarkis yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Kris. Luhan menyesal—ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Xiuminnya. Jika ia memiliki waktu untuk kembali ia hanya akan bersama Xiumin tidak akan memperdulikan kenyataan—jika ia tau, ia akan memilih tidak pergi seperti kata Xiumin.

" Xiumin—eotthokke?"

Xiumin dan Xiumin hanya yeoja mungil itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

" Luhanie—"

" Lu—ge"

Luhan menutup telinganya, ia benar-benar ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

.

.

Henry mengangguk iba pada Tao.

" bibi yakin Luhan hanya membutuhkan istirahat, dia merasa kehilangan yeoja itu—jadi aku harap kau akan mengerti. Tao—"

" bibi—"

" besok aku akan membawa Luhan ke cina, aku yakin itu yang terbaik untuk sedikit melupakan kenangan mereka"

" ke—ke—ci—na?"

Henry mengangguk.

" papanya sudah memesankan tiket untuk kami bertiga, jadi aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja di sini. Ah! Bukankah ini Wufan? Aku yakin dia akan menjagamu seperti Luhan menjagamu—"

Tao menggeleng, ia menggedor pintu kamar Luhan.

" gege! Gege! Lu-ge!"

" ada apa? Tao—"

Henry tau dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Tao, keringat dingin membasahi tubuh ramping Tao dan jangan lupakan mata berkaca-kaca itu.

" Tao jangan bilang kau—"

" GEGE! GEGE! LU-GE!"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, ia mencoba menyentuh tangan Tao agar tidak lagi memaksa Luhan membuka pintu namun, yang Kris dapatkan adalah Tao mendorongnya kuat-kuat untuk menjauhinya dan jangan lupakan raut ketakutan yang Kris dapatkan.

" GEGE! GEGE! LU-GE!"

Saat tangan Kris ingin menyentuh Tao lagi Henry menggeleng.

" jangan sentuh dia—"

Henry mendekat pada Tao mencoba menyentuhnya namun dia juga mendapat penolakan yang sama—Henry berlari mencari tasnya, ia ingat ia menstok obat penenang untuk Luhan di dalam tasnya. Saat Henry kembali Luhan telah membuka pintunya dan menatap dingin pada Tao.

" pergilah dan urusi urusanmu sendiri, aku tidak perduli lagi padamu"

" gege~"

'BLAM'  
>Seakan tidak mendengar cicitan Tao, Luhan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.<p>

" Tao—"

'PLUK', 'BRUGH'  
>Tao mendorong Kris untuk menjauhinya.<p>

" KYAAAAAAA!SIREOH!ANDWEEE!"

Pekikan Tao benar-benar memekakan telinga, ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan dan Kris hanya mampu memandangnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat Tao tenang. Henry berhasil menancapkan suntikan obat bius dan sukses membuat Tao tertidur.

" Wu Fan bantu bibi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum ia sadar"

Kris bertindak cepat dengan menggendong tubuh ringan Tao mengikuti intruksi dari Henry, namja tampan itu tercengang saat melihat arah tujuan Henry.

" bibi~?"

" palli!ah! Zhoumi!"

Seorang namja tampan mengerutkan keningnya saat Henry mendekatinya.

" yeobo? Waeyo? Apa Luhan—"

" Tao! Dia—phobianya kembali palliwa!"

Mata Zhoumi langsung tertuju pada Kris dan Tao. Namja itu langsung berlari minta bantuan para perawat untuk membawa Tao ke dalam ruangan khusus.

" bagaimana bisa? Luhan bilang dia—"

" molla, tadi dia histeris di depan kamar Luhan setelah mendengar aku akan membawa Luhan kembali ke cina—"

Zhoumi mengangguk, ia mencoba berpikir tenang.

" tenanglah—aku akan menanganinya, kau hubungi Heechul noona dan Hangeng hyung"

Henry mengangguk.  
>Kris mematung untuk sementara waktu membiarkan para orang tua itu tetap pada pekerjaannya. Mata Kris terarah pada lorong yang membawa Tao ke dalam sebuah ruangan, Kris mengikutinya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.<p>

" KYAAAA! ANDWE!"

Pekikan Tao—

" Tao-ah, ini paman…"

Kris bisa melihat bagaimana Zhoumi berusaha untuk mendekati Tao namun yeoja itu terus menolak. Setelah satu jam berteriak ahirnya teriakan Tao terhenti, Kris melihat bagaimana yeoja yang telah mencuri seluruh hatinya tergeletak tidak perdaya di atas ranjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai merayap di dada namja tampan itu.

" apa yang terjadi mochie?"

" aku sudah menjelaskannya—aku kira phobianya kambuh setelah Luhan menolaknya"

Zhoumi mengangguk.  
>Ahirnya Zhoumi berhasil menenangkan Tao meski dengan wajah yang di penuhi lecet-lecet, ia menoleh pada Henry dan Kris.<p>

" kajja, kita tinggalkan dia—"

" tapi Tao bukan orang gila dia—kenapa dia harus di sini?!"

Protesan Kris mendapat sebuah hembusan nafas dari Zhoumi, ia menoleh.

" karna tidak akan mungkin membawa Tao ke dalam rumah, tanpa Luhan sedangkan Luhan? Kau tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang"

Kris mematung, membiarkan Henry dan Zhoumi pergi. Matanya terus mengarah pada Tao yang kini terlelap dengan wajah ketakutan yang menyelimuti harinya. Kris merasakan bagaimana sakitnya melihat hasil karya yang bertahun-tahun lalu ia lakukan. Kris sudah mendengar semuanya tentang Tao dari Henry saat tadi menuju ke rumah sakit, namja tampan itu berlutut dan menangis meminta maaf menyesali semua perbuatannya yang telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang.

" mian—jeongmal mianhe"

.

.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya, sudah cukup untuknya melihat air mata penyesalan dari Kris. Setiba di rumah ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

Matahari megusik mata elang milik seorang namja yang kini mulai mengerjap, ia menghela nafas—

" kau memang benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

Tanyanya lirih.

" capa yang meninggal papa?"

Suara cadel itu? Luhan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat siapa namja mungil yang kini duduk di atas tubuhnya.

" Ya ampun! Zi Zin! Nenek sudah bilang jangan ganggu papa Luhan!"

Luhan melihat yeoja baya mendekat,

" gwencana bibi—biarkan Zi Zin"

" benarkah? Apa—?"

Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan jika ia tidak apa-apa dengan keberadaan namja mungil yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Heechul tersenyum lalu pamit pergi kembali ke dapur.

" papa—"

" hemm?"

" mama Jijin mana? Apa mama tidak mau menemui Jijin? Kata nenek, mama tidak cuka kalau Jijin nakal. Jin tidak nakal—"

Namja tampan itu langsung mengusap surai halus milik Zi Zin, bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi anak itu seperti anaknya. Ia juga merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan Zi Zin dari ibunya membuat keduanya tidak pernah saling tau satu sama lain.

" OH! Kemalin jin beltemu dengan noona cantik"

" tsk—kau masih kecil Zin!"

" dia membelikan ini—katanya itu untuk papa"

Luhan mengikuti pandangannya pada arah tangan mungil Zi Zin, namja itu kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Zi Zin. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul lambang salju—seakan dejavu ia mencoba melihat sebuah buku catatan. Halaman demi halaman ia buka hingga ia menemukan coretan tinta yang menggambarkan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Xiumin—"

Ucapan Lirih Luhan membuat Zi Zin mengerutkan keningnya.

" dia meminta Jin untuk mengatakan 'celamat ulang taun Lulu, aku halap kau bahagia, aku halap kau tidak kecakitan kalna kepelgianku. Aku memang pelgi tapi aku akan kembali padamu—kapanpun aku akan celalu di campingmu. Lulu jaga apa yang ku belikan untukmu—jaga itu dengan cenyum dan kebahagiaan kalna kalau Lulu belcedih aku juga akan belcedih bahkan di tempat ini akan terjadi badai—aku mencintau Lulu'—"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan Zi Zin katakan. Air mata Luhan membasahi pipinya.

" kau—"

" noona itu cantik cekali, dia juga mengatakan kalau mama akan sembuh dan memeluk Jin"

Isakan Luhan berhenti saat dengan perhatian Zi Zin memeluknya, tubuh mungil Zi Zin mencoba meraih lehernya. Dan saat ia menangis dan berjanji akan bahagia sesosok bayangan muncul di hadapannya.

" _jangan bersedih karna aku—selamat ulang tahun Xi Luhan, aku mencintaimu" _

Suara lembut itu menghilang bersama dengan anggukan Luhan dan ketidak sadaran Luhan membuat Zi Zin memekik keberatan.

" Ya tuhan! Luhan!"

Teriakan Henry membuat semua yang ada di ruang tamu berlari ke kamar Luhan. Henry langsung memeriksa keadaan Luhan setelah Hangeng melepaskan Zi Zin dari pelukan Luhan. Kening Henry berkerut, ia seperti tidak percaya pada apa yang ia temukan tentang keadaaan anaknya.

" aku tidak mengerti tapi—"

" eugghh—"

Luhan terbangun bingung mendapati tatapan semua orang menuju padanya.

" mwoya?"

" Luhan! Apakah Xiumin itu namja?!"

" eh?!"

" apakah kau gay?!"

Semua orang termasuk Luhan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Henry.

" kau hamil—"

" MWO?!"

Teriakan di pagi hari itu memaksa Luhan pergi ke rumah sakit khusus orang hamil, ia membawa Zi Zin yang mengekor terus padanya.

" cukkae, kau sedang mengandung sekitar 2 bulan 3 minggu. Berhati-hatilah karna kandunganmu bukan kandungan pada umumnya"

" aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa hamil? Aku namja dan lagi—aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan namja? Pasanganku seorang yeoja"

" Tuhan memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan Luhan-ssi"

.

.

.

**#Luhan POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menggendong Zi Zin dan duduk di taman, apa yang ku dengar hari ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit ku percaya. Aku tidak percaya jika Xiumin menemui Zi Zin, aku tidak percaya ia amat menghawatirkanku hingga aku melihatnya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Xiumin, dia terlihat amat cantik dengan sayap indah dan cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya. Zi zin mengatakan padaku bahwa dia membawa hadiah ulang tahun dari seorang noona cantik untukku. _Xiumin, inikah yang kau maksud?  
><em>Ku pandangi langit, langit itu mengingatkanku pada Xiumin. Cerah dan menenangkan.

" Luhan hyung?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang namja jangkung yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi namja. Dia tersenyum, meski aku yakin itu hanya formalitas yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan pada setiap orang agar mereka tidak menghawatirkanku. Aku dan Chanyeol, nasib kami sama—

" aku dengar hyung mengurung diri—"

" tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, Xiuminku telah pergi—"

Dia mengangguk, ia duduk di sampingku.  
>Kami terdiam untuk beberapa lama sebelum ia mengangguk meminta ijin untuk bicara.<p>

" memang menyakitkan bukan, Chen demi Daeyeol ia mengorbankan nyawanya dan aku yakin demi dirimu-Xiumin juga mengorbankan nyawanya"

_Apa yang Chanyeol katakan?_

" aku mengetahui semuanya, hyung. Chen menceritakan padaku semuanya—jujur pada awalnya aku tidak percaya namun ahirnya aku mengakui jika itu benar adanya"

Chanyeol mencium bayi mungil yang berusia kurang dari 1 bulan di pelukannya.

" aku akan membawa Daeyeol ke Canada, aku akan membesarkannya sambil menanti kepulangan Chenie…"

" Ye—"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

" mengetahui Chen meninggalkanku, hidupku merasa hampa bahkan semua terlihat gelap namun saat melihat Daeyeol—Chen menitipkan Daeyeol padaku karna ia percaya aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan lebih padanya. Aku yakin Chenieku akan kembali jika aku menepati janjiku untuk bahagia"

" kau percaya?"

Tanyaku parau, ahirnya aku menangis.

" aku yakin, Chen dan Xiumin akan kembali!"

Sepasang tangan mengusap air mataku.

" papa? Jin tidak nakal—kenapa papa menangic?"

" Zin, bukan Jin baby—"

Ku cium wajahnya.  
>Zi Zin memang belum bisa membedakan bagaimana ia memanggil dirinya sendiri kadang 'Jin' kadang 'Zin' tapi karna dia aku bisa tenang dan tidak menangis di hadapan Chanyeol.<p>

" nugu?"

" tebaklah—"

Saat aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku, Chanyeol mengamati Zi Zin dengan seksama hingga wajahnya berkerut.

" tidak bisa di percaya!"

" papa capa?"

" Zin beri salam untuk paman Chanyeol dan baby Daeyeol!"

Zi Zin langsung turun dari pangkuan Luhan dan membungkuk formal pada Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk mencoba mensatukan persepsi dengan pertanyaan dari mata Chanyeol.

" kenapa wajahnya—Kris?"

" dia anak Kris dan Tao, hasil dari kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu"

" mwo?!"

" dan sampai sekarang baik Kris atau Tao tidak ada yang tau tentang anak ini—Zi Zin kau menyukai Daeyeol?"

Zi Zin mengangguk. Ia terlihat imut dengan tangan mungilnya yang mencolek pipi tembam Daeyeol.  
>Tercetak jelas bagaimana Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan tapi sekali lagi ku tegaskan lewat sorot mataku jika apa yang ku katakan adalah benar adanya.<p>

" aku tidak tau—tapi ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya, Kris—"

" apalagi untukku? Jika tidak melihat keadaan Tao aku sudah memastikan jika namja bernama Kris itu tertidur untuk selama-lamanya"

" bagaimana mungkin?"

" ceritanya cukup panjang, intinya kami tidak pernah mengatakan pada Tao jika ia memiliki anak—karna takut dengan keadaan psikisnya yang labih, terlebih karna trauma yang Kris buat.."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berhenti berdecak saat aku menceritakan keadaan Tao setelah kejadian yang merenggut semua tawanya.

" –dan saat aku tau semuanya, Xiumin pergi dariku. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya jika itu harus mengorbankan Xiuminku"

.

.

Setelah merasa lelah aku berjalan menggendong Zi Zin ke sebuah ruangan.

" kita mau kemana papa?"

" menemui mamamu"

" lealy?"

Zi Zin sudah berumur hampir 5 tahun tapi ia masih belum fasih mengucapkan beberapa huruf.  
>Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang yang kini tengah mencoba menenangkan Tao, Tao terlihat lelah dan ketakutan kala namja itu menyentuhnya.<p>

" Tao—"

Suaraku membuatnya berhenti meronta, ia menatapku dan segera berlari ke arahku.

" beri salam pada mama, Zin"

" calam, jijin—"

" gege~"

Tao terlihat tidak mengerti namun ia perlahan mengarahkan tangannya untuk meminta Zi Zin dariku. Zi Zin? Dia dengan senang hati melepaskan pegangannya lalu memeluk leher Tao.

" kemarilah Kris—"

Kris mendekat.

" Tao—Kris, Zi Zin adalah anak kalian—"

" mwo?!"

" Tao, mianhe karna selama ini gege dan kedua orang tuamu mencoba menyembunyikannya. Kami hanya tidak ingin kau menolak keberadaannya dan kami terlanjur menyayangi Zi Zin. Dan Kris aku harap kau bisa menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik—"

" gege? Gege Tao ikut!"

Aku tersenyum, saat tangan Tao langsung meraihku. Ku gantikan tanganku dengan tangan Kris.

" aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin menyerahkanmu pada namja yang membuatmu sedemikian"

" gege~"

" jinja! Kau tau bagaimana seorang yang hamil di larang untuk berpergian mengenakan pesawat bukan?"

" EH?!"

Aku hanya tersenyum meninggalkan Tao dan keluarga kecilnya. Aku yakin Tao tidak akan mungkin menolak Zi Zin karna baru saja ia mencoba memeluk Zi Zin. Sedikit takut jika Tao akan melukai Zi Zin tapi aku yakin Kris tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua.  
>Kini aku berdiri di sebuah gundukan tanah yang mulai dihiasi oleh rerumput liar, dan sebuah bunga anggrek bulan yang cukup langka untuk tumbuh di daratan Seoul. Anggrek bulan kesukaan Xiumin yang melambangkan kemurnian yang ia miliki. Ku biarkan tanganku menusap pusara miliknya.<p>

" Minie—apa yang kau maksudkan? Apa kau menyelamatkanku karna bayi di dalam perutku ini?"

Air mata tak dapat lagi ku bendung, aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sayap putih itu melindungiku. Bagaimana bibir mungil itu mengucapkan kata cinta hingga ledakan memisahkan diriku dan Xiumin. Setengah sadarku, aku masih bisa melihat Xiumin melayang di atas api dengan rambut mengembang sebelum semua pudar bersama bara api yang menghiasi langit. Ini arti dari dirinya yang beberapa hari sebelum kejadian itu selalu memanjakanku dan menuruti semua kemauanku? Ini arti dari setiap hari sebelum kematiannya ia memaksaku meminum susu yang sama sekali tidak ku tau susu apa itu?

" Xiumin-ah"

Isakku.  
>Dadaku sakit, saat mengingat bagaimana aku memperlakukannya. Selalu bertengkar bahkan pernah mengusirnya hingga ku tau seberapa membutuhkannya diriku akan dirinya.<p>

" Xiumin-ah"

Biarkan, biarkan aku menangis. Kali ini saja, kali ini saja aku akan menangisi kepergian Xiumin. Aku akan menangis untuk terahir kalinya karna kepergian Xiumin selebihnya aku akan tertawa dan mencoba bahagia sambil menunggunya kembali.  
>Kerongkonganku sakit, hatiku sakit bahkan luka di tanganku kembali menganga saat tanpa sengaja aku menampik batu.<p>

" Xiumin-ah, saranghaeyo"

.

.

.

.

#NORMAL

.

.

.

" kalau butuh bantuan, kau masih bisa menemuiku di panti atau rumah Chen"

" aku akan ingat itu, Kyungso. Jaga rumah Chen untuk kami berdua"

Kyungso mengangguk. Ia mencium Daeyeol yang tertidur.

" kau juga harus bahagia Kyung. Aku yakin Chen tidak ingin sahabatnya terus merenungi nasibnya..dan aku kira kau tidak cocok dengan namja kodok itu"

" YAA! Kau merusak moment mengharukanku dengan Daeyeol!"

Kyungso bersungut kesal memberikan Daeyeol pada appanya. Chanyeol tersenyum menggendong putra semata wayangnya.

" sampai jumpa"

Kyungso mengangguk setelah memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Ia melambai saat Chanyeol menoleh.

" kenapa menjadi seperti ini?"

Guman Kyungso.

" mwoya?"

Kyungso mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba melihat Sehun memasang wajah innocent sambil menyeruput buble tea. Ingin sekali Kyungso bertanya dari mana namja bermarga Oh itu namun pertanyaannya hanya sebuah angan-angan saat seseorang memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

" Ya! Jaejin-ssi jauhkan tubuhmu dari Kyungso!"

" tidak akan, Oh sungguh aku merindukanmu. Kyung-kyung"

'DUENG?'  
>Kyungso mengulang lagi panggilan Jaejin padanya, ia merasa aneh dengan panggilan 'Kyung-kyung' yang lebih seperti memanggil hewan kesayanganya saja.<p>

" Jaejin, lihatlah sepertinya yeoja di pelukanmu sudah mulai sesak nafas"

Kyungso sedikit menghela nafas saat ada orang yang mengingatkan yeoja aneh yang memeluknya untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

" jinja? Tapi aku masih ingin memeluknya, baby"

" kau bisa membawanya ke rumah sesukamu"

Kini berganti dengan wajah kaget ingin protes dari Kyungso di arahkan pada namja berwibawah yang berjalan mendekatinya.

" baiklah, kajja Kyung-kyung! Sehun! Cepatlah menikah!"

" dengan wanita pilihanmu? Oh sungguh itu suatu hal yang memuakkan!"

Sehun mendahului langkah Kyungso dan Jaejin.  
>Jaejin menggerutu sebentar lalu menoleh sekilas pada Kyungso.<p>

" Kyung—"

" mian, aku harus segera pergi—"

" wae? Bukannya kau ingin menjemput ka—"

Kyungso menggeleng.  
>Yeoja manis itu menggeleng perlahan.<p>

" aku pamit pergi sebentar pada calon suamiku untuk mengantarkan temanku—"

Jaejin dan Wonbin kaget.

" kau akan menikah? Kapan?"

" nanti jam 3, jika tidak keberatan datanglah ke panti asuhan Hong. Permi—"

Jaejin meraih pundak Kyungso membuat Kyungso menatap yeoja itu.

" katakan padaku kalau kau mencintai calon suamimu—"

" eh?"

" katakan!"

Kyungso mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia mencintai Minho ( calon suaminya ), sungguh! Ia mencintainya namun—bagi Kyungso Minho tidak lebih dari namja yang selalu menjaga dan mencintainya selayaknya oppa dan dongsaeng. Cinta yang Kyungso rasakan adalah cinta yang mengikat persaudaraan bukan cinta antara satu dan yang lain yang saling mencintai sebagai orang dewasa.

" aku—aku"

" apa kau mencintai calon suamimu?"

Desak Jaejin.

" Apa kau mencintai Sehun?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungso kaget. 'Mencintai Sehun?' tidak pernah terlintas di dalam benaknya jika ia mencintai namja albino yang selalu mengganggu Chen dan Chanyeol.

" maksudnya?"

" kau mencintai Sehun!? Anakku?!"

Jika waktu bisa di putar, Kyungso ingin memutarnya mencoba membuat Jaejin mengulang kata-katanya. Namun semua berjalan tanpa ada replay, dan Kyungso cukup tau itu.  
>Wonbin langsung mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Kyungso sebelum membawa Jaejin pergi.<p>

Sehun terperajat saat melihat sang mommy mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

" apa yang kau lakukan mom?"

" KYUNGSO AKAN MENIKAH!"

" MWO?!"

Sehun ahirnya berdiri, ia menatap tidak perduli namun tubuhnya terlihat jelas ia khawatir dan gugup.

" tidak ada waktu lagi Hun-ah, jika kau memang mencintai dia kajja kita kesana dan nyatakanlah cintamu. Jika tidak—semoga suaminya bisa memaklumi Kyungso yang tanpa sadar mencintaimu bukan dirinya"

" maksud mom?"

" kau bisa melihat bagaimana dia memperhatikanmu Oh Sehun! Kyungso mencintaimu!"

Sehun mematung.

" orang yang mommymu ingin jodohkan denganmu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang kau cintai Oh Sehun. Jadi kajja! Aku tidak yakin jika Kyungso mencintai suaminya"

.

.

.

Hongki tersenyum riang menuju ke ruang di mana Minho berada, namun senyumannya luntur saat melihat bagaimana anak sulungnya sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja berambut blonde sepunggung.

" aku mencintaimu Minho-ya"

" nado—"

Yeoja itu tidak pernah menyangka jika Minho akan menyakitinya di saat hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia untuk mereka.

" apa kau mencintai Kyungso?"

" entahlah, Taemin—eump"

Tidak! Jika Minho tidak mencintai Kyungso, sekalipun Minho anak kebanggaannya Hongki tidak akan pernah merelakan Kyungso untuk Minho.  
>Hongki berjalan lunglai, menuju ke ruang rias Kyungso. Di sana Kyungso nampak anggun dan mempesona dengan balutan gaun pengantin warna putih dan make up natural yang menambah kesan cantik untuknya.<p>

" eoma? Waeyo?"

Hongki menggeleng, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

" Kyungie, apa kau mencintai Minho?"

" wae?"

" hanya ingin tahu saja—"

Kyungso mengangguk ragu lalu tersenyum.

" ne, aku me—"

Ucapan Kyungso tertahan karna dering phonsel Hongki. Hongki mengangguk agar Kyungso menunda jawabannya.

" Hongki! Ini aku Jaejin, kau tau siapa yang akan menjadi suami anak asuhmu di panti asuhan?"

" siapa maksudmu?"

" Kyungso! Sekarang dia akan menikah! Palliwa!"

Hongki menoleh pada Kyungso bingung. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada phonselnya.

" anakku—"

" eh?! Minho?"

" ne—"

" Hongki, dengarkan aku! Kyungso tidak mencintai anakmu Minho, dan setahuku Minho sudah menghamili Tae—siapalah itu. Jangan biarkan Kyungsoku menikah dengan Minho atau keduanya akan sama-sama menderita"

" maksudmu apa?!"

" Sehun mencintai Kyungso, Kyungso mencintai Sehun dan Minho? Dia mencintai orang lain bukan Kyungso!"

'pip'  
>Hongki menutup phonselnya. Ia menatap Kyungso dalam hingga Kyungso memalingkan wajahnya karna merasa seseorang memandanginya.<p>

" wae eomma?"

" apa kau akan bahagia dengan Minho? Atau kau akan bahagia bersama orang lain?"

" kenapa eoma menanyakan seperti itu?"

" karna eoma menyayangimu, nak"

" Kyungso juga menyayangi eoma"

Hongki menangis, ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungso.  
>Suasana taman panti asuhan berubah menjadi terlihat sacral dengan hiasan berwarna putih dan bunga-bunga berwarna senada menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Minho telah berada di depan pastur saat Kyungso masuk bersama dengan Jonghyun. Hongki gelisah, ia menoleh kearah parkiran mencoba melihat apakah Sehun sudah datang atau belum namun tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk kedatangan Sehun.<p>

" Hentikan!"

Suara Sehun menggelegar membuat ke dua pasangan mempelai menghentikan ikrar mereka.

" pernikahan ini tidak sah! Kyungso hanya akan menikah denganku!"

" Sehun apa-apaan kau!? Lepaskan ta—"

" tidak akan! Kau Choi Minho minggirlah, jika tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anakmu!"

" Eh?"

Minho langsung menatap tajam kearah Sehun, lalu menoleh ke arah Hongki yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Upacara pernikahan berahir dengan Sehun dan Kyungso yang mengikrarkan sumpah mereka.

" eoma—"

Hongki tersenyum.

" syukurlah kau menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai—"

" eo—"

" eoma tau, eoma lebih menyukai kau tersenyum bahagia seperti tadi"

.

.

.

" dari mana kau mendapatkan ide gila itu?"

" tentu saja dari otak sinting Jaejin, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

" yeoja itu—eomamu?"

" ne, dia mommyku! Dan sekarang kau harus memanggilnya mommy"

" di—eumppp"

" jangan banyak bicara dan mari kita nikmati malam pertama kita, yeobo"

" Se—eumpph"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Kai berdiri di ambang pintu.

" ingin berpesta?"

" sepertinya menyenangkan—"

Keduanya mulai menghabiskan beberapa wine dan soju yang Kai bawa.

" aku—aku menyerah akan Chanyeol hahaha"

" bahkan aku belum melakukan apapun untuk membuat Chen berpaling padaku—dia meninggalkanku…uhukk"

Keduanya menceracau merenungi nasib mereka yang sama-sama tidak bisa mendapatkan balasan dari cinta yang mereka miliki pada seseorang.

" baek—dimana pendingin ruangannya?"

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah lemari, Kai berjalan ke arah lemarin namun langkahnya terhenti saat tidak sengaja ia tergelincir botol dan jatuh menindih Baekhyun.

" aghh!"

Suara itu? Suara yang menggairahkan untuk Kai.  
>Perlahan ia menyusuri setiap tubuh Baekhyun dengan tatapan wajahnya hingga ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun meraih lehernya membuat mereka berciuman.<br>Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman kasar yang menuntut hingga mereka berdua jatuh kedalam gairah rate M.

" Baek—"

" hemm"

" kita mulai dengan yang baru—eottokke?"

" kajja kita coba—"

Setelah itu mereka berdua bertarung dengan nafas terengah-engah menyebutkan nama masing-masing saat berada dalam klimaks.

.

.

.

" Lay—"

" hmm?"

" aku ingin mengunjungi makam Yi Xing"

" untuk apa? Ini sudah malam—"

" aku ingin meminta ijin padanya agar bisa mencintai dan memilikimu—"

'BLUSH'  
>Lay mengerjapkan matannya berkali-kali.<p>

" aku menyukaimu, berbeda dengan aku menyukai Yi Xing. Kau adalah Layku dan Yi Xing adalah kenanganku…"

Kali ini Lay hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan Suho mencium bibirnya dan melucuti setiap pakaiannya.

" aku mencintaimu—"

" Su—EUGHH!"

Suho sama seperti namja lain yang akan lapar jika disuguhkan pemandangan erotis, terlebih sebelum ia ketempat Lay ia mendengarkan nyanyian cinta dari Baekhyun dan Kai di ruang tamu. Dan cukup untuk merangsangnya pada Lay yang kini tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian

.

.

" Zi Zin! Dimana kau nak?"

" mama! Papa! Papa!"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya, ia menoleh pada Kris yang sedang menikmati kopi. Tao mengikuti Zi Zin yang berlari kearah kamar Luhan.

" Lu ge!? Kau sedang apa?"

Tanya Tao saat melihat Luhan sedang guling-guling di lantai.

" manaku tau?! Aku tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya dan aduuh! Punggungku!"

" mama! Mama!"

" ne? papa akan memiliki ceolang baby? Light?"

Tao terkekeh. Ia mengangguk sambil membantu Luhan bangkit, Tao mengusap perut Luhan yang mulai membuncit.

" apa dia nakal ge?"

" sepertinya? Agh! Awas saja saat Xiumin kembali aku akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat!"

" hyung akan memakannya?"

" diam kau Kris!"

Kris terkekeh memeluk Tao, yang sedang blusing.

" tsk, harusnya kau merasakan bagaimana tubuhmu mau runtuh!"

" kalau aku bisa, aku akan menggantikan Tao mengandung nanti!"

" Ya! Kau meledekku?!"

Tao tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya dan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak akan akur. Sebulan yang lalu Zi Zin datang dan memberikan kekuatan lebih untuk Kris menjadikan Tao sebagai istrinya hingga tidak lama hampir bersamaan dengan pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungso mereka menikah. Dan meskipun begitu Tao tidak mau berpisah dengan Luhan, yang pada ahirnya Kris menurut untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Xi. Kuliah mereka selesai dengan beberapa kali tempuh yah bukan hanya karna mereka orang berduit namun karna mereka memang pintar.

" Zi Zin! Makan dulu!"

" ne ma!"

" Tao mana handukku?"

Teriak Kris

" Tao mana jus manggaku?"

" kau ngidam ge?"

" molla—Kris! Kau belikan aku manga muda saat pergi ke kantor! Aku tidak mau tau jika kau tidak mendapatkannya tidak akan ada jatah dari Tao!"

" MWO?!"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menanggapi tatapan protes dari Kris sedangkan Tao? Ia terkekeh sambil memeluk Zi Zin.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

.

**SEE YAA NEXT CHAP**

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran dan kritik kalian dengan baik**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**


	10. Chapter 10 Come back Home

**SNOW ANGEL**

.

.

_Dua tahun setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjalankan hidupnya. Bersama dengan sepupunya ia memulai petualangan tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya_

.

.

**CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**EXO**

**..**

**Mianhe bagi readers yang bosen ama crack pair , tapi sungguh aku menyukainya hahaha**

**? hahahaha berasa baru update kemarin kekekeke#ingatJadwal? Eh ternyata udah lama ya hehehe mianhe untuk terlambatnya **

.

Salam kenal

happy read

.

.

**SNOW ANGEL**

"**COME BACK HOME"**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

**.**

**.**

" Zi Zin! Dimana kau nak?"

" mama! Papa! Papa!"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya, ia menoleh pada Kris yang sedang menikmati kopi. Tao mengikuti Zi Zin yang berlari kearah kamar Luhan.

" Lu ge!? Kau sedang apa?"

Tanya Tao saat melihat Luhan sedang guling-guling di lantai.

" manaku tau?! Aku tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya dan aduuh! Punggungku!"

" mama! Mama!"

" ne? papa akan memiliki ceolang baby? Light?"

Tao terkekeh. Ia mengangguk sambil membantu Luhan bangkit, Tao mengusap perut Luhan yang mulai membuncit.

" apa dia nakal ge?"

" sepertinya? Agh! Awas saja saat Xiumin kembali aku akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat!"

" hyung akan memakannya?"

" diam kau Kris!"

Kris terkekeh memeluk Tao, yang sedang blusing.

" tsk, harusnya kau merasakan bagaimana tubuhmu mau runtuh!"

" kalau aku bisa, aku akan menggantikan Tao mengandung nanti!"

" Ya! Kau meledekku?!"

Tao tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya dan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak akan akur. Sebulan yang lalu Zi Zin datang dan memberikan kekuatan lebih untuk Kris menjadikan Tao sebagai istrinya hingga tidak lama hampir bersamaan dengan pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungso mereka menikah. Dan meskipun begitu Tao tidak mau berpisah dengan Luhan, yang pada ahirnya Kris menurut untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Xi. Kuliah mereka selesai dengan beberapa kali tempuh yah bukan hanya karna mereka orang berduit namun karna mereka memang pintar.

" Zi Zin! Makan dulu!"

" ne ma!"

" Tao mana handukku?"

Teriak Kris

" Tao mana jus manggaku?"

" kau ngidam ge?"

" molla—Kris! Kau belikan aku manga muda saat pergi ke kantor! Aku tidak mau tau jika kau tidak mendapatkannya tidak akan ada jatah dari Tao!"

" MWO?!"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menanggapi tatapan protes dari Kris sedangkan Tao? Ia terkekeh sambil memeluk Zi Zin.

.

.

.

**#chapter10 END**

.

Kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki fase normal untuk bayi berumur 7 bulan, dan Luhan harus mengikuti banyak sekali saran-saran dari mamanya dan mama Tao. Seperti saat ini ia sedang mengikuti yoga, yang mamanya ajarkan.

" ma- sudahlah…kau membuatku sakit dan sedikit gila tentang ini—"

Henry terkekeh dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Luhan. Ia tersenyum mengusap lembut perut buncit Luhan yang kini memakai baju longgar versi tubuh Kris.

" aku yakin babymu akan sangat cantik—"

Luhan mengangguk.  
>Arah matanya mulai mengerucut pada perutnya yang tengah diusap perlahan oleh sang eoma. 5 bulan, lebih ia kehilangan sosok manis Xiumin, 5 bulan lebih ia menjalani hidupnya tanpa tangan halus Xiumin yang biasanya akan membangunkannya saat ia tertidur. 5 bulan lebih ia mendapati dirinya hampa tanpa tujuan hingga ia lelah dan menyerah untuk terus meratapi kepergian Xiumin. Kini apapun yang terjadi ia akan terus bahagia, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menunggu Xiumin dengan kebahagiaan. Dan—ia masih memiliki baby mungil yang kini masih berdiam diri di dalam perutnya. Sempat ia tidak percaya namun saat ia mengingat Xiumin menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Chen, ia sadar—Xiumin telah mengetahui segalanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.<p>

_._

_._

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan Chen?"_

" _dia—dia adalah seorang pemilik kekuatan petir di snowflake, dia dia tidak akan lama lagi kembali—umurnya tidak akan lama—"_

" _wae?"_

.

.

Luhan ingat bagaimana raut kegelisahan dan raut ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di wajah manis Xiumin kala mereka berdua membicarakan tentang Chen. Xiumin menjelaskan semua tentang Chen, dengan detail sama seperti Xiumin menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Dan Luhan mencoba mengerti apa yang Xiumin coba katakan meski akal sehat dan logika miliknya menentang, namun keberadaan Xiumin adalah contoh nyata dari ketidak masuk akalan yang ia terima.

.

.

" _Chen menukar keabadiannya untuk kehidupan Chanyeol—dan sisa hidupnya ia—ia akan berikan kepada babynya—dia tidak ingin Chanyeol menderita dia—"_

_._

_._

Luhan mengerti bagaimana keputusan yang Xiumin ambil saat mengetahui saat ia mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung. Xiumin memberikan kehidupannya untuk Luhan dan juga bayinya. Dan Luhan tau bagaimana keputusan yang Xiumin ambil untuk menyelamatkan Luhan dan bayinya bukanlah keputusan yang mudah. Luhan ingat bagaimana Xiumin bertingkah aneh dan manja padanya untuk yang terahir kalinya. Dan memindahkan bayi yang seharusnya berada di dalam kandungannya bukanlah hal yang mudah dan tidak beresiko. Luhan harus mengingat kenangan itu sebagai ingatan perjalanan hidupnya. Perjalanan hidup dan petualangan dirinya bersama Tao, menjalani kehidupan penuh liku dan penuh dengan misteri meski terlalu berlebih jika mengatakan hidup datarnya penuh misteri namun sungguh kedatangan Xiumin adalah misteri yang paling ia syukuri dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan dan tidak akan pernah ia hapuskan.

" Lu-ge!"

Luhan menoleh pada seorang yeoja dengan celmek motif panda yang berlari sambil membawa bungkusan plastic dengan merk ternama.

" apa-apaan ini semua?"

" kata Kris gege ini dari relasi Lu-ge yang mendengar jika Lu-ge akan menjadi papa!"

" jangan bilang kalau orang sinting itu mengatakan aku sedang hamil?"

Tao tertawa saat Henry menjitak kepala Luhan.

" tidak, hanya saja mereka tau jika Lu-ge sedang menunggu baby—"

Luhan berdiri dan menoleh pada Tao.

" apa namja sinting itu membawa pesananku?"

" sepertinya—eh?! Memang Lu-ge pesan apa?"

" belimbing manis—"

Tao dan Henry menatap datar saat mendengar perkataan dari Luhan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan selama Luhan hamil untuk merepotkan Kris untuk memberikan apa yang ia inginkan dan itu adalah hal yang MUTLAK tidak bisa ditolak oleh Kris karna Tao adalah taruhan yang sangat berarti untuknmya. Keduanya mengikuti langkah Luhan yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Di sana ada Kris yang sedang bertelfon dengan seseorang.

" heh! Bodoh! Kau mau membunuh anakmu?"

" _mana mungkin, hanya saja kemarin aku hampir membakarnya hidup-hidup karna lupa mematikan kompor TT"_

Jawab seseorang yang berada di seberang line, saat Kris melihat rombongan Luhan ia memberikan isyarat agar mereka tidak mengganggunya karna ia sedang bertelfonan dengan Chanyeol.

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

" _perlu masuk incubator lagi, tapi anehnya ia tidak mengalami gejala yang semestinya di alami oleh anak-anak pada umumnya—tapi yah aku bersyukur atas itu"_

Kris mengangguk-angguk lalu menutup sambungan telephone miliknya. Luhan duduk setelah menemukan buah belimbing yang Kris bawa di parselnya.

" waeyo?"

" bayi Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit karna kecerobohan ayahnya.."

" malang sekali Daeyeol—"

Kris menatap datar pada Luhan.

" yang malang di sini adalah aku hyung—karna aku harus melakukan apa yang kau idamkan!"

" tinggal jangan lakukan saja, selelsai—mungkin beberapa bulan tidak menyentuh sepupuku lumayan.."

Mata Kris mendelik!  
>Oh! Kris amat menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat dengan membuat Tao phobia terhadap sentuhan, namun ia jauh lebih menyesali mengapa Tao akan menurut pada Luhan meskipun mereka sudah menikah.<br>Kris harus menyesuaikan diri dengan Tao yang menanyakan tentang _'apakah boleh bersama Kris?', ' apakah tidak apa untuk tetap bersama Kris?' _atau apapun yang pada intinya Luhan memonopoli Tao darinya. Itulah pikiran kotor dari Kris saat ia merasa dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan yang ngidam bermacam-macam dan melibatkan dirinya.

" papaaaaaaaa!"

Kris menoleh, ia melihat anak semata wayangnya berjalan menuju kearahnya, namun saat beberapa saat langsung berlari kepelukan Luhan. Kadang Kris lupa jika kedua orang yang amat ia cintai selalu bergantung pada Luhan. Kadang Kris cemburu mengapa bukan padanya mereka meminta, atau bukan padanya mereka berkasih. Mengapa harus bersama Luhan?, mengapa harus Luhan? Mengapa selalu ada nama Luhan di bibir kedua orang yang ia cintai. Namun kecemburuan itu tidak bisa menghapus segala pengorbanan dan segala yang pernah Luhan berikan untuk menggantikan Kris dalam kehidupan mereka. Untuk menggantikan keberadaan dirinya dalam ketidak tauan, untuk menggantikan menjaga bahkan mencintai kedua orang yang kini menjadi arti hidup untuk namja tampan itu. Kris tidak akan pernah serius berpikir jika ia cemburu dan marah pada Luhan, karna ia tau tanpa Luhan ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan cintanya. Tanpa Luhan ia tidak akan bisa melihat kebahagiaam yang terpancar di manik bening milik kedua orang yang akan selalu dan selalu ia cintai.

" kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan. Luhan tersenyum lalu membopong Zi Zin kedalam pangkuannya.

" Zi Zin—kau menyayangi papa?"

" tentu! Jinjin menyayangi papa!"

Ucapan dari bocah kecil itu membuat Kris melengos, sungguh ia ingin jika ucapan dari bocah kecil itu tertuju padanya. Namun, sekali lagi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika itu tidak akan pernah terjadi—Zi Zin, anaknya sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya sebagai seorang papa biologisnya. Zi Zin mengenali sosok Kris sebagai papa baru yang menikahi mamanya beberapa waktu lalu.  
>Kris tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak untuk keberadaan dirinya di dalam keluarga kecil yang telah ia bangun, melihat dan bisa bersama dengan Tao dan Zi Zin saja sudah suatu anugrah untuknya. Mendengar Tao ingin berubah dan menerima monster sepertinya saja membuat Kris bisa melupakan dunia.<p>

" Zin sekarang harus biasa memangil papa dengan appa—arra?!"

" wae?"

Luhan tersenyum.

" karna nanti, baby mungil yang ada di perut papa saat ini akan menangis mengira Zin mengambil papanya—eottokke?"

Zi Zin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan di mata semua yang meilhatnya.

" oke! Lalu papa Jin capa?"

Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sedari tadi berusaha tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan yang sebenarnya membuat ia terluka. Luhan tau bagaimana Kris menginginkan Zi Zin akrab dengan dirinya, hanya Kris tidak ingin memaksa anak semata wayangnya untuk lebih perhatian padanya.

" papa Zin, adalah Kris—"

" Kelic? Papa balu Jin?"

" aniya, dia memang papa Zin"

" jinja? Jin tidak tau—apa mama tau?"

Luhan memberikan ciuman di pipi Zi Zin saat melihat Tao duduk di samping Kris.

" lihatlah mereka-tanpa mereka Zin tidak akan ada di pelukan appa saat ini—"

Zi Zin menatap imut pada Luhan lalu meminta Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkan Zi Zin menuruni tubuhnya dan mendekati Kris. Kris kaget saat namja mungil dengan mata emas yang mirip dengannya kini berada di depan tubuh. Selama ini Zi ZIn tidak pernah mau berbicara atau mendekati Kris entah dengan alasan apapun.  
>Namja mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut yang mengikuti arah gerak tubuhnya, rambut lembut yang sama seperti milik Tao.<p>

" papa Jinjin?"

Suara lembut dengan nada malu-malu itu membuat Kris menatapnya dalam.

" papa Jinjin?"

Tidak adanya jawaban dari Kris membuat namja mungil itu kembali ke pelukan Luhan sambil menangis.

" dia tidak mau cama Jin! Dia hikss-Jinjin tidak punya ceolang papa hueeeee"

" Kris?"

" eh?!"

Luhan sadar jika Kris sama sekali tidak mengerti, namun saat mendengar tangisan Zi Zin yang mulai mengeras Kris langsung mendekati Luhan dan Zi Zin. Hingga terciptalah Kris yang memohon pada Zi Zin untuk tidak menangis dengan segala macam alasan dan bujuk rayu yang menurut Luhan amat konyol untuk seorang Kris.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di ambang jendela.

" Xiumin—aku merindukanmu"

Tidak ada balasan apapun kecuali bintang yang bersinar menajamkan warnanya. Sepintas terlihat sama namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sinar bintang yang Luhan anggap sebagai seorang Xiumin. Berpikir jika Luhan sudah tidak waras menyamakan benda mati dengan seseorang naming, jika ditelusuri bukankah Xiumin pun kini di anggap sudah mati? Xiumin sudah meninggalkannya dalam keabadian yang sempurna, Xiumin telah meninggalkan seluruh kehidupan Luhan dengan semua yang ada pada namja tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapi bintang di langit.

" Ah—ku rasa tidak baik jika aku masih setia di sini. Xiumin-ah selamat malam, aku harus tidur dan menjaga si kecil ini dengan baik bukan? Jadi aku meminta ijin untuk tidur sekarang…terima kasih karna telah menemaniku.."

Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum, kemudian ia menutup korden dan kembali tidur.

" Wo Ai Ni Xiumin"

Bisiknya sebelum terlelap jauh ke dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

" Dae-Ah!"

Teriakan seorang namja berumur 36 tahun menggelegar di seluruh penjuru apartement.

" apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja lembut padaku dad?"

Tanya seorang namja tampan yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans dengan tubuh bagian atas yang terekspose tanpa penutup.  
>Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya kesal, ia menjitak namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan niat agar Chanyeol mengusap rambut basah di kepalanya.<p>

" Tsk, kau saja yang manja! Seorang namja tidak boleh bermanja-manja seperti yeoja, Dae!"

" tsk, mungkin pikiran jelekmu itu yang membuat mommyku melarikan diri—"

'TUK'

" appoh!"

" sembarangan kau mengatakan Chenku melarikan diri! Sudah cepat ambil pakaianmu, pesawat kita akan berangkat kurang dari 1 jam lagi"

Chanyeol mulai mengemasi barang-barang ke dalam tas koper. Ia memang tidak bisa banyak berdebat jika anaknya sudah membawa-bawa Chen ke dalam percakapannya.

" yeoboseo? Ah—Baekhyun?"

" _kau jadi ke Seoul?"_

" tentu, aku merindukannya—"

" _mianhe, aku dan Kai tidak bisa menyambutmu. Hyunjong dan Baek In sedang ada tes kenaikan kelas—"_

" apa kalian masih di paris?"

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan di seberang line telephone. Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" syukurlah kalian berdua bahagia—"

" _ne, aku dan Kai benar-benar belajar untuk saling mencintai—apa kau masih menunggu Chen?"_

" aku akan selalu menunggunya"

" _dia sudah tiada, Yeol"_

" bukan berarti aku harus melupakan senyuman dan perasaanku pada mommy Daeyeol"

Jawab Chanyeol lirih. Perlan ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

" mianhe—"

" wae?"

" karna aku mengungkit-ungkit tentang mommy, dan mianhe karna aku—kau harus kehilangan mommy"

Sungguh! Di saat yang seperti inilah Chanyeol benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Daeyeol. Setelah menutup sambungan telephone Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut anak yang Chen perjuangkan hingga mengorbankan sebuah keabadian miliknya 16 tahun yang lalu.  
>Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk melepaskan pelukan Daeyeol.<p>

" cepatlah—kita akan mengunjungi makam mommy"

Daeyeol menmgangguk.  
>Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang tidak jauh beda dengan tingkah dirinya dan Chen yang memang sedikit lebih hiperaktif. Chanyeol memandangi ruangan sederhana yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang kehidupannya bersama dengan Daeyeol, dari anak itu berumur 2 bulan hingga kini ia berusia 16 tahun. Saksi bisu di mana Chanyeol merenungi nasib dan kepergian orang yang amat ia cintai. Saksi bisu di mana Chanyeol harus memilih antara terus meratapi Chen atau berpikir tentang masa depan bersama dengan Daeyeol. Namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menghela nafas, ia ingat bagaimana ia hampir membunuh Daeyeol saat ia memikirkan Chen yang mengakibatkan Daeyeol harus di bawa ke incubator karna menghirup banyak karbondioksida akibat asap yang di timbulkan dari api kompor yang menyambar segelas wine yang baru Chanyeol tuangkan untuk menemani rasa kesepiannya atas kepergian Chen.<p>

.

.

" _Kau ingin membunuh anakmu eoh?! Apa kau pikir Chen berusaha sekuat mungkin menyelamatkan Daeyeol untuk ku bunuh, PARK CHANYEOL?! Kau pikir istrimu menginginkan itu?!"_

_._

_._

Bentakan, teriakan yang victoria ungkapkan membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya. Membuka mata agar ia selalu melihat kedepan, bukan untuk tenggelam dalam dasar samudra masa lalu yang menjerumuskan tubuhnya untuk terikat dalam kelamnya masa.

" dad, aku menyukai tinggal di sini—"

" tentu saja, hanya saja—sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pulang ke rumah kita"

" ahh—alright, it's okay! Let's go!"

Chanyeol menggeleng membiarkan anaknya mendahuluinya. Tingkah Daeyeol memang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Tubuh tinggi Daeyeol menurun dari dirinya, namun manik mata indah dengan sedikit percikan warna orange itu akan selalu menandakan jika Daeyeol anak Chen. Senyum kaku Daeyeol mirip dengan senyum Chen dan tawa namja itu persis sama dengan Chanyeol. Perpaduan yang sama sekali tidak bisa di pisahkan.

.

.

Suasana bandara tidak begitu ramai, namun saat melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan Daeyeol semua terlihat seperti tersihir.

" _wow! Namja itu tampan sekali! Apa dia artis? Apa dia bla blab la"_

Daeyeol yang memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang bahasa korea hanya berjalan sesukanya.

" Chanyeol ajussi!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada seorang yeoja dengan dress putih gading meneriakan namanya. Di sampingnya ada seorang namja cukup tampan yang berwajah hampir mirip dengan yeoja tersebut.

" Ohhh—Sekyung? Hun Soo?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

" kau masih ingat denganku ajussi?"

Tanya yeoja manis yang langung membalas uluran tangan Chaneyol.

" tentu saja, meski kau berkunjung beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah es milik appamu"

" hahahaha—apa wajah ini khas?"

" tentu!"

Dan keduanya terus mengobrol hingga Daeyeol menyenggol sang daddy.

" Oh! Hampir saja lupa, Daeyeol ini Se Kyung dan Hun Soo. Mereka anak dari teman daddy dan mommy"

" oh? Anyyeong"

Daeyeol langsung membungkuk beberapa saat.

" kajja! Eoma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita—"

" waah, memang benar kau anak Sehun. Ckckkck, baiklah"

Keduanya mengikuti langkah dari kedua anak yang sedang bertengkar untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas.  
>Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol langsung tersenyum.<p>

" Haii Yeol!"

" wooh, kau tidak berubah Kyung!"

" tentu saja, eh? Itu Daeyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membiarkan Kyungso memeluk Daeyeol. Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya. Kamar di mana ia dan Chen berbagi kasih selama beberapa bulan sebelum ahirnya mereka berpisah.

" Chen—aku kembali—"

Bisik Chanyeol.  
>Isakan yang tidak lagi pernah ia keluarkan kini terdengar kembali, ia menangis memandangi gambar-gambar yang ia dan Chen pajang di dinding kamarnya. Ia sungguh merasakan bagaimana kehadiran Chen sangatlah nyata dalam hidupnya.<p>

" Dad—"

Daeyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol terisak, tanpa Chanyeol menolehpun Daeyeol tau jika sang daddy tengah terisak. Punggung Chanyeol bergetar hebat, dan isakan itu terdengar begitu pilu.

" _mian—"_

Bisik Daeyeol begitu lirih nyaris sama dengan gumanan.  
>Daeyeol mematung beberapa saat sebelum ahirnya ia pamit pergi.<p>

" Yeol—"

Chanyeol menoleh, ia mndapati Kyungso berdiri di ambang pintu.

" gwencana, aku—aku—"

" kau merindukannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk hingga ahirnya ia menangis dan terisak di pelukan Kyungso. Sehun yang melihat hanya terdiam dan memilih meninggalkan keduanya dalam kesendirian. Sehun paham dengan kesendirian yang Kyungso dan Chanyeol rasakan tanpa adanya seorang Kim Jong Dae, karna Sehun tau ketiganya memang teman dekat dan saling mengasihi satu sama lain.

" Se Kyung!"

" ne?"

" ikut aku rapat, dan Hunsoo!"

" ne appa?"

" bantu eomamu di dapur dan katakan aku akan kembali sedikit malam, sepertinya rapat ini akan sedikit menggangguku.."

Hunsoo mengangguk.

.

.  
>Sekyung mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan langkah biasa yang mampu membuat yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut di kakinya.<p>

" Oh—Se Hun! Kau terlambat berapa menit!?"

Protes seorang yeoja berdimple manis dan seorang namja yang kemudian tersenyum hangat padanya.

" jalanan macet dan juga Kyungie sedang sibuk dengan Chanyeol sehingga aku harus menggantikannya memasak—apa itu cukup Kim Ye Xing?"

" Chanyeol datang?! Apa dia lama di korea atau—"

" setidaknya biarkan kami duduk dulu, Lay noona"

Pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" waw, Sekyung memang benar-benar mirip denganmu-Hun-ah"

" jika dia mirip denganmu malah akan menakutkan, noona"

Dan Sekyung harus mendengarkan perdebatan Sehun dan Lay bersama dengan Suho yang lebih autis memamerkan desain yang akan mereka tawarkan pada perusahaan Sehun.

" aku kira ini cocok ajussi!"

" tentu saja—ini –ini"

Beruntung Sehun membawa Sekyung yang bisa menggantikannya saat Sehun sedang sibuk meladeni Lay. Dan ahirnya keduanya merasa cocok.

" papa—"

Suara manis seorang yeoja membuat mereka menghentikan pertikaian Sehun dan Lay.

" Yi Yi? Wae?"

" oppa tidak mengijinkanku membeli poster!"

Dan muncullah dua orang muda mudi yang kini menatap kedua orang tuanya berlainan expresi.

" Yi Jang?"

" ma—dia menguras dompetku dengan berbagai aksesoris tentang grub idol kesukaannya!"

" bohong ma!"

Dan sekali lagi Suho dan Sekyung hanya menjadi figuran untuk pertengkaran kecil kedua kakak beradik yang langsung duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.

" oh! Ada Sekyung oppa?"

" YA! Jangan kegenitan pada temanku!"

" ais—mama"

.

.

.

Tao tersenyum ke arah Luhan, dan pada ahirnya mereka sampai di arena salju.

" Zi Zin!"

" ne ma?!"

" jaga Liumin dan Fanie dengan baik!"

Seorang namja tampan tersenyum dengan senyum semempesona sang ayah, ia mengangguk langsung menggandeng dua yeoja berbeda umur menaiki gunungan salju.  
>Kris memeluk Tao yang terlihat amat kedinginan.<p>

" harusnya kita tidak ke sini baby"

" tapi aku ingin—ini hari ulang tahun Liumin, dan aku juga sudah lama sekali tidak kesini"

" kau menjadikan anakku sebagai alasan?"

Tao terkekeh langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan.

" saranghaeyo, gege"

" ucapkan saja pada suamimu—aku bosan mendengarnya"

Tao dan Kris sama-sama terkekeh mendengar protesan dari Luhan keduanya memulai untuk mengerjai Luhan dan bermain lempar-lemparan salju bersama dengan anak-anak mereka. Semuanya tertawa, hingga Luhan terperosok kedalam gunungan salju.

" PAPA!"

Teriakan Liumin membuat Luhan mencoba menyadarkan dirinya namun kesadaran itu tak kunjung pulih hingga ia terperosok jauh ke dalam lubang yang seketika itu juga mengenggelamkan dirinya dalam salju.

" Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Teriakan Liumin membuat Zi Zin dan Kris semakin panic. Mereka mencoba memanggil tim sar secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menggoda mata Luhan untuk terbuka.

" di mana?"

Luhan mengedarkan arah matanya, ia seperti tidak asing di tempat saat ini ia berada.

" Lulu—"

'DEGH!'

Suara lembut itu membuat seluruh kehidupannya bersama dengan pemilik suara itu terasa terulang, meski sekejap.

" Lulu—ppogosippo"

Manik mata Luhan dimanjakan dengan silau seorang yeoja dengan manik mata yang paling ia rindukan. Rambut putih seputih salju yang berkilauan bersama dengan sayap putih yang tidak akan mungkin Luhan lupakan seumur hidupnya. Yeoja itu terseyum dan terbang rendah membiarkan Luhan menggapai ke dua pundaknya. Luhan tidak mengerti apa ini sungguhan atau hanya fatamorgana yang ia lihat sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

" nado—nado ppogosippo"

Hangatnya pelukan itu membuat Luhan kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi tersenyum menggelitik mata Luhan.

" papa! Papa! Syukurlah kau kembali! Hiks"

" Liu-?"

'BRAK'  
>Luhan membuka selimut miliknya mencoba mencari seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu berada dalam bayangannya dan memeluknya sebelum ia kembali kedalam ketidak sadarannya. Tidak ada, hanya Liumin yang ada di sana. Luhan memeluk Liumin sambil menangis.<p>

" hiks—aku bertemu dengan mamamu, aku bermimpi memeluknya—aku"

" papa—apa yang kau maksud dengan yeoja yang sedang Tao mama interograsi adalah mama Liu?"

" eh?"

'CKLEK'  
>Tao masih setia dengan tangisnya, ia mencicitkan nama Luhan pelan sebelum ia menggeser tempatnya berdiri dan menampilkan yeoja mungil yang tersenyum polos di samping Kris dan Zi Zin.<p>

" aku kembali Xi Lu Han—"

" Xiu—Xiumin!?"

Kris dan Zi Zin memberikan spase agar Luhan bisa leluasa memeluk Xiumin, hingga keduanya sadar ada seseorang yang juga ingin bertemu dengan Xiumin. Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menarik Liumin ke hadapan Xiumin.

" Xi Liumin, putri kita"

" jinja? Kau—gomawo"

Ketiganya saling berpelukan.  
>Zi Zin menarik tangan dongsaengnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan rawat Luhan bersama dengan Kris yang mengikutinya dari belakang bersama Tao. Mereka memberikan kebebasan untuk Luhan dan keluarganya saling mengenang, meski pada dasarnya Kris dan Zi Zin tidak mengerti mengapa ada seorang yang mirip sekali dengan Xiumin. Namun melihat bagaimana pertemuan mereka, kedua namja itu hanya ingin mempercayai jika yang mereka alami adalah sebuah keajaiban.<p>

.

.

.

" Dae!"

" apa lagi dad?"

" bawa bunga itu! Aisss—kita telat untuk mengunjungi makam Chenieku!"

Daeyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng tidak jelas.  
>Kedua namja itu berlutut di depan sebuah makam berisikan nama seorang yang mereka cintai.<p>

" Chen, aku datang—aku datang membawa kebahagiaan kita. Apa kau bahagia di sana? Tidakkah kau ingin mengunjungi kami berdua? Setidaknya meski hanya dalam mimpi. Setidaknya beri anak kita pencerahan agar ia mau mendengarkanku—Chen, aku datang bersama kebahaagiaan yang selalu kita nantikan hingga berbulan-bulan"

Daeyeol menoleh ke arah sang daddy yang kini mulai menangis, ia tau jika daddynya benar-benar menyayangi dirinya dan sang mommy. Hingga manik matanya menangkap seorang yeoja dengan sayap orange tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia berdiri membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih menangis.

" sungguh—ijinkan aku menangis satu kali ini saja—hiks, aku merindukanmu—"

" tsk! Kau tidak malu menangis di hadapan anakmu?"

Chanyeol kaget, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chen tersenyum mengejeknya.

" Chen—"

" ya ini aku"

" Chen?"

Chen hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

" aku kembali"

Dan ucapan lirih itu berbuah pada pelukan hangat yang sama-sama keduanya rindukan.

_._

_._

.

**SEE YAA NEXT FANFICT**

.

.

**Heheheehehe**

**Thanks untuk semuanya dan mian karna tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu**

**#fiuhhh**

**#gomawo**

**Ahirnya THE END juga**

"**POPPO ALL"**

**Gomaptane**


End file.
